Creature of Both Light and Darkness
by Tracey4t
Summary: She didn't want this to happen, she didn't mean for this to happen, but none the less she did, Sunako gave birth to Kyouhei's child.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Graduation Day Baby!" shouted Kyouhei at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Kyouhei," said Takenaga.

"Calm down, are you nuts, we finally did it, we finally graduated from High School, we're free!" said Kyouhei. It was true, they had all finally graduated from high school and now were celebrating at home instead of going to one of the many, many parties they had all been invited too. All four guys knew it'd be crazy if they did go to any of the girls' parties.

"But aren't you going to be going on to college?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah so what, at least for the time being I can bask in the happy thought of no longer having to be around that stupid place!" said Kyouhei, "Or those crazy girls!"

"Yeah like you won't have that problem at all at college," said Takenaga.

"Frankly I keep thinking back to those poor girls I know have to leave behind now that I'm graduating, never to see them again and instead vast in the wonderful memories we shared and the thought, "Was she the one?"," said Ranmaru.

"Five bucks says he can't even remember half of those girls' names!" said Takenaga.

"Yeah right?" said Yuki.

"Hey where's the food, where are the drinks, we're supposed to be having a party here right?" said Kyouhei.

"Hang on it's almost ready," said Noi as she and Sunako finished brining out the food and putting them onto the table. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you guys would help!"

"Its fine, I don't mind," said Sunako.

"Oh Sunako, you're too sweet sometimes," said Noi.

"So should we have a toast?" asked Takenaga once everything had been served.

"Hey yeah, we should say something special," said Yuki.

"A special tribute to all of our accomplishments," said Ranmaru.

"Just shut up and do it all ready so we can eat," said Kyouhei.

"Fine," said Takenaga holding up his glass. Everyone else did too including Sunako.

"We may have had our ruff times, we may have had our crazy adventures, but through it all we still had each other and here's hoping we always will."

"Wow Takenaga, did you come up with all off the top of your head?" asked Yuki.

"Whatever," said Kyouhei as he gulped down the wine.

"Geeze take it easy Kyouhei," said Ranmaru.

"What, I'm happy, this is a great day, we're finally finished with high school, and it's only natural we celebrate for this! Besides I'm not the only one enjoying the wine!" said Kyouhei pointing across the room at Sunako who was gulping down her wine as well.

"Sunako, you shouldn't' gulp like that it's not lady like!" said Noi.

Sunako sighed.

"Fine," she said annoyed.

Sunako had come a long way since they first met her. She still preferred the darkness and just being by herself in her room, but she didn't mind also once in a while hanging out with the guys in the light and she didn't get nose bleeds around them or other "radiant creatures" now it seemed.

"So Sunako what are you going to do now?" asked Takenaga.

"I'm going to be taking on line classes to become a nurse," said Sunako.

"A nurse huh?" said Ranmaru.

"Yes, it's the best way to get see bloody corpses up close!" said Sunako.

"Oh, so that's it," said Yuki.

"I'm surprise you even want to bother with it," said Kyouhei drinking another cup of wine.

"And more than you Kyouhei," said Takenaga.

Kyouhei shrugged.

"If I get a degree I'd have a better chance at getting a better paying job," he said.

The friends continued to have fun until each found their way to their room, or in Noi's case home, leaving Kyouhei and Sunako alone.

"You look drunk you know that," said Sunako as she finally managed to get him down the hall to his room.

"You think so, I feel fine," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm, whatever," said Sunako as she open the door to his room and shoved him in.

Before she could do anything else, Kyouhei grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay now I really do think you're drunk," said Sunako.

Kyouhei laughed.

"Well here, see what you think," he said as he kissed her.

Sunako couldn't believe it!

"Does it taste like I've been drinking?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yes," said Sunako.

"Well here try again!" said Kyouhei as he kissed her again, and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's still does, but not, not that bad," said Sunako as she felt Kyouhei leave her face and started caressing her neck with his mouth.

"So if I were to tell you I wanted to make love to you, would you think it was just the booze talking?" asked Kyouhei.

"Is it?" asked Sunako. She could feel Kyouhei trying to pull her shirt off now. She actually wanted him too to her surprise.

"It may be making me act a little bolder but I'll be honest with you, I've been having these thoughts for a while," said Kyouhei.

"So you mean if we were to do it right now, you won't wake up tomorrow after doing me and regret it?" asked Sunako.

"No, I swear," said Kyouhei.

Sunako threw her arms around him pulled him close and kissed him back.

"Then I'm all for it," she said happily.

Kyouhei grabbed her arm off of him and pulled her with him to the bed where he threw her down and mounted her.

The two kissed for several minutes, ranging from quick pecks to long and passionate.

"You know I could easily use this all to my advantage and finally kill you like I've wanted to do. You could become so blinded with lust you'd never see it coming," said Sunako.

"Well then, at least I'll die happy," said Kyouhei kissing her and slowly starting to undress her.

Later that night, Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru all woke up to the feeling of the house shaking!

"What was that?" they all said all together.

"Do you feel that?" asked Takenaga as he Yuki and Ranmaru all walked out of their rooms.

"Yeah, the house shook!" said Yuki.

"You don't think there was an earthquake do you?" asked Ranmaru,

"I'm not sure, where's Kyouhei and Sunako? Maybe they felt it too," said Takenaga as he walked to Kyouei's room.

"Kyouhei, hey Kyouhei," he said as he pounded on the door.

Kyouhei open the door a few minutes later, wrapped in bed sheets.

"Mmm, what?" he asked.

"Uh, didn't you feel the house shake just now?" asked Takenaga.

"Did it, hmm, I didn't notice, I was having too good of a time," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm really, and just what have you been up to?" asked Ranmaru.

"What's all the noise?" asked Sunako as she walked up behind Kyouhei wearing his shirt and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"The guys were saying something about the house shaking," said Kyouhei.

"O did it, I didn't feel anything, well anything besides something warm against me," said Sunako. She kissed Kyouhei on the cheek.

"Come back to bed," she whispered seductively as she let go of Kyouhei and walked back into the room.

Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru all stood with their mouths wide open in shock!

"WHAT THE HELL?" they all shouted.

"Kyouhei, I'm waiting," called out Sunako.

"Sorry, you know how Sunako gets when she doesn't get what she wants," said Kyouhei as he shut the door.

Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga all started at each other in disbelief.

"What just happen?" asked Yuki.

"I think the two of them had too much wine!" said Takenaga.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyouhei playfully walked his fingers up Sunako's bear arm up to her shoulder where he then went and started kiss her up to her neck.

Sunako moaned and moved around to look at Kyouhei who was smiling at her.

"Still alive," he said playfully.

"Hmm, yeah, looks like I'll have to try to subdue you again," said Sunako.

"You've been trying to do that all night, let's just relax for a moment," said Kyouhei as he pulled her close to him.

"Hey listen, as much as I would love to stay here cuddling with you, I really should go and clean up everything from last night. I didn't get a chance to because you dragged me in here," said Sunako as she pushed Kyouhei off of her and got out of bed.

She quickly got dressed and walked back out into the living room to start cleaning. She looked around the somewhat huge mess they had all made last night and sighed.

"Oh well, it shouldn't be too much work," she said as she walked off to get a push broom and rags from the kitchen.

When she came back into the living room, she realized she had forgotten the trash bags and quickly ran back to the kitchen for them. As she walked out of the kitchen again and into the living room, she was shocked to see Kyouhei there, all ready using the broom the sweep up everything.

"You forgot the trash bags," he said.

"I, I got them right here," said Sunako, "What are you doing exactly?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cleaning up," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah but you've never willingly helped with the clean up before," said Sunako.

Kyouhei shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you did manage to put a spell on me last night," said Kyouhei.

"Oh really?" said Sunako, "It's the wrong kind though."

"Any way, all theatrics aside, how do you feel after last night?" asked Kyouhei.

"Hmm?" asked Sunako.

"You uh having any feelings of regret about sleeping with me?" asked Kyouhei.

"Hmm no, not really," said Sunako, "What about you?"

"No," said Kyouhei, "In fact it got me to wondering that maybe you and I should finally go ahead and try it."

"Try what?" asked Sunako.

"Try being in a relationship together, you and me," said Kyouhei.

"Um well I don't know if I'm ready for something like that," said Sunako.

"Why not, it obvious you and I have chemistry together," said Kyouhei and to make his point, he walked over to Sunako and kissed.

From outside the living room Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru all watched.

"Wow," said Takenaga.

"Who had thought Kyouhei and Sunako would finally get into a relationship like that," said Yuki.

"I find it absolutely marvelous," said Ranmaru, "Having to keep their feeling hidden for so long, but now as they are about to enter a new part of their lives they are finally able to embrace their true feelings for each other."

"If you say so," said Takenaga.

"Well as long as they're happy that should be all that matters right?" said Yuki.

Just then they heard the door bell.

"I'll get it," said Yuki as he ran to the door and answered the monitor, "Hello."

"Open the door!" said a very angry voice.

"Uh who is this?" asked Yuki.

"Open the door now!" said the voice.

"Huh?" said Yuki as he pulled back the curtain to see who was outside. He let out a scream of terror when he saw that there where dozens and dozens of angry looking girls outside.

"Open the Door!" said the voice again.

Yuki screamed and ran down the hall.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Takenaga as he and Ranmaru walked up to him.

"Outside, something really bad!" said Yuki.

Just then they all heard the big crash and saw that the front door had been burst open and all the girls stood there looking mad.

"Takenaga why didn't you come to my graduation party?" shouted one.

"You said you'd come Ranmaru!" said another.

"You have any idea how long I waited for you Yuki?" said a third. Soon all the girls were shouting similar things.

"I guess just staying home and having our own party wasn't such a good idea after all!" said Takenaga.

"AND WHERE IS KYOUHEI?" the girls all shouted together.

"Uh-oh, they're going to get mad if they realize Kyouhei just said he wanted to Sunako's boyfriend…," Yuki started to say.

"Yuki shut-up!" said Takenaga clasping his hand over Yuki's mouth.

"Boyfriend?"

"Kyouhei wants to be Nakahara's boyfriend?"

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES HE WILL!"

Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki had little time to move out of the way before the mob of girls ran past them, somehow knowing where Kyouhei and Sunako were.

"Oh crap!" said Takenaga.

"They're going to kill her aren't they?" said Ranmaru.

Yuki started to cry.

"This is all my fault!" he said.

"Got that right," said Takenaga.

Kyouhei and Sunako continue to kiss when they suddenly felt the ground shaking.

"Are you getting aroused again?" asked Kyouhei.

"Not as much as last night," said Sunako.

"NO!" they both suddenly heard a huge scream.

They both looked over and saw a huge mob of girls all standing in the living room looking both mad and hurt.

"So it is true!"

"He really does want to be Nakahara's boyfriend!"

"WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE KYOUHEI AWAY FROM US!" they all shouted as they started to run towards Sunako mad.

Sunako scream and ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Kyouhei shouted as the mob ran past him, knocking him down in the process!

"Hey you leave her alone!" he shouted as the girls continue to chase Sunako.

"Please, please just leave me alone!" said Sunako as she ran towards her room.

"NEVER, WE'LL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO TAKE KYOUHIE AWAY FROM US!" the girls shouted.

Sunako ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

"I got to barricade the room, I got to barricade the room!" she said as she hastily tried to mover her things around to the front of the door, only to have it suddenly burst open!

Sunako backed away slowly.

"Please, please I think there's been some misunderstanding here!" she pleaded with the girls.

"Nice try Nakahara!"

"You're not going to get away easily this time!"

"Hey look, it's that stupid doll thing Nakahara likes to much!" said one girl pointing.

Sunako gasped.

"No, Hiroshi!" she said.

"You took away something precious to us, now we're going to do the same!" they all said as they charge into the room.

Sunako immediately threw herself in front of her most prized possession.

"You stay away from him!" she said.

"Then you stay away from Kyouhei!" said a girl as she boldly went and pushed Sunako. Sunako fell back right into Hiroshi, making him fall to the ground.

"Hiroshi!" said Sunako as she knelt down next to him.

"No, No!" she said as she examined him, "NO!"

She stood up and turned around and glared at all the girls.

They mob all started to tremble a little.

"YOU SCRATCHED HIROSHI'S ARM!" shouted Sunako.

The girls all screamed in terror.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sunako shouted again.

The mob turned and fled full fledged out of the house!

"Oh man," said Yuki as he and the others all watch the horde run away.

"Sunako sure scared them off good!" said Ranmaru.

"I wonder what she did," said Takenaga.

Kyouhei turned and ran to Sunako's room.

"Hey Sunako, are you okay?" he asked as he walked in.

He saw knelling her on the ground crying.

"What happened?" asked Kyouhei.

"They hurt Hiroshi, he scratched his arm! They were going to do a lot worse then that to him because they thought you and I were going to become boyfriend and girlfriend! So really this is all your fault!" said Sunako.

"Hey, now hold on a minute!" said Kyouhei.

"That's why I can't ever be in a relationship with you, ever!" said Sunako.

"What?" said Kyouhei.

"I don't want to risk something like this happing again, I'm sorry but the only way I can do that is if you and don't be together!" said Sunako.

Kyouhei stood there for a moment, hurt.

"Fine then!" he said and he stormed out of the room.

He didn't notice Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru watching him walk off. They had more or less heard everything.

"I really thought it was going to work out well for them this time," said Yuki.

"Yeah, but we should have know better," said Takenaga.

"Well helpfully they'll always have some sort of connection between the two of them and remain friends at least," said Ranmaru.

Sunako sat down on her bed.

'I really did feel good about sleeping with him and I was actually thinking that might be worth having a relationship with him might be nice, but not if it risks something happening to Hiroshi or the others,' she thought. 'No, I can't, no matter what, no matter he and I shouldn't be together, ever!'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yuki walked down the hall minding his own business when he heard what sounded like someone hurling in the bathroom.

"Hey is everything okay in there?" he said as he knocked on the door. All he heard was the sound of more hurling.

"Hello?" said Yuki as he open the door and saw Sunako kneeling over the toilet.

"Sunako, are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"Fine," said Sunako not waving him away without turning around.

"What's going on here?" asked Takenaga as he and Ranmaru poked their heads into the bathroom.

"Geeze Sunako, out night parting or something?" asked Ranmaru.

"Yeah, that's it," said Sunako before she went and threw up again.

"Are you sure?" asked Takenaga, "Because I could have sworn I heard you throwing up yesterday too."

"Uh, I was, out parting that night too," said Sunako.

"Wow, sounds like you're becoming quite the party girl Sunako," said Ranmaru.

Takenaga came over and knelt down next to her.

"Sunako, are you sure you're okay? Because it wasn't just yesterday I heard you throwing up, it's been going on for a while," he said.

"I'm fine," said Sunako.

"Sunako is there something that you need to tell us?" asked Takenaga.

"No, now just get out!" said Sunako.

Before all the guys knew it, all thee were standing out the hallway, the door shut in their faces.

"Well that went well," said Ranmaru.

Sunako leaned against the door and sunk to the floor.

The truth was, she wasn't all right, she had been having a weird feeling about it for a long time, almost a month since she and Kyouhei had had sex and nearly became a couple.

She wasn't sure what was making her sick, but she had her suspicions, her very disturbing suspicions. But no she shouldn't worry about it yet, nothing was certain until she went and saw the doctor, which she was about to do tomorrow.

"Please, please don't let it be true!" she said to herself.

"Hey," said Kyouhei the next day as she headed to the door, "Where are you going?"

"Out," said Sunako.

"Out where?" asked Kyouhei.

"Just out," said Sunako.

"Are you going shopping?" asked Kyouhei, "I'll go with you."

"I'm not going shopping, I'm just going out," said Sunako.

"How much longer are we going to keep doing this?" asked Kyouhei.

"Do what?" asked Sunako.

"Avoiding each other like this," said Kyouhei.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sunako.

"Yes you do, you're doing it right now," said Kyouhei.

Sunako stood there for a moment, thinking about it.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" she said as she ran out of the room fast.

As she ran to her car she couldn't help but feel bad. She knew it was wrong of her to avoid him like that, but it was probably for the best. Those damn crazy girls would tear her or Hiroshi a new one if they ever had their suspicions that they were trying to be a couple again. And the best way to keep them from getting the suspicions was to stay away from him.

Kyouhei walked down the hall to Sunako's room and open the door. Even from there he could see the scratch on Hiroshi's arm. No matter what Sunako had done, she couldn't fix it up. And because of that she still wasn't willing to even really go near him it seemed!

'Those damn girls!' thought Kyouhei as he walked out of the room.

"Miss Nakahara, the test came back positive," said the doctor.

"It did?" said Sunako.

"Yes it did," said the doctor, "You're pregnant."

"Oh my god!" said Sunako. "What should I do now?"

"Well you have a few options, you can have it and keep it, you can have it and give it up for adoption or you can have an abortion," said the doctor.

"An abortion?" said Sunako.

"There is that option, but it's totally up to you," said the doctor.

Sunako took a deep breath.

"I don't think I could do that," she said.

"I understand, well you've still got some time to think," said the doctor. "But in the mean time, would you like to see it?"

"Um I guess," said Sunako.

"Here we go," said the doctor once he had gotten everything set up. "Can you see it?"

"Yeah," said Sunako. Granted it was really small but she could see it really good.

'Yeah,' she thought. 'An abortion is totally not an option."

"Hey Sunako," said Yuki when she got home.

"Hi," said Sunako as she all but glided down the hall in a total daze.

"Hey Sunako, where were you?" asked Ranmaru.

"Out," she said.

"Out where exactly?" asked Ranmaru.

"Nowhere special," said Sunako as she disappeared into her room and shut the door.

Ranmaru and Yuki both looked at each other.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know, maybe some horrid creature from the underworld asked her to be his queen or something," said Ranmaru.

Yuki gulped at the idea.

"I was only kidding," said Ranmaru.

"Kidding about what?" asked Takenaga as he and Noi walked up behind them.

"Sunako came home looking really upset about something," said Yuki.

"Huh," said Noi as she walked over to Sunako's room and knocked at the door.

"Sunako, hey Sunako are you all right in there?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Sunako.

"What happen then?" asked Noi.

"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about all right?" said Sunako.

"Are you sure, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?" asked Takenaga.

Sunako took a deep breath.

'I can't tell them, they'll tell Kyouhei and then he'll want to try the whole relationship thing again. I can't do that, not for the baby's sake. Those girls got so made over the idea that we might want to try and be a couple imagine what they do if they found out I was carrying his child?' she thought.

"No, there's nothing I need to tell you," she finally said.

"Are you sure Sunako, you know we're your friends right?" said Sunako.

Sunako took a deep breath again.

"You know if it's a girl thing, you and I can just talk," said Noi.

Sunako thought about it for a moment.

'Could Noi keep a secret like this?' she thought. 'No I can't ask her to do that; you don't make friends do that. It's bad enough I'm doing it.'

"No it's nothing, but could you please just leave me alone for right now?" she said.

"Okay, sure," said Noi as she and the guys all walked away slowly.

Sunako was both glad and sad as she heard them walk away.

"I wouldn't mind getting to share this good news with them, but then they tell him and he can't know, it'd be too painful," she said to herself.

She looked over at her other friends.

"Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine, Sergeant George, I'm going to have a baby, a half light have dark baby. Ordinarily that would be bugging me but it's not. What's bugging me is that fact that I don't feel safe telling him. I can't help but think that if I tell him it would put the child in danger. I don't know what to do," said Sunako.

"_There is the one option, getting rid of it all together," _she heard Hiroshi say.

"You mean an abortion?" said Sunako, "I don't want to do that."

"_Well there's that or you could give it up for adoption,"_ said Akira.

"That's true I guess," said Sunako.

"_You can't do that, you can't just up and dump your baby like a piece of trash," _said Josephine.

"_That is true, no matter who's the father, your still it's mother and you have a connection to it don't you?" _said Sergeant George.

"That's true, this is still my baby and I have a right to do what I want to do," said Sunako.

"_And what do you want to do?"_ asked Josephine.

Sunako thought about it for a moment.

"I want to keep it, I want to keep it and raise it!" she said at last.

"_Then there you go, do that," _said Akira.

"You think so?" said Sunako.

"_If you feel its right Sunako, then you do it!" _said Hiroshi.

"All right then I will, I'm going to keep it and raise it!" said Sunako.

"But what will I do about Kyouhei and the others?"

"_You got 9 months to worry about that, I'm sure you'll come up with the right answer," _said Josephine.

"Okay then," said Sunako. "I may still have my problems with talking to Kyouhei and the others about this, but I can do this! I'm going to do this! I'm going to be a mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sunako waited patiently as she waited for the phone to finally pick up. She knew she couldn't very well keep this from her at least.

"Hello?" she finally heard her mother voice.

"Hi Mom, how's it going?" said Sunako.

"Hi Sunako, it's been so long since we've seen talk. I'm sorry we couldn't stick around too long for your graduation, but your father really had to get back," said her mother.

"It's okay, but listen Mom, I have something really serious to tell you," said Sunako, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" said Sunako's mom.

"I'm going to have a baby," said Sunako.

"Oh my god, you're going to be a mother?" said her mom.

"Yes Mom," said Sunako.

"Well who's the father?" asked her mother.

Sunako sighed.

"You remember Kyouhei Takano?" said Sunako.

"Yes," said her mother. Then she gasped, "NO!"

"Yeah," said Sunako and went and told her mother everything about the graduation night, and the attack from the fan girls the next morning and how now she didn't want to tell him.

"Sunako you can't be serious!" said her mother, "You can't not tell him he's going to be a father!"

"I know but I'm just scared Mom, I'm scared about what will happen if people find out about this baby," said Sunako.

"I guess I can understand that, but this still doesn't feel right," said her mother.

"I know I don't feel right about this either but at the same time I don't feel right about telling him either," said Sunako.

"Well you're a grown woman now and capable of making you own decisions, so I won't force you to do any thing you don't want to," said her mother.

"Thank you," said Sunako, "Oh and Mom?"

"Yes dear?" said her mom.

"Could you make sure Dad doesn't tell Aunty?" said Sunako.

"Why not?" asked her mother.

"You know she'll kill Kyouhei and the other guys if she finds out," said Sunako.

"Hmm, you have a point there. Don't worry, let me worry about your father and your aunt, and that includes him coming back to Japan to "handle" Kyouhei for you," said her mother.

"Thank you Mom," said Sunako.

"No problem dear, you just leave it to me!" said her mother, "congratulation dear, I'm really excited I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Thanks Mom, I'll call you later okay?" said Sunako.

"Okay, call me if you need any thing," said Sunako's mom.

"Okay Mom," said Sunako.

She sat on her bed and thought about what her mother had said about not telling Kyouhei about the baby.

'Maybe I'm overreaction about all of this,' she thought as she walked out of the room to see where Kyouhei was.

"So what all happen?" he heard Takenaga say as she neared the living room.

She poked her head in through the door to see the four guys all sitting around the couch and Takenaga putting an ice pack on Kyouhei's head.

"It was the most stupid thing!" said Kyouhei. "I was just walking through the shopping arcade, minding my own business when I happen to see this girl drop one of her bags. I bent down to pick up to her, she goes crazy thinking it's a sign of love and then next thing I know all the other girls around the arcade start going crazy like they did when they somehow found out I wanted to be Sunako's boyfriend. So then next thing I know I'm running for my life back home!"

Sunako sighed.

'Then again maybe I have a good reason to be couscous,' she thought.

"As if my day wasn't all ready going bad, I was riding the bus and these two mothers get on with their babies and both crying and fussing and just being simply annoying! And one of them went and yanked at my hair!" said Kyouhei, "Babies are so annoying!"

That last comment hit Sunako hard.

"Oh come Kyouhei, babies aren't that bad," said Yuki.

"Yeah they are, they're so loud and annoying, I can't stand them!" said Kyouhei.

"Oh I don't know it sounds like you and babies have lot in common," said Takenaga.

Sunako slinked out of the room as they guys all started yelling and arguing among themselves.

'He doesn't even like babies, he can't stand them,' she thought as she walked to back to her room. Not to mention that it sounded like girls where still extremely crazy about Kyouhei.

'I think I was right with my original decision about not telling him about the baby,' she thought.

She stopped at the room next to hers and opened it.

"This room isn't really being used for anything specific is it?" she said.

Just some extra storage space, but god knows they had enough of that as it was. Plus most of this stuff was here's, she was sure she could just move it out with out upsetting anyone too much.

"I will have to put the baby some where once it comes, and this room looks big enough for a baby," she said as she picked up some boxes and carried them out of the room. "Question is though where do I put all of this?"

"Hey Sunako, what are you up to?" asked Yuki.

"Um just making some space," said Sunako.

"For what?" asked Yuki.

"Um in case we get ourselves a new tenant," said Sunako.

"We're getting a new tenant?" asked Ranmaru walking up next to Yuki.

"Well no, not exactly, but Aunty was saying that there are a lot of new college students out there and maybe we should get a room cleaned out for them just in case," said Sunako.

"She did, when?" asked Takenaga.

"I just spoke to her and she asked if we could just clear some rooms," said Sunako.

"Um well okay then," said Ranmaru.

"Do you want some help?" asked Takenaga.

"Um you know, that would be great," said Sunako. The guys all went and started to help gathering up the boxes and carried them to another room.

"Thanks a lot you guys," said Sunako once they were all done.

"So is there another room we need to clean out?" asked Ranmaru.

"Hmm no, let's just wait and see if Aunty can get someone else for right now," said Sunako.

"Hmm okay then," said Yuki.

'I can't believe how easy they fell for that,' thought Sunako as she watched the guys walk off, 'Maybe keeping this pregnancy a secret won't be so hard after all.'

She walked into the room and looked around. She started imagine this room filled with baby things, a crib, a changing table, toys and even a rocking chair where she could rock her little bundle of joy to sleep or at the very least nurse the baby.

"So what's going on in here?" asked Kyouhei walking up behind her.

"Nothing, just making some extra space," said Sunako.

"Extra space for what?" asked Kuyouhei.

"Nothing special, it's just in case someone else comes to stay at the mansion with us is all," said Sunkao.

"Like who?" asked Kyouhei,

"Just someone," said Sunako. "So what was all of that complining about babies earlier?"

"Oh I had a bad run in with some today, real annoying!" said Kyouhei.

"So you don't really care for babies?" asked Sunako.

"God no, they're so annoying!" said Kyouhei.

"Oh," said Sunako, "I didn't think they're that bad."

"I guess once you get use to them, but I'm in no rush to be having any kind of baby anytime soon," said Kyouhei.

That just sealed the deal.

Sunako could actually feel her heart drop a bit at that comment.

'I'm sorry Mom, I know you want me to tell him, but there's no point. Even if we didn't have to deal with the annoying fan girls, he's not ready to be a dad. So I'm not going to make him,' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello scary girl, how are you doing?" asked one of the shop keepers as Sunako walked past.

"Just fine," said Sunako.

"How's that baby coming along?" she asked.

"Just fine," said Sunako.

It was very obvious to everyone that she was expecting, well everyone except the guys. Here she was now, 9 month along and due in a couple weeks but they still had no clue that she was pregnant. Of course is had mainly to do with the fact that the she had once again started to just keep to herself in her room, only ever coming out when they were at school. It was times like that she was grateful she was taking mostly online classes. It left her alone in the house most of the day and she could do her chores without being seen how big she was getting now. That and prepare the meals for the guys to simple heat up for dinner so they wouldn't need her to come out and cook.

It was almost like before, when they had first met, only now they weren't constantly trying to turn her into a lady.

"So any idea what you're having?" asked another shop keeper.

"No, I still don't want to know, I'll know when it comes," said Sunako.

"I keep telling you it's a boy, they way you're carrying it, it like a boy," said the first shop keeper.

"Hmm well, we'll see," said Sunako.

"You know what's real good for a mother to be, fish!" said a fish shopkeeper.

"You've been saying that all these past nine months," said Sunako with a smile. "I got to get home. Thank you for everything again!"

She walked as fast as she could carry herself to the house.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she got home and saw none of the guys were home yet.

She put the food away and got the dinner all ready to cook for the guys before heading to her room to do some work from her classes.

She soon got lost in the joy of her work when that she didn't notice the time or what was happing around her when out of no where she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Sunako, are you in there?" she heard Yuki call out.

"What is it, can't find the dinner?" she asked.

"Um no, there's a phone call for you, your mom couldn't get a hold of you on your cell phone," said Yuki.

"Oh, tell her I'll call her," said Sunako.

"Okay," said Yuki.

Sunako pulled out her phone and saw that there were indeed a lot of missed calls from her mother.

She quickly called her mother back.

"Hi Mom sorry I didn't realize you were trying to call, I had my phone on silent so I could do my school work," said Sunako.

"Oh its okay, I was calling to see how you're doing," said her mom.

"I'm doing fine," said Sunako.

"Have you said any thing to…," her mother said.

"No Mom I haven't," said Sunako.

"Sunako, how much longer are you going to keep silent about this? How much longer can you keep quiet about this? How will they be able to figure it out once it comes?" asked her mother.

"I don't know, I've been able to keep it from him and the others for this long," said Sunako.

"Hmm, well anyway, I'm calling because of two things, one I'm coming home to be there with you when you have the baby," said her mother.

"You are?" asked Sunako.

"Yes, I figured that since you're not going to tell him someone should be there with you and second, I was able to buy and ship everything else you said you still need for the baby, the crib the changing table, everything you said you were still needing for the baby," said her mother.

"Really?" said Sunako. She had had a hard time saving up for some of that stuff and she was starting to get desperate.

"It may get here before me. I was planning on coming sooner but had to postpone and won't be getting there till later," said her mother.

"Oh, that's okay," said Sunako.

"But you should know the guys that are delivering the stuff said they can also help set it up for you," said her mother.

"Oh cool," said Sunako.

'Let's just hope that they come during the time the guys are all at school,' she thought.

"Man what a day, why does our teach keep springing surprise quizzes?" asked Kyouhei as he and the other three walked home from school.

"He's only doing it to keep you on your toes Kyouhei," said Takenaga.

"Yeah well I'd like to use my toes and my foot to kick his ass!" said Kyouhei.

"Calm down," said Ranmaru.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just hungry," said Kyouhei.

"No surprise there," said Takenaga. "I'm sure Sunako will have a snack waiting for you when we get home."

"I still can't believe how little we've seen of her over the past nine months. I'm actually starting to miss her," said Yuki.

"Yeah it's almost like back when she first moved in, all she wanted to do was hang out in her room," said Ranmaru.

"I guess she still hasn't gotten over what to Hiroshi because of Kyouhei," said Takenaga.

"Hey that wasn't my fault! It was those damn crazy girls!" said Kyouhei.

"Yeah and they went crazy because you said you wanted to Sunako's boyfriend," said Takenaga.

"Hey, don't I have a right to try and be happy with who it is I want to be happy with?" asked Kyouhei. "I still wouldn't mind being with her, it's just I haven't gotten a real chance to talk to her for the longest time. She's been avoiding me the most."

"What the heck's going on here?" said Takenaga as they came up to the house to see some movers brining some huge boxes up to the house.

"Just dropping off some deliveries for Miss Nakahara," said one of the movers.

"What exactly?" asked Ranmaru.

"And from where?" asked Yuki looking at the truck, "Ninki Furniture Store, what does Sunako need from here?"

"Maybe it for a new tenant finally?" said Ranmaru.

"Just put it all in here," said Sunako as she motioned the movers to the room next to hers.

"Okay now where do you want to put all of this stuff?" asked one of the movers.

"Put the crib over there, the changing table over there and the rocking chair near the corner there," said Sunako pointing where she wanted everything respectively.

"Got it," said the men as they moved the boxes with the furniture to where they needed to go.

"That girls actually going to be a mother, she's so freaky looking, and so fat its ugly!" said one of the other movers.

'Ugly?' thought Sunako.

"Dude she's pregnant of course she's fat, most women look fat and ugly at this far along," said his friend.

'Ugly?' thought Sunako.

"Guys, stop being talking about the "ugly" girl and get back to work," said a different worker.

"UGLY?" shouted Sunako.

The movers all screamed and huddled together.

"You Called Me Ugly?" said Sunako.

"I, I was only joking," said the one mover.

"You Called Me Ugly!" said Sunako.

The guys all looked from their school work to the feeling of the house shaking and the lights flickering.

"Uh-oh, someone just called Sunako ugly," said Ranmaru.

They suddenly heard what sounded like the movers screaming and running out of the house. The guys all ran to the front door to see the van driving off full speed.

"Hey wait come back!" said Yuki.

"I wonder which one was dumb enough to call Sunako ugly," said Ranmaru.

Sunako sighed as she and looked at all the different nave opened boxes.

"Now what am I going to do, how am I going to get this stuff all set up?" she said to herself. "Hey Sunako, what all happen?" asked Kyouhei smiling walking out of the room. "We heard the movers running for their lives!"

Sunako gaped.

'Don't turn around,' she thought.

"So what's all this stuff anyway?" asked Kyouhei.

"Just some stuff," said Sunako, "Nothing too special."

"You want some help getting it set up?" asked Kyouhei.

"Uh, no, you don't have to do that," said Sunako.

"All right, I can't take this any more!" said Kyouhei.

"What?" asked Sunako.

"This, this whole avoiding each other thing! I realize that what happen to Hiroshi was upsetting to you, but come on, we've had other situation where something happen to you or Hiroshi because of some stupid fan club girl and we were able to put it past us and move on," said Kyouhei.

Sunako didn't sat anything.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Kyouhei as he walked up her. "What is seriously going on?" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Talk to me…," he stopped when he saw her belly.

"What the hell?" he said as he reached out and touched it. He immediately felt something kicking his hand.

"What was that just kicked me and please don't tell me that it's a spawn of evil," said Kyouhei.

"Kind of," said Sunako.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"HUH, SUNAKO'S PREGNANT?" shouted Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki from the couch.

"Yes!" said Kyouhei as he paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"Well who's the father?" asked Ranmaru.

"Who Do You Think?" said Kyouhei.

"Has she seen that weird prince recently?" asked Ranmaru.

"Do you think she finally gave in to that weird Boss's advances?" said Yuki.

"Maybe se finally found her sole mate from the after life," said Takenaga.

"Oh come on, is it that oblivious to you guys?" said Kyouhei.

"Hmm?" said the guys. Kyouhei looked at them.

"WHAT?" said the three of them.

"But the only time you were together was at the graduation party," said Takenaga.

"Yeah," said Kyouhei.

"But that was like 9 months ago," said Yuki.

"I know," said Kyouhei.

"What, She's That Far Along?" they shouted together again.

"How could she be with out us knowing?" asked Yuki.

"She has been keeping to each to herself a lot over the past months, we've hardly seen her," said Ranmaru.

"And she was been able to keep stuff from us before," said Takenaga.

"Yeah, but why didn't she tell us?" asked Yuki.

"May be we should go talk to her," said Takenaga.

"No, no, no!" said Sunako as she sat on her bed, "Why did he have to find out?"

"_Maybe you subconsciously wanted him to find out," _said Hiroshi.

"You think so?" asked Sunako.

_The baby's due soon and he is its father, he has a right to know," _said Josephine.

"Yeah you're right," said Sunako.

"_And don't you feel better now that he knows?" _said Sergeant George.

"A little," said Sunako.

"_But what about all of his crazy fan girls?" _asked Akira.

"Oh right, what about them?" said Sunako.

"_Don't you fret about it dear, you're this baby mother, I'm sure you can protect it," _said Josephine.

"Like I did for Hiroshi?" said Sunako.

"_I forgive you for that Sunako,"_ said Hiroshi.

"_I doubt those girls are crazy enough to hurt a real human being," _said Josephine.

"I hope not," said Sunako.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Sunako are you in there?" asked Takenaga.

"Yeah I'm here," said Sunako.

"Can we come in?" asked Takenaga.

"Sure," said Sunako.

She heard the door creep open and saw the light from the hallway shine into her room.

"Sunako?" she heard Takenaga as he walked into the room.

"Oh my god it is true, you are pregnant!" said Yuki.

"And really far along!" said Ranmaru.

"How far along are you?" asked Takenaga as he knelt down in front of her.

Sunako sighed.

"I'm do really soon," she said.

"For real?" asked the three.

"Yes," said Sunako.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Takenaga, "Or tell Kyouhei?"

"Because of what happen to Hiroshi," said Sunako.

"You mean his arm getting scratch?" said Yuki.

"Yeah," said Sunako, "If they did that to him, imagine what they try and do to a baby."

"Is that why you didn't say anything to us this whole time?" said Ranmaru.

"Yes, if I told you then you'd tell Kyouhei," said Sunako.

"Sorry Sunako, but you got admit we would have found about this sooner or later," said Takenaga.

"I've been keeping this a secret to myself for nine months now," said Sunako.

"Yeah but we probably have heard the baby crying or something once it was born," said Ranmaru.

"Really, I'm sure I could have just told you that I'm doing some sort of weird ritual or watching some sort of new horror movie and you guys would fall for it," said Sunako.

"You may have a point there," said Takenaga. "Well the important thing is we know now and we want to help in any way we can."

"You do?" asked Sunako.

The guys all nodded their heads and smiled.

"Thank you guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Sunako. "I didn't want to keep it from you but like I said I had my reasons."

"Yeah we understand," said Takenaga.

"So what are you having anyway?" asked Yuki.

"I'm not sure, I decided to not find out," said Sunako, "But a shopkeeper at the arcade thinks I'm having a boy based on how I'm carrying it right now."

"A boy huh," said Ranmaru, "Well don't you worry, I'll make sure to teach him how to be a real ladies' man,"

Yuki, Takenaga and Sunako looked up at him.

"Yeah well I'm sure that Sunako doesn't want her son to turn into a pervert," said Takenaga. "However I'm more then willing to help tutor him in anything at all to help make sure he does well in school."

"Oh I'm sure that Sunako doesn't want to her son to grow up boring," said Ranmaru.

"You think you know how to raise a kid better them me do you?" said Takenaga.

"Guys, guys don't fight, we need to help keep the baby in a positive environment," said Yuki.

"And that's why Sunako probably wouldn't want you near her baby, she wouldn't want him to become a wimp!" said Takenaga.

"Guys please don't fight!" said Sunako, "I appreciate you wanting to help out, but not like this. I do have something I need more help with. Since the movers ran away, I need help setting up my crib and other baby furniture."

"Sure we can help with that," said Takenaga.

"Thanks," said Sunako as she led them to the room next to hers. To everyone's surprise Kyouhei was all ready there with the box with the crib open and putting it together.

"Kyouhei, what are you doing?" asked Takenaga.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm setting up this crib for my baby," said Kyouhei.

"But why?" asked Takenaga.

"Because that what a father's suppose to do," said Kyouhei.

"Okay, do you want us to help?" asked Ranmaru.

"Knock yourselves out," said Kyouhei.

"Okay," said the guys as they all went to another box to get started.

"Hey Sunako, why don't you just go and lay down for a bit while we do this?" said Ranmaru.

"Okay, thank you, you guys," she said as she walked out of the room back to her own.

"Um Yuki, what are you doing?" asked Takenaga.

"I'm trying to get this box open," said Yuki as she struggled to rip the tape off of his box.

"It's easy," said Takenaga as he came and ripped it off with ease.

"Oh thanks," said Yuki as he went and tried to pull the continents out of the box, only he didn't have any luck with that either.

"Um Yuki, here," said Takenaga as he came and pulled the items out.

Yuki moaned.

"Why don't you go and see if Sunako needs anything?" asked Ranmaru.

"Okay," said Yuki as he walked out of the room.

"What is this anyway?" asked Takenaga, "Oh it's a rocking chair. It doesn't look like it's too hard to put together."

"None of this does," said Kyouhei who was all ready half way done with the crib.

"So Kyouhei, now that you know you're going to be a father, what's going to happen now?" asked Ranmaru.

"I'm not sure, I just found out. If I had a little bit more time to prepare for all of this I'd probably know what I wanted to do," said Kyouhei.

"Then why are you putting these things together?" asked Takenaga.

"I don't know it just felt right," said Kyouhei.

"Do you think you're ready to be a father?" asked Ranmaru.

"Who ever is, I'll just have to wait and see when it comes," said Kyouhei.

"Sunako was saying she thinks it's a boy," said Ranmaru.

Kyouhei took a deep breath.

"Like I said, we'll see what happens," he said.

"Here Sunako, I made you some tea," said Yuki walking into her room where she laid on her bed.

"Thank you Yuki," said Sunako as she sipped her tea.

"You know you really should have told us sooner about this, we could have helped out a lot," said Yuki as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah I know," said Sunako, "I'm really sorry I didn't before."

"Sunako are you really sure you're up to being a mother?" asked Yuki.

"Actually yes, I have had some time to really think about this and it feels right to keep it and raise it," said Sunako.

"You think you're ready?" asked Yuki.

"Well I feel ready, but we'll see what happens," said Sunako.

"Wow, who had thought we could have gotten it together so well," said Ranmaru as the three of them stood and admired their work.

Each thing was put together well and ready for the baby that would soon be using it.

"Yeah, looks like we're all set for this baby!" said Kyouhei.

"But are you?" asked Takenaga.

"Are you?" asked Kyouhei.

"I'm not the father," said Takenaga.

"Yeah but a baby here is still going to effect everything. You guys are going to be effected too," said Kyouhei.

"I'm looking forward to the baby actually," said Ranmaru.

"You are, why?" asked Takenaga.

"Well everyone knows babies are total babe magnets," said Ranmaru.

"You want to use my baby just to attract girls?" said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei no, you can't go to jail for murder! Do you want your kid to visit you in jail?" said Takenaga as he did his best to keep Kyouhei from Ranmaru.

They were soon interrupted with the sound of Yuki screaming and running to them.

"Yuki what's wrong?" asked Takenaga.

"It's, it's Sunako!" said Yuki.

"What, she asked you to be a sacrifice again?" asked Ranmaru.

"No, far worse!" said Yuki.

"What could be worse then that?" asked Kyouhei.

"Her Water Broke! She's In Labor!" said Yuki.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe this, we only just found out that she was going to have a baby and now looked what's happing, Sunako's having it!" said Yuki as he, Ranmaru and Takenaga all sat in the hospital waiting room.

"Yeah well that's life for you, always unexpected," said Takenaga.

"I wonder how Sunako's doing," said Yuki.

Just then they heard a screaming and saw a nurse running down the hall way.

"That girl is seriously creepy!" she said.

"What number is that now?" asked Yuki.

"Six I think," said Takenaga.

"Just another patient waiting to see Dr. Ranmaru," said Ranmaru as he walked up to her.

"These nurses aren't careful 9 months from now the hospital's going to have six new patients in their maternity ward," said Takenaga.

"Yeah right?" said Yuki.

"Will you stop scarring away the hospital staff, you'll need them to help you have the baby you know that right?" said Kyouhei.

"I can't help it, I'm in a lot of pain!" said Sunako.

"Well suck it up," said Kyouhei.

"You try sucking it up!" said Sunako, "What are you even still doing here?"

"I'm the father aren't I, I should be here for this shouldn't I?" said Kyouhei.

Sunako sighed.

"If you want to," she said.

"I do, I would have wanted to be there for you during this whole thing if you had told me!" said Kyouhei.

Sunako sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I was too scared to tell you," she said.

"Because of Hiroshi?" said Kyouhei.

"That and how you said you didn't like babies and weren't ready to have one," said Sunako.

"Well are you ready to be a mother?" asked Kyouhei.

"As best I can," said Sunako.

"And I probably would have more time to get ready to be a father if you had told me from the start, but that still doesn't mean I'm not going to try and be a father to this baby," said Kyouhei.

"Do you want to be a father?" asked Sunako.

"Kind of, I've always wanted to see if I could handle being a batter parent than mine were," said Kyouhei.

"Oh," said Sunako.

"Mrs. Nakahara," said Takenaga as he saw Sunako's mom running up to them.

"I got here from the airport as fast as I could, where's Sunako?" she asked.

"She's still waiting to deliver," said Takenaga.

"Oh, my poor dear, I'm just glad my flight got in on time," said Mrs. Nakahara, "How's she doing?"

"She's scared off at least six different nurse so far," said Takenaga.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Nakahara, "Well at least she finally told you all the truth. Thanks for calling me and letting me know where you were."

"Actually Kyouhei told us and he only found out accidentally," said Takenaga.

"Oh, oh well, the important part his he knows, where is he?" asked Mrs. Nakahara.

"He's in the delivery room with Sunako," said Takenaga.

"Oh that's nice," said Mrs. Nakahara. Just then her cell phone went off. "Excuse me real fast."

She walked off by herself to talk on her phone.

"You know I'm surprise Sunako's father or Aunty for that matter didn't come to mansion sooner and try to murder at least Kyouhei earlier," said Yuki.

"Maybe Sunako didn't tell them either," said Takenaga.

"Actually, I told her father and then told him that if he came to Japan to murder Kyouhei or told his sister and had her come and murder him, I'd take Sunako and the baby and leave to some unknown location and never let him see any of us again. That kept him quiet for the most part. However it didn't mean I could stop him from coming once the baby came," said Mrs. Nakahara as she walked back up to them.

"You mean…," said Takenaga.

"His flight just landed," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"Oh boy, good thing Kyouhei is all ready in a hospital then," said Takenaga.

"You go in," Kyouhei heard a voice from outside.

"No way, you do it!" said another.

"I'm not going in there, she's scared away nearly every nurse that came to see her," said the first voice.

Kyouhei poked his head out of room to see two doctors talking.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he asked.

"Uh, well, we're just getting ready to check on Miss Nakahara to see if she's ready to deliver," said one of the doctors.

"Yeah he's getting ready," said the other doctor as she shoved the first doctor towards the room and ran off.

"Hey!" shouted the first doctor.

"Look will you just get in here and check on her all ready?" said Kyouhei.

"Yes, yes," said the doctor as he took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hello Miss Nakahara, how are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to examine her. "Oh this is good, it looks like you're well enough dilated that we should be able to try and deliver."

"Finally," said Kyouhei.

"Are you sure you want to be there for it?" asked Sunako.

"Yes, I am, let's do this," said Kyouhei as they wheeled Sunako out to the delivery room.

"Let me just go and tell the guys what's happing okay then I'll be right there."

"Okay," said Sunako.

"Kyouhei, what's going on?" asked Takenaga as Kyouhei ran into the room.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up, Sunako's about ready to deliver," said Kyouhei.

"Oh my god, this is too much!" said Mrs. Nakahara.

"When did you get here?" asked Kyouhei.

"Just now, I'm glad you finally found out," said Mrs. Nakahara. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get Sunako to tell you sooner."

"It's okay, the important thing is that I know now and I should get back to her, I promised I would," said Kyouhei as he turned and ran back the way he came.

"Uh, uh, um, well, Miss Nakahara let's go ahead and get started," said the doctor as he walked up to Sunako.

"But we can't yet, he's not here yet," said Sunako.

"Sorry Miss Nakahara but we really should go ahead and get started," said the doctor.

Sunako growled at him.

"Uh maybe we can't wait just a little bit longer," said the helping nurse as she clung to his shirt.

"I'm here," said Kyouhei.

Sunako immediately calm down a bit.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had a run with your mother," said Kyouhei.

"My mother's here?" said Sunako.

"Yes, she's here and ready to be a grandmother just like I'm ready to be a father," said Kyouhei.

"Are you sure?" asked Sunako.

"Positive," said Kyouhei as he came and stood next to her and let her take his hand.

"Okay, Miss Nakahara go ahead and push then," said the doctor.

Sunako screamed and did so.

Yukie, Takenaga and Sunako's mother all looked up at the sight of the lights flashing.

"What's going on?" asked Ranmaru walking up to them.

"Sunako's having her baby," said Takenaga.

"Oh is that all, for a moment there I thought something was wrong with the hospital's power," said Ranmaru. He came and took Mrs. Nakahara's hand.

"Welcome madam, it's so nice to see you again. This must be a joyous occasion for you huh?" he said.

"Yes, both me and my husband are both really excited about this," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"Your husband?" said Ranmaru.

"Yeah, her husband who's on her way here," said Takenaga.

"Oh well, it's a good thing Kyouhei found out before he died," said Ranmaru.

"Miss Nakahara, good news, you're almost done, your baby's almost here," said the doctor, "Just need one more big push from you please."

Sunako took a deep breath.

"You can do this," said Kyouhei.

"Yes, yes I can," said Sunako as she went and pushed.

Suddenly another sound was heard in the room, the sound of crying, a baby crying.

"Congratulations Miss Nakahara, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl," said the doctor as he held the baby up for Kyouhei and Sunako to see.

"A girl?" said Sunako.

"Yep that's a girl all right," said Kyouhei as he smiled at the little infant.

"I don't believe it," said Sunako as she watched the doctor to take the baby away to be cleaned and examined.

Kyouhei walked over to her.

The baby looked up at him.

"She's perfect," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sunako lay in her bed looking loving at the little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket fast asleep.

"Hi, hi honey," she said softly to her little girl.

"She's cute," said Kyouhei as he stood in the door way after returning from telling everyone the good news. The guys had all decided to run off real fast to try and get a gift from the gift shop while Sunako's mom was calling her father real fast to tell him the good news.

Sunako looked up at him.

"Yeah, she's just fine," she said before looking back down at her.

"So what were you planning on calling her?" asked Kyouhei as he came and sat down next to her on the bed and stroked the baby's cheek.

"I have no real idea, I've only really been thinking about boys' names because of what that shopkeeper said," said Sunako.

"Well you know, I kind of like the name Miyako," said Kyouhei.

"What does it mean?" asked Sunako.

"Beautiful night," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm Miyako Nakahara, Miyako Takano, goes with both pretty well," said Sunako, "Yeah I think that might work."

"Cool, how about that Miyako, if you agree just stay asleep," said Kyouhei.

The baby stirred a little but reaming asleep.

"Looks like we have a winner," said Kyouhei as he took the baby into his arms. He smiled at her before looking up at Sunako.

"You should have told me about her sooner you know, I should have been allowed to know about her," he said.

"I know, believe me, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I didn't feel safe doing it," said Sunako.

"Why didn't you feel safe telling me?" asked Kyouhei.

"Because of what happen to Hiroshi," said Sunako.

"You mean his arm getting scratched?" asked Kyouhei.

Sunako nodded her head.

"Those girls were crazy enough to go after him just because you said you wanted to maybe try and be my boyfriend, I could only imagine what they do if they found out you had a baby with someone," said Sunako.

"Yeah and if any one ever tried to lay a finger on her they'd lose it!" said Kyouhei looking back down at the baby. "I'd put my life down for her."

"Huh?" said Sunako.

"I will risk my life to make sure that nothing ever happens to this girl, ever, I promise," said Kyouhei.

"But Hiroshi…," said Sunako.

"Is a manikin," said Kyouhei, "She is a living human being, and most wouldn't want to harm a small child. I'll admit it was sad they want to hurt Hiroshi like that, I know he's special to you, but let's be honest, I think Miyako is a little bit more important."

"Yeah that's true, I'm sure Hiroshi would agree," said Sunako.

"So with that said, where do we stand?" asked Kyouhei.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunako.

"Where do we stand as a couple?" asked Kyouhei.

"Couple, we never were a couple I thought," said Sunako.

"True but we were going to try when we slept together all those months ago and you got pregnant," said Kyouhei.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Sunako.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could at least try and be a couple. I'm not asking you to marry me, for now. But I am asking you at least try and see if the two of us can be happy together," said Kyouhei.

Sunako thought about it for a minute.

"I don't want to go too fast, I want to take it slow, very slow," she said at last.

"That's fine, I kind of want to take it slow to, just to see what if we really could make it together without going to far," said Kyouhei.

"But I do have to ask something, are you just asking for this because of her?" asked Sunako pointing to the baby.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to be with you, baby or no baby!" said Kyouhei, "I wanted to back then didn't I?"

"Yes that's true," said Sunako.

"Now let me ask you, are you just agreeing to give it another shot because of her?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yes," said Sunako.

"You are?" asked Kyouhei.

"Keeping her from you was wrong and I realize that, so I should consider myself lucky that you even would still want to try and be with me now after that. She helped me realize that," said Sunako.

Kyouhei smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Takano!" boomed a huge voice.

Kyouhei and Sunako both turned around and looked at her father standing in the door way.

"Dad!" said Sunako.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean, I just kissed her," said Kyouhei.

Her father started to growl.

"Dad please don't wake up the baby!" said Sunako.

Her father shifted his eyes to the baby in Kyouhei's arms.

"So, this is my granddaughter," he said staring at her.

"Yep, do you want to hold her?" asked Kyouhei as he stood up and let him take her.

Mr. Nakahara smiled at her.

"My granddaughter, how nice," he said.

"Oh she's beautiful!" said Sunako's mother as she came and stood next to her husband, "But I thought you said you were going to have a boy."

"That's what everyone kept telling me, but well what can I say," said Sunako.

"What's her name?" asked her mother.

"Miyako" said Sunako.

"Miyako, what a beautiful name," said her mother, "Where did you get that name from?"

"From him," said Sunako pointing to Kyouhei.

"I heard the name and it sounded nice. Then I heard what it meant, I thought it was perfect," said Kyouhei.

"It does fit, it mean's beautiful night right?" said Mrs. Nakahara.

"Yeah that's right," said Kyouhei.

"I like it," said Mrs. Sunako.

"Yes it will do, but won't do is what you did to me lovely daughter!" said Mr. Nakahara.

"Dad, the baby," said Sunako.

"Why don't I take her," said Mrs. Nakahara as she took the baby from her husband.

"Yes, that's fine, meanwhile you and I are going to have a talk!" said Mr. Nakahara as he grabbed Kyouhei and pulled him out of the room.

"DAD!" said Sunako.

"Dear, remember what I said, all three of us will leave!" said her mother.

"Don't worry I won't kill him," said Mr. Nakahara as he shut the door.

"So what do you want old man?" asked Kyouhei annoyed.

"I want to know what do you plan to do about my daughter and her child!" said Mr. Nakahara.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyouhei.

"Are you going to make my daughter an honest woman?" asked Mr. Nakahara.

"What, you mean marry her?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yes," said Mr. Nakahara.

"No, not right now any way," said Kyouhei.

"What, Why Not?" said Mr. Nakahara.

"Because I don't want to get married to someone just because we have a kid, I'd want to marry someone because I want to spend the rest of my life with her! And Sunako agrees with me, she doesn't want to marry me just because we have a kid. We don't want teach that to our daughter. We did however agree to try and be a couple, but I wanted to do that nine months ago," said Kyouhei.

"Oh really," said. Mr. Nakahara, "And then what?"

"I don't know, we'll see. We should first see if we can be a compatible couple. And then, if it works out, then hopefully we can someday get married. If not, at least we can say we tried," said Kyouhei.

"Yes, that's right, and you will try, you will try your hardest you got that! I will see to it!" said Mr. Nakahara.

"Okay got it," said Kyouhei as he walked back into the room.

"So what did you two boys talk about?" asked Sunako's mother who was still holding the baby.

"I was just making sure that we knew where it was Takano stood when it came to Sunako and Miyako," said Mr. Nakahara.

"We all ready agreed to try and be a couple at least Dad," said Sunako.

"Yes that's what he said," said Mr. Nakahara.

"You two are going to try and be a couple, how sweet," said Mrs. Nakahara as she handed Miyako back to Sunako, "I hope it works out."

"It had better," said Mr. Nakahara.

"Dear, you can't force love, if they fall in love and get married then they do but if they don't oh well, they're doing what they think is best," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"But, but," said Mr. Nakahara.

"Dear you must be famished from your flight, let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat," said Mrs. Nakahara as she picked her husband and carried him out of the room.

"So we're going to try and be a couple huh?" asked Kyouhei as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, let's try it," said Sunako.

"And any crazed girl that want to hurt her had better watch out because I swear anyone does they're dead!" said Kyouhei.

"Got that right!" said Sunako.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Excuse us," the two suddenly heard Takenaga's voice from the door, "Can we come in?"

Kyouhei and Sunako both looked to the door way where he, Yuki and Ranmaru where all standing.

"Yeah come on in," said Kyouhei.

The three walked in carrying a vase of yellow flowers, a pink girl balloon and a brown teddy bear like with a pink bow.

"Hi Sunako, how are you feeling?" asked Yuki as he put the vase down on a near by table.

"I'm fine," said Sunako looking back down her baby.

"So is this her?" asked Takenaga as he came next to the bed and looked at the baby.

"Yep, my, our little Miyako," said Sunako.

"Miyako, that's a pretty name," said Yuki.

"I kind of like it," said Ranmaru.

"Can I hold her?" asked Takenaga.

"Sure," said Sunako as she handed her up to him.

"Hmm, she's cute, really cute," said Takenaga, "In fact she looks a lot like you."

"Then she can't be that cute," said Sunako.

"Oh come on, she gorgous and yes she does look like you!" said Kyouhei.

"Whatever," said Sunako, "I will admit she is cute."

"Let me in, I want to see Sunako's baby!" they all suddenly heard Noi shouting as she burst into the room.

"Uh, Noi," said Takenaga.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kyouhei.

"Oh my gosh, Takenaga, you're holding a baby, that is so cute, I think I'm going to faint!" said Noi.

"Uh here, Ranmaru you haven't had a chance to hold her yet have you?" said Takenaga as he quickly handed the baby to him.

"Um okay," said Ranmaru.

"Ohh," moaned Noi.

"Hmm, you are cute," said Ranmaru, "Makes we wonder what kind of cute girl you'll grow up to be. But of course I'd be willing to wait for you to see what kind of lady you become. Even if we're so different age wise, love doesn't know age."

He suddenly started to moan in pain as he felt a hand pinching the back of his neck.

"Okay its creepy enough that you'd want to hit on a baby, especially a new born, but the fact that this is my daughter makes it totally unexcitable," said Kyouhei. "Now I'm going to only say this one time Ranmaru, you are to never ever, hit on my daughter ever got it?"

"Got it," said Ranmaru weakly.

"In fact give me that!" said Kyouhei taking the baby away from him, "I don't feel safe with you holding her."

"Can I hold her?" asked Yuki.

"Sure, I feel a lot safer with you holding her," said Kyouhei as he handed her off to him.

"How are you feeling Sunako?" asked Noi as she came over to the bed.

"Fine for the most part," said Sunako.

"I still can't believe that you kept this from everyone for all this time, even me," said Noi.

"I'm sorry, but I just, I just felt scared after what happen to Hiroshi," said Sunako.

"You mean those stupid crazy women that attacked him?" said Noi, "Are you worried that something would want to hurt your baby too?"

"It made me worry that's for sure," said Sunako.

"Well don't you worry Sunako I'll do whatever it takes to keep little, uh, what's her name?" asked Noi.

"Miyako," said Sunako,

"Oh, that's so pretty," said Noi, "Anyway I'll make sure to protect baby Miyako no matter what, you just leave it to me Aunt Noi!"

"Aunt Noi, oh god," said Kyouhei, "How the hell did you even find out?"

"Well I may have told her when she called," said Takenaga.

"Oh thanks a lot," said Takenaga.

"Well I got worried when I came by the house and no one was there," said Noi, "Of course I wasn't the only that was there wondering where you guys all were."

"Hello," said Tamao walking into the room.

"Uh Tamao, hi," said Ranmaru.

Tamao walked up to Yuki and the baby and looked at her.

"What a beautiful baby," she said, "I was most surprise when Miss Kasahara told me you were in the hospital having a baby Miss Nakahara."

"Yeah we all were," said Ranmaru.

"I apologize that was only able to really get something together at the last minute for the baby," said Tamao, "Driver."

"Yes lady Tamao," said her driver walking into the room. He opened up a laptop and started up a slide show on the screen. "The baby jungle gyms, the 50 toy dolls and teddy bears, each one completely different from the other, the rocking horse, the rocking elephant, the rocking panda, rocking dragon, the toy grand piano, the complete set of the best the children's books, the toy rattles, including the gold and silver rattles are all set and ready for delivery they are just waiting for the name."

"What is the name of your lovely daughter?" asked Tamao.

"Uh Miyako," said Sunako.

"Driver," said Tamao.

"Right away Miss Tamao," said her driver as he pulled out his phone.

"If this is what she was able to get at the last minute, I'm curios about what she'd do if she had more time to prepare," said Takenaga.

"Yeah really," said Yuki.

"The name is Miyako Nakahara," said Tamao's driver.

"Nakahara Takano," said Sunako.

"What's that?" asked Tamao.

"Her name, its Miyako Nakahara Takano," said Sunako.

"Very well," said Tamao smiling, "Driver."

"The name is actually Miyako Nakahara Takano," said the driver into the phone.

He hung up and said, "The items are being delivered to the house as we speak. They should be there by the time Miss Nakahara and Baby Miyako are ready to go home."

"Oh, okay, um thank you," said Sunako.

"May I please hold the child?" asked Tamao.

"Sure go right ahead," said Yuki handing her the baby.

"She really is a lovely child, I sure do hope that I will be as good of a mother as you are once I am able to be blessed with children," she said gazing at the baby with love.

"I think you're going to make a great mother someday," said Ranmaru as he came and stood next to her.

"You think so?" asked Tamao, "That is really sweet of you."

"What about you Takenaga, do you think I'll make a good mother someday?" asked Noi.

"Uh, sure," said Takenaga.

"Do you ever think about having babies?" asked Noi.

"Sure, someday," said Takenaga, "You haven't had a chance to hold the baby yet have you?"

"You right I haven't," said Noi walking over to Tamao who willing handed the baby to her.

"What do you think Takenaga, do I look right a good mother or what?" asked Noi.

"Yeah, you look very natural with that baby," said Takenaga with a smile.

"Oh wow, imagine me, a natural mother," said Noi.

"Yeah well first you have to have to your own kids for that," said Kyouhei as he took the baby back.

"Humph, listen to you Mr. Big Important Dad," said Noi.

Kyouhei just looked down at Miyako.

"Yeah, I'm this baby's dad, and I love her," said Kyouhei.

The next day Kyouhei and Sunako were able to take Miyako home.

"I just heard from Takenaga, apparently all of Tamao's stuff just got there and set up," Kyouhei as he gathered up Sunako's bag and the diaper bag, "Oh and get this; she was also able to get us an unlimited supply of diapers and baby food from some baby company."

"She did all of this for us, wow," said Sunako as she got Miyako in the car seat, "Her kids are going to be really lucky."

"I guess," said Kyouhei as they walked out of the room and headed to the elevator.

When they got home the guys, Noi, Tamao, and her parent's were all standing outside the room with a banner that read, **CONGRADUALTION SUNAKO AND KYOUEI. WELCOME HOME MIYAKO.**

"Where did you guys get that?" asked Kyouhei.

"Do you not like it, I can it replaced right away," said Tamao.

"Oh no, it's fine," said Sunako walking into the house and down the hall, "I'm going to put Miyako to bed real fast after I do one thing."

She walked into her room and over to her other friends.

"Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine, Sergeant George, I'd like you all to meet my daughter Miyako," said Sunako.

"_A girl, but I thought you were going to have a boy Sunako," _said Hiroshi.

"That's what the shop keeper at the arcade kept saying," said Sunako, "But I'm happy either way."

"_And what about the father, how does he feel about all of this?"_ asked Akira.

"He seems okay about it for the most part considering I only told him about right before she was born," said Sunako.

"_So what's going to happen now?" _asked Josephine.

"He and I decided to try and be a couple for real, just couple dating for right now, and we're going to take it slow," said Sunako.

"_Good for you," _said Sergeant George.

"_Do you think it'll work out?" _asked Hiroshi.

"I don't know, but we're going to try it for now," said Sunako. "He said he would have wanted to try again even if there wasn't a baby. But the important thing is that Miyako grow up happy."

"_True, very true," _said Hiroshi.

"Hey Sunako, what are you doing here?" asked Kyouhei walking into the room.

"Just introducing Miyako to my friends is all," said Sunako as she turned and carried Miyako to her room.

She and Kyouhei stood there looking at her for a moment.

"I think she does look a lot like you," said Kyouhei as they walked out of the room together towards the living room, his arm around her.

"If you say so," said Sunako.

"Yeah well anyway they had some food brought over so let's eat!" said Kyouhei.

"Let's hope for Sunako's sake Miyako doesn't inherit her father's appetite," said Takenaga.

"I think she has," said Sunako, "She's been sucking me dry."

"Hmm well anyway, Sunako, I'm afraid that your father and I have to leave as soon as the meal is over," said her mother.

"So soon, but you just got here," said Yuki.

"I know, but we were only able to really get away for a short time as it was," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"It's okay," said Sunako, "I know you have to get back. I am glad that you were able to come up."

"You take care of yourself and the baby okay," said her mother as she and her husband both stood up.

"And you make sure to take care of my Sunako and my Miyako Takano!" said Mr. Nakahara in deep voice.

"Yes, yes, I will," said Kyouhei.

Just then his cell phone went off.

"I'm gong to go and take this, meet you at the cab," he said.

Mrs. Sunako went and hugged Sunako one more time.

"I'll come back first chance I get I promise," she said.

As she got into the cab she saw her husband

"Who was that dear?" she asked.

"My sister, I told her about Sunako and the baby," said Mr. Nakahara.

"What?" said his wife.

"Well I figure since he knew, it was safe to tell her," said Mr. Nakahara.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Nakahara.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good night guys," said Sunako as she and the guys all went to their rooms.

"Good night," said Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru as they walked into the room.

"Good night Sunako," called Kyouhei.

"Good night," said Sunako with a smile. The five of them soon fell asleep only to so be awakened by a huge wailing.

All four guys all poked their heads out of the rooms in time to see Sunako walking into Miyako's room.

"Everything okay?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yeah, she's just hungry," said Sunako as she sat down with Miyako and started to nurse her.

"What's wrong with the baby?" asked Takenaga as he Ranmaru and Yuki all tried to walk in.

"Hey how about some privacy in here, Sunako's trying to breast feed!" said Kyouhei as he shoved them out.

"Oh that is that all," said Yuki.

"That baby sure can scream though," said Ranmaru.

"She was hungry, give her a break," said Kyouhei.

"But she's all right now right?" asked Ranmaru.

"At least for the time being," said Takenaga.

"What do you mean for the time being?" asked Yuki.

"Well considering this is a newborn, she's going to be getting up for a long time," said Takenaga.

The next morning Takenaga, Yuki Ranmaru and Kyouhei slowly walked into the living half asleep.

"That has got to be one of the longest nights I ever had dealing with a woman and didn't enjoy it," said Ranmaru.

"Don't joke like that Ranmaru," said Kyouhei.

"Can someone make some coffee?" asked Takenaga.

"Sunako makes the coffee and I think she's still busy with other stuff," said Yuki.

"Right," said Takenaga.

"Do you guys want some coffee?" asked Sunako running into the room.

"No we're fine, you should go back and lay down, you were the one up most of the night," said Kyouhei as he got up and ushered her back to her room.

"Are you sure, don't you guys still have to school?" asked Sunako.

"Oh right school," said the guys.

"I think we can manage to skip another day," said Kyouhei, "You worry about yourself and Miyako okay?"

"Okay," said Sunako walking to her room.

Just then they heard the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it," said Yuki.

"Who could it be so early?" asked Takenaga as he and the others followed towards the door.

Yuki open the door to see a basket right in front of it.

"Huh, what's this?" asked Yuki as he picked it up.

"Don't tell me that someone dump another baby on our door step," said Takenaga.

Yukie pulled back the blanket to see a note inside.

"Look up?" he read out loud.

The four all looked up to see something falling down towards them.

"Is that a giant stork?" asked Ranmaru as it came and landed in front of the front steps.

Just then they stared to hear a loud laughter.

"Oh god, I don't want to know what it's delivering!" said Takenaga.

"Hello boys!" said Aunty as she went and jumped down off the stork and walked up to them.

The guys all screamed and huddled together.

"What, what are you doing here?" said Takenaga.

"What else, I'm here to see Sunako and her new baby of course," said Aunty walking past them to the house.

"Oh good," said Yuki, "I was afraid she going to murder us."

"Oh I have every intention of killing you all," said Aunty.

The guys all gulped.

"But first I want to see the new baby!" said Aunty.

Sunako sat next to the bassinet as she watched Miyako sleep.

"You are actually pretty in your own way," she said.

"Sunako, guess who's here?" said Aunty walking into the room.

"Aunty, what are you doing here?" asked Sunako.

"What does it look like; I'm here to see your new bundle of joy and of course to commit murder," said Aunty as she came over and looked at Miyako. "Oh she's beautiful!"

"Thank you Aunty, but was that about murder?" asked Sunako.

"Just like I said, I'm murdering those four boys, but I wanted to see the baby first," said Aunty.

"But Aunty you can't kill them, especially Kyouhei," said Sunako, "If anything you should murder me for keeping them in the dark about the pregnancy."

"What?" asked Aunty.

Sunako went and explain what happened after graduation and how is scared her to keep quiet about her being pregnant.

"Oh you poor thing," said Aunty.

"So please Aunty don't kill them, they have been more then kind and understanding about me keeping this from them and have also been very kind in offering to help out if I need it with the baby, especially Kyouhei. He's all ready stepping up and trying to be a father to her. And god knows I don't deserve that from them after keeping all of this from them," said Sunako.

"Really?" said Aunty as she stroked her chin thinking. She then turned around and walked out of the room.

"Aunty, where are you going?" asked Sunako as she ran after her.

"Do you think we should run?" asked Yuki as they guys all huddled together on the couch.

"She'll just find us," said Takenaga.

"Do you think if we plead for mercy, she'll do it quick and painless?" asked Ranmaru.

"Hello boys," said Aunty as she walked into the livening room, "I just spoke to Sunako and she told me how nice you were offering to help out with her and Miyako even though she's been hiding her from you all this time. That's really sweet of you boys."

"Uh thank you ma'am," said the guys.

"And as such it got me to thinking, babies take up a lot of time and money so I've made a decision, if you boys keep to your promise of helping out Sunako with the baby, I'll finally allow you to start living here rent free," said Aunty.

"RENT FREE?" shouted the guys.

Just then they heard Miyako crying.

Kyouhei jumped up and ran to her room.

"Is she okay?" he asked as Sunako picked up Miyako and started to rock her again.

"You guys screamed so loud she woke up," said Sunako.

"Sorry, we got a little bit excited when you aunt told us we were finally going to get to live here rent free!" said Kyouhei.

"Keep it down!" said Sunako.

"Sorry, here let me take her," said Kyouhei as he went and stared to pace the room with her until she calmed down and went back to sleep.

From outside, Aunty and the other tree all watched.

"Hmm, something tells me I can definitely trust you boys to help out," said Aunty.

"Of course you can," said Ranmaru.

"Good, then I have no problem letting you live her rent free," said Aunty.

"Oh sweet," said Yuki.

"Thank you so much," said Takenaga.

"Just remember that you better help out go it?" said Aunty.

"Of course we will!" said the guys.

"Good because if I find out you aren't, you won't have to worry about rent," said Aunty.

"We won't?" asked Takenaga.

"No, because I will come back and kill all of you," said Aunty.

"Oh okay then," said the guys.

"I can't believe you went and got us to finally be able to live here rent free, that is so awesome!" said Kyouhei looking down at Miyako, "You're like the gift that just keeps coming! I love you!"

"Just because she got you free rent finally?" asked Sunako.

"No, the free rent is just an added bonus," said Kyouhei, "I really do love her."

"I'm surprise that you'd want to be a father even after I kept it from you for so long," said Sunako.

"Yeah well I always wanted to try and see if I could be a better parent then mine ever were," said Kyouhei.

"Oh, well I think you're off to great start," said Sunako. "Have you even gotten a chance to tell your parents?"

"No, I figure there was no point, my dad would probably be too buys to come and my mother probably wouldn't want to come and see me just to see the baby," said Kyouhei.

"How did it go Miss Nakahara?" asked one of the light attendants as Aunty flew away.

"Just well, the baby is so cute and I didn't have to murder the boys and ruin my nails," said Aunty.

"Very good," said flight attendant.

"Which makes me feel like I should call Kyouhei's parents to congratulations about the baby, I'm sure Kyouhei went and told them," said Aunty.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh god," moaned Takenaga flopping down on the couch after another long night of being up all night with the baby.

"Miyako sure has a set of lungs on her just like her mother," said Yuki as he flopped down next to Takenaga.

"I'd say they're more like Kyouhei's," said Ranmaru as he too flopped down onto the couch.

"Either way she's just doing a good jog at keeping us up all night," said Takenaga, "I'm just glad on today's not a school day."

"But on the plus side she got us free rent," said Yuki.

"Yeah she does have that going for her," said Ranmaru, "And she was able to kind of bring her parents back together."

"Yeah, Kyouhei and Sunako are actually able to talk to each other now," said Takenaga.

"Hey guys, I'm running to the grocery store, is there anything I can pick up for you?" asked Sunako as she walked into the livening.

"Well I don't need any groceries, but if you're willing to stop off at a pharmacy I could use some more body lotion," said Ranmaru.

Takenaga reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"He just joking Sunako, you should go back and lay down, one of us can go to the grocery store okay," said Yuki.

"Are you sure?" asked Sunako.

"We wouldn't be earning our free rent if we didn't help out right?" said Yuki.

"Okay but let me make out a list," said Sunako, "Make sure you stick to it."

"Sure no problem," said Yuki.

"Was there any place you needed to run to?" asked Takenaga.

"Well, um no, but I do need to do the laundry," said Sunako.

"I think I remember how to do it," said Takenaga.

"Here," said Sunako as she went and wrote down some directions, "Just follow this and you won't break anything."

"No problem," said Takenaga.

"Can I do anything?" asked Ranmaru.

"I think the dishes still need to get done," said Sunako.

"Just leave it to moi," said Ranmaru.

"Just be careful and don't break anything, remember what I taught you," said Sunako.

"Don't worry I can handle it," said Ranmaru.

"Okay, but if it get's too much, please don't hesitate to come and get me," said Sunako.

She wondered back to her room and collapse down on her bed.

She drifted off to sleep only to soon wake up to the sound of a crash, boom, Miyako crying.

Sunako groaned.

'Priorities Sunako, priorities,' she thought as she got up.

"What was all the banging and crashing?" asked Kyouhei as he walked out of his room too.

"Most likely Takenaga and Ranmaru trying to earn their free rent," said Sunako as she walked into Miyako's room.

"Got to get her back to sleep and then go see what they did wrong this time," said Sunako.

"I'll go see, you get Miyako back to sleep and then get back to sleep yourself," said Kyouhei as he walked to the kitchen.

Ranmaru was busy cleaning up the pile of broken dishes.

"I guess I still have to slippery fingers," said Ranmaru.

"I'm sure you say that to all the ladies," said Kyouhei.

"Well excuse me, I'm still waking up from being up all night from you baby," said Ranmaru.

"And that's probably what you say to all of the ladies' husbands," said Kyouhei.

"Well I think we need a new washer," said Takenaga walking into the kitchen too.

"Again, what are going to tell Aunty this time?" asked Kyouhei.

"Leave it to me, I'll just tell her we need one that works better for babies clothes and the same with dishes, I'll just tell her we need some safer to use around children," said Sunako.

"I thought I told you to go lay down," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah well if I leave you guys to do all of the house work, they're won't be much of a house left to lie down in," said Sunako as she grabbed the broom from Ranmaru and started to sweep.

Kyouhei grabbed it from her.

"Go lie down and get some rest, you shouldn't push yourself, it's not healthy for you!" he said.

"Since when were you such an expert about parenting?" said Sunako as she yanked the broom back.

"I've been studying up on some parenting magazine thank you!" said Kyouhei grabbing the broom back.

"Parenting magazines you!" said Sunako as she tried to take the broom back.

"Yes, I had to try and hurry up to try and learn what I needed to do in order to be a good father when I found out that I was becoming one!" said Kyouhei, "And it said that a new mother shouldn't push herself!"

"I'm not pushing myself, you are because you're not letting me do what I want to do!" said Sunako.

"Oh look at that, they're fighting again," said Ranmaru.

"Can't say I ever saw them fighting over who _should_ be doing the house work though," said Takenaga.

"I'm home," Yuki called out as he walked into the hose.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard what sounded like arguing coming from inside.

"Huh, Sunako and Kyouhei must be arguing about doing chores like before," said Yuki.

Just then he heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello is Kyouhei Takano there?" asked a voice.

"Who should I say is calling?" asked Yuki.

"This is father," said the voice.

"Oh," said Yuki, "One moment."

He turned towards the kitchen in time to Kyouhei hauling Sunako out of the kitchen.

"I'm taking you back to bed and making you stay there even if it means that I have to tie you to it!" he said.

"Um Kyouhei," said Yuki.

"What?" said Kyouhei.

"Your father's on the phone," said Yuki.

Kyouhei immediately let go of Sunako.

Sunako looked up at him.

"What does he want?" asked Kyouhei.

"What did you need sir?" asked Yuki into the phone.

"I need to talk to him about something important," said his father.

"He says needs to talk to you about something important," said Yuki.

Kyouhei sighed.

"All right," he said before turning to Sunako. "You get back to bed, and when I get off the phone you better still be there and not trying to do chores! And you!" He pointed at Yuki.

"Get those groceries into the put away before they go band and try to help Ranmaru clean up the kitchen."

"Okay," said Yuki timidly as he grabbed the bags and ran to the kitchen.

Sunako stayed where she was.

"What are you still doing here, get to bed!" said Kyouhei, "Don't make get Ranmaru and Takenaga to carry you there!"

"Fine," said Sunako as she walked out of the room.

Kyouhei took a deep breath and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Kyouhei, it's me Dad," said his father.

"Hi Dad, what's up?" asked Kyouhei.

"What's this about you having a baby?" asked his father.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyouhei.

"I just got a call from your mother. It seemed that your landlady called her to congratulate her on her new grandchild," said his father.

'Oh you got to be kidding me, that stupid lady went and ratted me out!' thought Kyouhei.

"What's going Kyouhei?" asked his father.

"Just that, I had a baby," said Kyouhei.

"What, what do you mean?" asked his father.

"I'm a father now," said Kyouhei.

"With who?" asked his father.

"Sunako Nakahara," said Kyouhei, "You remember her right?"

"Yeah, I do recall her," said his father, "You two really had a baby together?"

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl, we name her Miyako," said Kyouhei.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" asked Kyouhei.

"One of two reasons, one I only found out right before the baby was born," said Kyouhei as he went and told the whole graduation fiasco to his father.

"Oh and that's why you didn't tell us?" asked his dad.

"Well that I didn't think you'd get a chance to even come see the baby and I didn't think Mom would even care, let take the time to come and see her," said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei," said his dad.

"What you think she would dare come here if it meant seeing me as well?" asked Kyouhei.

He could hear his dad sigh.

"I can't say for sure son, but I am going to be coming through town on business in a few days, would be it all right for me to stop by to see you and her was it?" asked his dad.

"Yes, and her name is Miyako," said Kyouhei.

"That's a nice name, I'm sure Sunako put some serious thought into it," said his father.

"I picked it out," said Kyouhei.

"Oh, well I still like it," said his dad, "Anyway is it okay if I stop by?"

"I guess if you really want to you can, we'll be here," said Kyouhei.

"Cool, can't wait to see you and my granddaughter," said his dad.

"Yeah that's great Dad," said Kyouhei as he hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" asked Sunako.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" asked Kyouhei.

"Was having a hard time sleeping," said Sunako.

"Hmm well anyway, my dad's coming to see the baby," said Kyouhei.

"Oh, just him?" asked Sunako.

"Yeah, it's not like my mother would come," said Kyouhei.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyouhei didn't seem to be a good mood for the next few days. He hardly talked or smiled except when he was with Miyako. He always smiled for her even when she was keeping him up all night.

"Are you going to be okay Kyouhei?" asked Yuki, "When you dad comes and all?"

"I think so, it's not he's going to stick around for long," said Kyouhei.

The three of them all looked at each other.

"Well at least he's actually he's coming to see you," said Takenaga.

"Only because he's business is taking him through the city, It's not like he'd make the time otherwise," said Kyouhei.

A few days later Mr. Takano arrived.

"Hello, welcome Mr. Takano," said Takenaga as he open the door for him.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you, um where's Kyouhei?" asked Mr. Takano.

"Well if he's not in the kitchen chow down or in his room studying, he's probably in baby Miyako's room," said Takenaga as he led the man down the hall towards the baby's room.

Sure enough Kyouhei was there looking over the crib.

"Um Kyouhei, your father's here," said Takenaga.

Kyouhei slowly turned around to look at him.

"Hi Kyouhei," said his dad.

"Hi Dad," said Kyouhei coldly.

"So, where is she, where's this baby you were telling me about," said Mr. Takano.

"Right here in the crib, duh," said Kyouhei as she moved over.

"What's going on?" asked Sunako when she saw Takenaga walking out of the room.

"Kyouhei's father's here," said Takenaga.

"Oh," said Sunako as she went and poked her head into the room.

"She's cute," said Mr. Takano.

"Thanks," said Kyouhei.

Then he saw his dad pull something out from his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Kyouhei.

"Your mother asked me to get some pictures while I was here for the baby," said his father as he held up the camera.

Kyouhei sighed.

"I take it them that this means that she's not going to come and see her in person," he said.

His dad sighed as well.

"Kyouhei it's not that she…," he said.

"What, what, love me, care about me, tolerate me," said Kyouhei, "We both know how she's feels about me. I shouldn't have expected her to care about her own granddaughter either. Just take your pictures and go!"

"Kyouhei," said his father.

"Just do it all ready," said Kyouhei.

His father turned and got the camera ready to snap the photograph when suddenly out of no where Sunako appeared and snatched the camera away from him.

"Hey," said Mr. Takano.

Sunako smashed the camera onto the wall, breaking it into millions of pieces.

"My camera!" said Mr. Takano.

"You can look at her, you can touch her, you can hold her, but no pictures," said Sunako.

"What, but why?" asked Mr. Takano.

"If your wife wants to see the baby she'll have to come here to see her first, and him," said Sunako pointing at Kyouhei.

"What?" asked Mr. Takano.

"No pictures until she comes and see the baby in person first, no arguments," said Sunako.

"Oh, um okay," said Mr. Takano.

"But like I said, you can still hold and touch and see her," said Sunako as she walked over to the crib and picked Miyako up and held her out to Mr. Takano.

He stared at the baby for a little while, still getting over what had happened.

"You don't have to hold her if you don't want to," said Sunako as went about to put the baby back into the crib.

"No, no, I'll hold her, I'd like to hold her," said Mr. Takano.

"Here then," said Sunako as she went and handed him the baby.

Mr. Takano smiled as he looked down at the baby.

"I can see a little bit of Kyouhei in her, but I think she's takes more after you Miss Nakahara," he said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's saying," said Sunako.

"So where are you two standing relationship wise, is there going to be a wedding anytime soon?" asked Mr. Takano.

"No, not at this point," said Kyouhei, "But we are going to try and be a couple together, just to see if we can, not just because of the baby."

"Oh well, that's nice," said Mr. Takano, "I should be getting going though."

"So soon?" asked Kyouhei.

"I was only able to really stop by because my work brought me through here, so I can only stay for a short time," said Mr. Takano, "I will however be able to take go see your mother and tell her what you said about her coming to see you and the baby."

"Sure, thanks," said Kyouhei.

"So what all happened with Kyouhei and his dad?" asked Yuki.

"Sunako smashed Mr. Takano's camera and said that his wife will have to come here to see the baby in person first before she's allowed any pictures.

"She wouldn't let him take any pictures of the baby?" asked Yuki.

"Not if he was going to show them to Kyouhei's mother," said Takenaga.

"Is it really okay though, to ask Kyouhei's mother come here?" asked Ranmaru.

"I don't know, but Sunako told him and Kyouhei didn't object," said Takenaga.

Mrs. Takano sat on her couch reading peacefully when she heard her front door open.

"Hi," said her husband as he walked in.

"Hi," she said, "Did you go see them?"

"Yes, I did," said her husband.

"And did you get some photos of her?" asked Mrs. Takano a little bit eagerly.

"No, not really," said Mr. Takano.

"Why not?" asked his wife.

"She, the mother, wouldn't let me take any photos for you. She said you have to come see her once in person before you're allowed to just settle for pictures of her," said Mr. Takano

"I, have to, go see him, in person if I want to see my own granddaughter?" asked Mrs. Takano.

"Yes," said Mr. Takano.

"I don't know if I can face him," said Mrs. Takano.

"Well then, you won't get to go see the baby, and believe me, she's cute, very cute," said Mr. Takano.

A few days later there was phone call at the mansion.

"I'll get it," said Ranmaru, "Hello, how can help you?"

"Hello, is Kyouhei there?" asked a voice.

"And who is this?" asked Ranmaru.

"It's his mother," said the voice.

"Oh!" said Ranmaru as he went and nearly dropped the phone.

"Can I talk to him?" asked his mother.

"One moment," said Ranmaru as he ran out of the room to the kitchen where Kyouhei was busy fixing himself a snack.

"Um Kyouhei," said Ranmaru.

"What?" asked Kyouhei.

"Your mother is on the phone," said Ranmaru.

"Oh," said Kyouhei, "I suppose I'd better take it."

He walked out of the kichen and over to the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Hello, anyone still there?" asked Kyouhei.

"Hello Kyouhei," said his mother at last.

"Hello Mother," said Kyouhei.

"How, how are you?" asked his mother.

"I'm fine," said his mother. "I was wondering would it be all right if I came to see the baby in a few days."

"Just the baby?" Sunako heard Kyouhei say as she walked into the room.

"Yes I want to come see the baby, if that's all right," said his mother.

"Fine whatever do what you want, I don't care!" said Kyouhei as he slammed down the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunako.

"Now my mother is coming as well, to see the baby!" said Kyouhei.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't know if I can do this," said Mrs. Takano as she and her husband walked up the stairs to the front door of the mansion.

"Come on, you wanted to see the baby didn't you?" asked her husband, "This was the only way they would let you. Just be glad I was able to take the time off of work to come with you."

"Yeah," said Mrs. Takano as she rang the door bell.

"Oh hello, and welcome," said Yuki as he answered the door.

"Hello, it's nice to see you," said Mr. Takano.

"Won't you come in?" asked Yuki.

"Sure, thank you," said Mr. Takano as he and his wife walked into the house together.

"You can go and wait in the living room while I go and tell Sunako and Kyouhei you're here," said Yuki.

"Thank you," said Mr. Takano.

"You don't think this will take too long do you?" asked Mrs. Takano as the two sat waiting for Sunako and Kyouhei.

"Just stay calm, we'll see the baby, and maybe get a picture or two and then well go, just like that," said Mr. Takano.

"I hope so," said Mrs. Takano.

"Hope what?" asked Kyouhei walking into the room.

"That you're going to keep your promise about letting your mother seeing your baby," said Mr. Takano.

"You will, but first you and him need to talk," said Sunako walking into the room and pointing to Kyouhei.

"What, but that wasn't a part of…," said Mrs. Takano.

"You and he talk, just for a little while like a mother and son should, then you'll get to see the baby," said Sunako, "That's the deal."

Mrs. Takano took a deep breath.

"Very well," she said. Kyouhei went and sat in a chair next to the couch.

"I'll give you all a minute," said Sunako, "In the meantime I'll go make us some tea."

She wondered into the kitchen where she found the guys all spying on them from the door.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sunako.

"Just seeing what's going on is all," said Ranmaru.

"Are you sure about all of this?" asked Takenaga.

"I figure they could at least try again to get along, they might as well for the sake of Miyako," said Sunako.

"Well we'll see, Kyouhei's mother never really could tolerate her son and his good looks," said Takenaga.

"They have until the tea's ready to talk, we'll see what happens," said Sunako.

"It's nice to see you again so soon Dad," said Kyouhei, "And you're looking well Mother."

"Yes, you are too son," said his mother.

"Surprise you guys were able to come," said Kyouhei.

"Well I was told this was the only way I'd get to see my grandchild," said Mrs. Takano, "I'm still utterly surprise about that."

"I was too at the time, but surprisingly I've adjusted to it," said Kyouhei.

"I can't help but feel sorry for that woman though," said Mrs. Takano.

"She did during the delivery," said Kyouhei.

"That's not what I meant, I meant the whole keeping it a secret from you this whole time, she must have been really scared not to tell you something so important," said Mrs. Kyouhei.

Kyouhei groaned.

"Your father told me all about what happen, those other girls showing up and attacking her, that's awful," said Mrs. Takano.

Kyouhei sighed.

"Doesn't that bother you at all, aren't you at all sorry for what happened?" said his mother.

"Of course I am, of course I didn't want that to happen to her and her stuff. But wasn't it like I did it on purpose! I didn't want her to get hurt nor have her stuffed damaged," said Kyouhei.

"Yes you never do, do anything on purpose do you Kyouhei, it's always just because of your looks," said his mother.

"I didn't ask to be born this way!" said Kyouhei.

"But you were and look what it got you, it kept you totally in the dark these last nine months while the woman carrying your child suffered on her own!" said his mother, "And to top it all off, we had to learn about from your landlady when she called to congratulate us on the grandchild we didn't even know we had!"

"Well sorry, if I had known sooner, I'd probably try and do something to make sure she didn't tell you," said Kyouhei.

"You'd be willing to keep us in the dark about our own grandchild?" asked Kyouhei's mother.

"Well why not, I pretty much figured that you'd wouldn't want to come and see any baby I'd ever have if meant having to see me too!" said Kyouhei, "Be honest you'd wouldn't have come this time if it hadn't been for the fact that Sunako wouldn't let Dad take any pictures of her."

His mother sighed.

"Most likely," she admitted.

"I thought as much," said Kyouhei.

"Well this is going nicely," said Mr. Takano, "Let's not fight okay? Let' not forget what we're doing here, letting your mother getting to meet her granddaughter?"

"Right, let's not forget that," said Kyouhei, "Let's just be glad she looks more like Sunako then me! You'll probably like her better that way.""Kyouhei," said his father.

"Oh come on Dad if the baby did look more like me she'd probably take one look and run away, "said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei, please, it's not like I didn't love" said his mother.

"No you just couldn't tolerate me because I was so radiant," said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei it was hard all right, it was just too hard!" said his mother.

"And what you thought it was wonderful for me?" said Kyouhei.

"All right, maybe I was too harsh with you about it, and it was wrong to take me frustration out on you. It really wasn't your fault that you were born the way you were," said his mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered very quietly.

"What?" asked Kyouhei.

"The tea's ready," said Sunako as she walked into the living room carrying a tray, "Did you get a real chance to talk?"

"Yes, we did," said Mr. Takano.

"Good, I'll go check on Miyako and bring her out," said Sunako as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

"What did you just say Mom before Sunako walked in?" asked Kyouhei.

"Hmm?" asked his mother.

"I heard you whisper something what was it?" asked Kyouhei.

"I was just, I was just," stuttered Mrs. Takano.

"What did you say dear?" asked her husband.

"I said I'm sorry all right!" she said.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" asked Mr. Takano.

"I'm sorry I was too hard on you as a child, when you were suffering just as much," said Mrs. Takano.

Kyouhei looked at his mother really surprised.

"You're sorry?" he said.

"Yes, I am somewhat sorry for the way I treated you, even thought it was still hard dealing with you," said Mrs. Takano.

"Thanks, I guess," said Kyouhei.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Sunako as she walked into the room holding Miyako in a blanket.

"Yeah, I think so," said Kyouhei.

"Is this her?" asked Mrs. Takano as she stood up from the couch eagerly.

"Yes this is her, Miyako," said Sunako as she walked over to the Takanos and lifted the blanket to let them get at the baby.

"Oh she looks so pretty," said Mrs. Takano as she took the baby into her arms.

"So is it safe to take a picture?" asked Mr. Takano as he took out a new camera.

"Yeah you can take a picture now," said Sunako. Mr. Takano immediately started snapping away.

"Perfect," he said as he snapped.

"Um excuse me, would you like one of us to get a group photo of the four of you?" asked Takenaga walking in from the kitchen.

"Sure, why not," said Kyouhei as the four of them sat on the couch and Mr. Takano handed Takenaga the camera for him to take the picture. It was hard to get Mrs. Takano to look up from the baby.

"She's really pretty, not like Kyouhei, but still quite pretty," she said gazing at the baby with love.

"Uh, thanks I guess," said Kyouhei and Sunako.

"I'm glad that I came here to see her in person," said Mrs. Takano.

"You're welcome back anytime to come and see her. Just remember you'd have to see him as well," said Sunako.

"I know, but we'll, maybe I'll be able to handle it for her sake," said Mrs. Takano as he reluctantly let Sunako take the baby back.

"Well even if you don't make it again, thanks for coming this time," said Kyouhei.

"And now you can get away with getting pictures if you can't manage to come back again," said Sunako.

"Thanks, but I may actually want to try to come here in person to see Miyako again in person," said Mrs. Takano as she and her husband walked to the door.

"Well, we'll be here if you ever do, all three of us," said Kyouhei.

"That actually went better then I thought it would," said Mrs. Takano as she and her husband drove off.

"Yeah, you and Kyouhei didn't even get into a shouting match," said her husband, "And all because you wanted to see the baby."

"Yeah, well there's something really special about her," said Mrs. Takano.

"So I didn't hear you and your mom getting into a big fight, so I take it went really well," said Sunako as he put Miyako down in her crib.

"Yeah, it didn't go too bad," said Kyouhei, "Most likely it was because she was afraid that you wouldn't let her see the baby."

"Hmm, so the two of you were willing to put aside your differences for the sake of Miyako huh?" asked Sunako.

"Yeah well, she's just special like that I guess," said Kyouhei.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey there scary girl," said a shopkeeper as Sunako walked past pushing Miyako's black stroller with her.

"Hi," said Sunako.

"Been a long time since we've seen you, almost a month I think," said the shopkeeper.

"Yeah well it's been hard for me to get a chance to get out of the house," said Sunako.

"So is this your baby?" asked the shopkeeper as she came to get a close look.

"Yep, my little girl," said Sunako.

"A girl huh, who had thought it, shows what I know," said the shopkeeper. "Hey honey come here, come and see the scary girl's baby."

He husband came out from the back of the shop.

"Well look at that, it's a girl huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sunako.

"You're loosing your touch there honey," said the shopkeeper to his wife.

"Yes, will the important thing was she was born healthy and strong right?" said his wife.

"Yeah," said Sunako.

"Hey everyone, come look at this, the scary girl back and she brought her baby," called out the shopkeeper.

"Oh wow,"

"Really?"

"I want to see,"

Soon several other shopkeepers and shoppers gathered around the baby's stroller to get a better look at her.

"Easy everyone, let's not crowd the baby now," said Sunako.

"So what's her name scary girl?" asked someone.

"Miyako," said Sunako.

"Miyako, huh, fits," said someone else.

"I like it," said another person.

"How old is she now?"

"About two months," said Sunako. "Listen I hate to be rude but I do need to do my shopping still so could you all…?"

"Oh right," said the crowd as they disperse back to their stores and shopping.

"So did you ever work up the courage to tell the father the truth scary girl?" asked the first shop keeper.

"Yeah, kind of, he figured out I was pregnant then I just went and told him the truth," said Sunako.

"How did he take it?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Fine, surprisingly, and he's still taking it okay, he's really acting like a father," said Sunako.

"Oh how sweet," said the shopkeeper. "I still and you and the former Mr. Mori High School have a baby together."

"Goth, Goth?"

"Loli, loli?"

"Did I hear just hear right nay?" asked Yvonne.

"Did that person just say…" said Laseine.

"That Kyouhei and Nakahara have…," said Madeleine.

"Have a baby together?" said Roxane.

"So do you think your baby's going to inherit her daddy's dislike for veggies?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Hmm, who knows, she all ready seems to be inheriting Kyouhei's appetite as it is," said Sunako.

"No Nay!" shouted the Goth Loli sisters.

"Huh?" said Sunako looking around. The Goth Loli sisters quickly hid behind another shop.

"This is unbelievable nay!" said Yvonne

"I can't believe that Kyouhei would have a child with her nay!" said Laseine.

"This is unforgivable nay!" said Madeleine.

"She must pay nay!" said Roxane.

"The question is though, what do we do nay?" said Yvonne as she and the others all looked out from their hiding place over at Sunako and her stroller.

"So he's okay being a daddy then?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh yeah, he's really captivated by her," said Sunako.

"That's it nay!" said Yvonne.

"What nay?" asked the other three.

"That baby's no ordinary baby, she must some sort of magical creature that Nakahara created in order in ensnare Kyouhei nay," said Yvonne.

"You right nay, that's got to be it!" said the other three.

"So that means then there's only one thing to do nay," said Yvonne.

"What nay?" asked the other three.

"Simple nay, we must free Kyouhei from this evil creature's clutches nay!" said Yvonne.

"Right nay!" said the other three.

"So anything else?" asked the shopkeeper as she finished giving Sunako her items.

"No I think that's it for now," said Sunako, as she let go of the stroller's handle and pulled out her wallet to pay for everything.

"Now's our chance nay!" said the four Loli girls as she quickly came out of their hiding spot and moved over towards the stroller.

"Thank you very much," said the shopkeeper as she handed Sunako back her change. Just then she let out a huge scream.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Sunako turning around only to see the stroller gone!

"What the hell?" she said.

"Those girls those four weird Loli girls just took off with it!" said the shopkeeper trembling and pointing the way.

Sunako looked down the street to see the four girls running away really fast.

She growled mad loudly as the sky turned black and lighting struck!

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY BABY!" she shouted as she ran after them.

"I don't think I ever see her get that mad, not even when she was trying to protect her food!" said the shopkeeper.

"We did it nay!" the four girls shouted happily as they raced down the street with the stroller.

"Kyouhei will surly thank us for this nay!" said Yvonne.

"He'll be forever grateful to us nay!" said Laseine.

"He'll be indebted to us forever nay!" said Madeline.

"We're his savors nay!" said Roxane.

Just then they saw the sky darken and lighting flash across the sky.

"Goth-Goth?" they all said as they all turned their heads.

They could see what looked like a black aura coming at them at full speed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" shouted Sunako.

"Double time girls!" said Yvonne as they started to go faster.

"Hey Kyouhei why did we have to stop off at the arcade?" asked Takenaga as they guys walked around after getting out of school.

"I wanted to make sure Sunako got some meat, I forgot to ask her to before we left today," said Kyouhei.

Suddenly they noticed the sky turning stormy.

"Some one got Sunako really mad!" said Ranmaru.

"What the hell?" said Takenaga pointing towards the Goth Loli sisters running at them and something dark and scary running after them.

They stopped right in front to the four of them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Kyouhei as he looked down at the stroller, "Miyako?"

"MY BABY!" shouted Sunako.

"Why are you guys trying to kidnap my baby?" asked Kyouhei as he reached down and picked her up.

"We were only trying to save you from the evil witch, "said Yvonne.

"You guys really are crazy if you think I need rescuing," said Kyouhei.

"Is she okay?" asked Sunako running up Kyouhei and the baby.

"Yeah she's fine," said Kyouhei.

"Good," said Sunako. Then she looked at the Goth Loli sister.

"You Stole My Baby, That Will Not Fly!" she said.

"Hey Miyako, you should watch this, this is something you'll probably learn someday," said Kyouhei as he position her to turn and watch Sunako chase the Goth Loli sisters away.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What was that all about anyway?" asked Kyouhei when the group got home.

"Apparently they found out that Miyako's your daughter and got jealous," said Sunako.

"Oh great," said Kyouhei.

"Well the important thing should be that she didn't get hurt right?" said Ranmaru.

"Yeah, that's true," said Sunako as she walked Miyako to her room and put her to sleep.

"I got to say though Sunako, I don't think I've seen you've move that fast unless something happen to Hiroshi," said Takenaga.

"Well Miyako is my daughter, and a lot more fragile than a manikin," said Sunako.

Then she gave off a little sigh.

"Of course now that those four know, they'll no doubt tell more and more and I doubt that their little attack is going to be the last," she said.

"Well anyone tires messing with Miyako, they're going to have to answer to me, there's no way in hell I'd let anything happen to her.

"Sure," said Sunako as she walked to the kitchen.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" asked Kyouhei as he followed after her.

"It's not like you can watch her 24/7," said Sunako.

"And what you can?" asked Kyouhei.

Sunako shot his a glance before returning to putting the food away.

"Oh no, we are not going to be doing this again!" he said.

"Do what?" asked Sunako.

"This, this whole, not sure if we should be together thing, I thought we were going to at least try and be a couple," said Kyouhei.

"What are you getting at?" asked Sunako.

"Well for one thing, you can't blame every bad thing that happens between us on me," said Kyouhei, "And second of all, if we are going to try and be a couple shouldn't we try doing what couples do and go out on a date."

"A what?" asked Sunako.

"You know, a date, a thing couples go on together to have a good time and get to know each other better," said Kyouhei.

"I know what a date is, what I don't get is where you're going with this," said Sunako.

"I'm saying maybe we should start acting like a couple and go on a date," said Kyouhei.

"Huh, you want to go on a date?" asked Sunako.

"Well why not?" asked Kyouhei.

"Well, I don't know what about Miyako?" asked Sunako.

"What about her?" asked Kyouhei.

"I'm just not sure if we should leave…," said Sunako.

"Oh come on, you haven't had any fun since she was born, and she's two months now. I'm sure she'd be fine for just one night," said Kyouhei.

"Okay, but who can we get to watch her?" asked Sunako.

Kyouhei smiled.

"You want us to baby-sit this Friday?" asked Takenaga.

"Do you have plans?" asked Kyouhei.

"Not really I guess, Noi's out of town," said Takenaga.

"Yeah I didn't have any plans either," said Yuki.

"I was keeping my schedule free in case some hottie wanted an evening out moi," said Ranmaru.

"There you go, so one of you can baby-sit right?" asked Kyouhei, "You did promise Aunty you'd help out with the baby for the free rent right?"

"Yeah that's true," the guys all said together.

"And it's just for one night, and we won't be out for that long," said Kyouhei.

"All right we'll do it," said Takenaga.

Kyouhei turned and looked at Sunako who was standing in the door way.

"See, problem solved, we have a baby-sitter," he said.

"Hmm," muttered Sunako, "I get to pick out where we go."

"Fair enough," said Kyouhei.

"I can't believe they're actually going to go out on a date!" said Yuki.

"It is kind of nice they can get along again," said Ranmaru.

"Is there anything good on?" asked Takenaga as he flipped through the channels Friday night.

"Let's just watch movie," said Yuki.

"Which one?" asked Ranmaru.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Sunako walking into the room.

The guys all looked over at her.

"Sunako what are you wearing?" asked Kyouhei.

"Clothes," said Sunako.

"Yeah but you can't wear those clothes!" said Yuki.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Sunako looking down at her blue jeans and t-shirt.

"You're going out on your first date with Kyouhei, this is special, you got to dress up for it!" said Ranmaru.

"We're just going to see a movie," said Sunako.

"The perfect place for a boy to express his love to lovely and you might as well make sure you look like you want to him to give it to you," said Ranmaru.

"He sounds like he's talking from experience," said Takenaga.

"Yeah," said Yuki, "But he does have a point Sunako, don't you want to look nice for this?"

"I don't care how I look as long as we have fun," said Sunako.

"Oh come on we can find you something nice to wear!" said Ranmaru as he grabbed her and pulled her back to her room.

"Hey let go of me, I needed to talk to the three of you about something!" said Sunako.

"You can talk after you change," said Ranmaru.

""Change into what?" asked Kyouhei walking out of his room.

"What the heck are you wearing Kyouhei?" asked Ranmaru.

"Clothes," said Kyouhei.

"But those clothes are so casual," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah so what?" asked Kyouhei.

"So, don't you want to wear something nice on you and Sunako's first real date?" asked Ranmaru.

"I don't care how I look as long as I'm comfortable. It's not like Sunako was going to get really dressed up either," said Kyouhei.

"That's what I said!" said Sunako as she pulled herself free from Ranmaru's grip, "Besides I still need to talk to you guys."

"About what?" asked Yuki.

"I just wanted to make sure you know what to do for Miyako. She's asleep for right now, but she'll probably need to get up at least once for a diaper change. The diapers are kept in the top drawer of the changing table. I may sure to stock it so there should be plenty there, that and wipes; there should be plenty for you. I also hung a new outfit on the closet's door knob in case she needs it. You won't have to feed her; we'll be back in time. However in the worse case scenario, there are some formula and bottles in the top let cupboard near the refrigerator, and it's real simple to prepare. But like I said we should be back in time. You guys have our cell numbers and I left the number to Miyako's doctor on the kitchen just in case," said Sunako.

"Is there any questions?"

"No, and don't you worry, Miyako's in good hands," said Takenaga.

"All right then, let's go," said Kyouhei as he moved Sunako towards the door.

"Seriously guys don't hesitate to call if things get too much for you with Miyako.

"Don't worry about her Sunako, we'll take good care of her," said Yuki.

"Are you sure we should be going out like this?" asked Sunako.

"You heard what they said, they'll take good care of her, and in the mean time you stop worry about her and focus more on the date we're going to have," said Kyouhei.

"Right, focus on the date, focus on the date," Sunako chanted as she and Kyouhei headed off to the movie theater.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what movie are we seeing anyway?" asked Kyouhei as he and Sunako waited in line.

"A special double feature, the first Friday The 13th followed by the re-make!" said Sunako.

"Oh, is that it?" said Kyouhei.

"This theater do this all the time, I came all the time, even when I was pregnant," said Sunako.

"Uh-hu," said Kyouhei as they got the front ticket counter and pulled out his wallet.

"You're paying?" asked Sunako.

"That's what guys do on these dates don't they?" asked Kyouhei.

"Okay," said Sunako.

"Can we just decide on a movie all ready?" asked Takenaga as the guys flipped through their selection.

"I still say we should watch a comedy," said Yuki.

"I wanted to watch a romance movie," said Ranmaru.

"Of course you'd want to watch something like that," said Takenaga.

"Its sounds better then the weird documentary you suggested," said Yuki.

"It's really educational and entertaining!" said Takenaga.

"So are romance movies," said Ranmaru.

"Only to someone like you," said Takenaga.

"Maybe we should try one of Sunako's scary movies," said Takenaga.

"I don't want to watch a scary movie," said Yuki.

"Well we have to decide one something, we're stuck here more or less until Kyouhei and Sunako get home," said Takenaga.

"There has to be something we can do," said Ranmaru.

"Uh I think there is, but I don't think its fun," said Yuki holding up the baby monitor where they could all hear Miyako crying.

"Got the popcorn," said Kyouhei as he took the seat Sunako had been saving for him, "You sure you don't want anything?"

"No I'm fine," said Sunako not looking away from the screen as the movie started. She sighed happily as the first murders took place and the theme music started to play.

"This movie is great, don't you think so?" she said.

"Sure, it's okay," said Kyouhei as he tossed some popcorn into his mouth.

"Did you know that Jason wasn't the real villain in the first movie, it was his mother that was killing everyone!" said Sunako.

"Yeah I know, I've seen this movie before," said Kyouhei.

"It was not knowing that got that one girl killed at the begging of the movie Scream," said Sunako with delight.

"Fascinating," said Kyouhei.

"Okay let's see what we got here," said Takenaga as he laid Miyako still crying down on her changing table.

"How do you undo this thing?" he asked as he tried to figure out how to unbutton Miyako's clothes.

"Here let me, I'm an expert at it," said Ranmaru.

"Okay, that doesn't sound creepy at all," said Yuki.

"Then you try it," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah, you're the more feminine one here," said Takenaga.

Yuki glared at them.

"Fine," he said as he went and fiddled with the button of the outfit, "Ha, I got them off."

"Okay, now can you get the diaper off?" asked Takenaga.

"That's easy," said Yukie as he went and unfasten the diaper.

The three all looked down, and quickly covered their noses.

"Oh gross!" said Takenaga.

"One baby did all that?" said Ranmaru.

"I don't know if I have the stomach to handle it!" said Yuki.

"Well one of has to!" said Takenaga, "Don't forget we promised Kyouhei and Sunako that we'd take care of Miyako and we will!"

"Right!" said Ranmaru and Yuki.

"Just hold your breath and let's do this!" said Takenaga, "Yuki make sure you have the wipes ready and Ranmaru, you make sure that the new diaper is read!"

"You got it!" they said.

"Oh that was too good, that was too amazing!" said Sunako with glee as the credit began to run for the first movie.

"If you say so," said Kyouhei. "But at least it got over in time, I need some more popcorn, I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Sunako.

Kyouhei casually walked up to the concession stand.

"More popcorn please," he said.

"Coming right up," said the clerk.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it's Kyouhei Takano from school!" a girl shouted from across the lobby.

Soon more and more girls started to swarm in from what ever theater they were in to see him.

"What movie are you here to see Kyouhei?"

"The special showing of Friday the 13th," said Kyouhei as he grabbed his tub of popcorn and tried to head back to his theater.

"Oh that's sounds so scary,"

"Are you seeing it with any one?"

"As a matter of fact I am, I'm on a date," said Kyouhei.

"WHAT?" shouted the girls making the lobby shake!

"Okay, that wasn't so bad," said Takenaga as he went and finished cleaning up the baby.

"Yeah sure," said Ranmaru as he went and quickly dump the old diaper into the diaper genie.

"Now how do we put the new one on?" asked Yuki.

"Uh, well, um," said Takenaga as he maneuver the new diaper around.

"No no you have it on backwards," said Ranmaru.

"You think you know how to do it so well then you do it!" said Takenaga.

"Don't yell Takenaga, you're getting Miyako upset!" said Yuki as Miyako started to cry again.

"Oh sorry, sorry," said Takenaga. "Let's see, okay I think I have it right now, there."

Ranmaru and Yuki looked at it.

"Yeah that's on backwards," they both said.

"I'm on a date and I should get back to her before the movie starts, excuse me," said Kyouhei.

The girls all came and stood in his way.

"Who is it?"

"None of your damn business," said Kyouhei.

"Yes it is!"

"Why is that?" asked Kyouhei, "Don't I have a right to be with who I want to be, shouldn't I be allowed to be happy? And if you girls really cared about me then you'd realize that and let me get back to her!"

"Who is she?"

"None of your business now get out of the way!" Kyouhei shouted scaring all the girls away.

"There you are, you almost missed the begging," said Sunako.

"Sorry, got held up in the lobby, we should probably leave through the back though," said Kyouhei.

"Huh?" asked Sunako.

"Shh, the movie's starting," said Kyouhei.

Sunako looked up at the screen excitedly. Kyouhei smiled, she looked cute doing that.

Sunako was so captivated over the movie that she almost didn't feel the arm around her. She looked over at Kyouhei who was still eating his popcorn but smiled at her when he realized that she was staring at him.

"No, I'm fine," said Sunako as she inched closer to him.

"Okay I think we got it right this time," said Takenaga as he held Miyako up.

"Yeah that looks like," said Yuki.

"After like the 15th try," said Ranmaru.

"Hey, you didn't do it right the first time either!" said Takenaga.

"Takenaga!" said Yuki as Miyako stared to cry again, "Great now we got to get her calm down so we can get her back to sleep!"

"If we can change a diaper then we can get her to calm down," said Takenaga.

"Uh how?" asked Ranmaru.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," said Takenaga.

"Maybe we could walk her around for a little bit?" said Yuki.

"No no, let's try singing to her, I heard that works real well," said Ranmaru.

"Can you sing?" asked Takenaga as he walked Miyako to the living room and paced back and forth with her. "I think Yuki had the better idea. We'll take turns if we have to."

"So why did we have to leave out the back?" asked Sunako as she and Kyouhei walked home.

"Let's just say I thought it'd be safer," said Kyouhei.

"Some girls found out that you were on a date didn't they, that's what the huge scream was, wasn't it?" asked Sunako.

"Yes, but I told them that if they cared about me they'd let me be," said Kyouhei.

"Then why did we sill leave out the back?" asked Sunako.

"Better safe then sorry right?" asked Kyouhei.

"Sure," said Sunako as they kept walking.

"Hey," said Kyouhei as he grabbed her shoulder, "I really did have a good time tonight, we should do this again. I heard they're doing the two Nightmare on Elm Street movies next week."

"Nightmare on Elm Street, That's so great! I'm going to be dreaming about Freddy tonight!" said Sunako.

"Most people don't want to do that," said Kyouhei, "But then again you're not like most people."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Sunako.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Kyouhei with a smile.

"So do you think the guys survive being alone with Miyako?" asked Kyouhei when they got home.

"Who knows," said Sunako as they walked in and towards the living room. They found the guys all scatter among the living room asleep.

"Looks like they had fun," said Kyouhei.

"But where's Miyako?" asked Sunako as she hurried down to the room. Miyako rested comfortably in her bed.

"She looks okay to me," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah, makes me feel better about us going out next weekend," said Sunako.

"So you're up to it?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yeah, I had a good time," said Sunako, "Good nigh."

"Hey wait a minute," said Kyouhei.

"What?" asked Sunako.

"Didn't you forget what it is people do at the end of these dates?" asked Kyouhei.

"Uh well, um..," Sunako sputtered as Kyouhei pulled her close and before she knew it, Kyouhei kissed her.

"That's the most important part I think right?" he said.

"Yeah, that was the best part," said Sunako as went and kissed him back.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Miyako look at me," said Yuki to Miyako as she sat in her baby seat.

Miyako stared blankly at him as he tried making a funny face at her

"Come on Miyako I know you can do it," said Yuki as he went and made another scary face.

Miyako just kept staring at him blankly.

"Oh come on Miyako," said Yuki.

"What are you doing exactly Yuki?" asked Takenaga.

"I'm trying to see if Miyako will smile. I read that when a baby turns 3 months they start to smile," said Yuki.

"Oh really?" said Ranmaru.

"Well it's not like she's going to start smiling the minute she turns three months," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah but still it'd be nice to see her first smile won't it, as a father I would think that you'd be all over wanting to see it Kyouhei," said Yuki.

"If I get to see then I get to see it, besides it's not like it'll be her last," said Kyouhei.

"Well I want to see her smile!" said Yuki, "Hey Miyako look at this!" He made another funny face only to have Miyako still continue to stare at him blankly.

"Here let me try something," said Takenaga as he went and knelt down next to Miyako.

"Hey Miyako, you'd want to try and be tickled?" asked Takenaga as he went and tried to tickled her foot.

Instead of smiling she started to look annoyed.

"She doesn't look like she's enjoying this too much," said Yuki.

"Yeah, maybe she's not ticklish on her foot," said Takenaga, "Here maybe you're more ticklish on your tummy?"

Miyako started to look even more annoying.

"Cut it out will you, she doesn't like that!" said Kyouhei as he reached over and smacked Takenaga upside the head.

"Sorry," said Takenaga.

"She'll smile when she's ready," said Kyouhei.

"Maybe I could try something, I do have a way of making girls giggle," said Ranmaru.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kyouhei, "You're not going to do anything like to my daughter!"

"Sorry," said Ranmaru. He looked down at Miyako.

"Maybe if we tried making some funny noises for her she'll laugh," he said.

"Worth a shot," said Yuki as he Takenaga and Ranmaru all tired making funny noises.

Miyako not only stared looking upset but started to cry!

"Oh nice going you guys!" said Kyouhei as he went and picked her up to calm her down.

"We were just trying to make her laugh," said Yuki.

"Yeah well you failed miserably!" said Kyouhei.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" said Noi as she walked into the room.

"Oh Noi, hi," said Takenaga.

"What's wrong with Miyako?" said Noi, "Come here sweetie, come to your Aunt Noi."

"Again with this Aunt Noi stuff," said Kyouhei as he let Noi take Miyako.

"Oh come on I am like an aunt to Miyako aren't I?" said Noi.

"I guess," said Kyouhei.

"So what's wrong with her?" asked Noi.

"We were trying to make her smile," said Yuki.

"She smiles now?" said Noi excitedly.

"Well no, not yet but she should be able to now that she's three months," said Yuki.

"Really?" said Noi, "Oh it's so hard to believe that's she's all ready three months! But if you were trying to get her to laugh then why did she cry instead?"

Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga all looked away ashamed.

"Because they're lame attempts sucked beyond miserably," said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei you shouldn't use language like that around a baby!" said Noi.

"Hey she's my kid I can talk how I want to around her!" said Kyouhei.

"You think so huh?" said Noi.

"Yeah I do!" said Kyouhei.

"Hump!" said Noi, "Anyway let's see if Aunty Noi can get you to smile Miyako."

"Again with this whole Aunty thing?" said Kyouhei.

"Did you try making funny faces at her?" asked Noi.

"Yeah she didn't seem to care too much about that," said Yuki.

"Did you try tickling her?" asked Noi.

"Yeah and she didn't seem to like it too much," said Takenaga.

"Okay did you try making funny noises?" asked Noi.

"Yeah that's what got her crying," said Ranmaru.

"Really," said Noi looking back at Miyako. "Well what else could get a baby to smile?"

"The only thing that can get her to smile is when she's ready to smile, end of story," said Kyouhei.

"I'm home," called out Sunako as she walked past everyone to the kitchen, "Hi Noi"

"Hi Sunako," said Noi.

"Are you staying for dinner?" asked Sunako.

"Oh sure," said Noi.

"Okay then," said Sunako, "How's Miyako?"

"She started to cry when the guys were trying to get her to smile," said Kyouhei.

"Huh, what?" asked Sunako.

"We just wanted to see if she could smile, she's supposed to be old enough to!" said Yuki.

"And instead you made her cry?" said Sunako.

"Yeah she didn't really like the funny sounds we were making," said Ranmaru.

"Oh, okay," said Sunako.

"Maybe I could try?" said Noi as she went and put Miyako back into her baby seat.

"You can try I guess," said Kyouhei. So what did you get for dinner?"

"They were having a sale on shrimp so I was planning on making fried shrimp," said Sunako.

"All right, fried shrimp!" said Kyouhei.

"Okay Miyako let's see I can get you to smile," said Noi, "Do you like this?" She went made a funny face of her own.

Miyako looked at her blankly too.

"Okay you don't like that, how about if I tired tickling you too?"

She tried tickling her arms and then her belly, but Miyako only stared at her uncomfortably.

"Nothing still?" said Noi.

"Maybe she's just not ready and you should all try just backing off on her for right now," said Kyouhei.

"Oh come on, I'm sure I can get her to smile," said Noi, "How about some funny sounds?"

She tired to, only to make Miyako start to cry again.

"Oh Miyako, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you upset!" said Noi as she picked Miyako up again.

"Will you guys just back off on her all ready," said Kyouhei, "She'll smile when's good and ready!"

"Everything okay?" asked Sunako running in from the kitchen.

"They tried making her smile again," said Kyouhei.

Sunako sighed.

"Can't you guys just leave her alone?" she asked.

"We just to see her smile," said Yuki.

Sunako sighed again and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey how that shrimp coming along?" asked Kyouhei running after her.

"It's coming along like it usually does, just be patient," said Sunako.

"Do you want some help?" asked Noi as she walked in Miyako.

"No I got it," said Sunako.

"You see this Miyako, this is one of the best foods in the world and when you're old enough I'll make sure to you get to enjoy this delicious food," said Kyouhei as he held one up to her, "Oh look at that."

"Huh?" said Noi as she looked down at Miyako, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" asked Sunako looking up from the food she was working on.

"Miyako smiled, she's actually smiled!" said Noi.

"Oh," said Sunako as she came and looked at Miyako to see the smiling a smile that almost mirrored her own, but some how it didn't manage to scare everyone looking down at her.

"Guys, guys she did she smiled!" Noi called out to the other three.

"Did she really?" said Ranmaru as the guys all came into the kitchen.

"What made it do it finally?" asked Yuki.

"Fired shrimp of course," said Kyouhei as he held it up again making Miyako smile again.

"Wow its actually cute instead of creepy," said all the guys.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sunako.

"Nothing ," they all said.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey guys can I ask a favor?" asked Sunako as she walked into the living room where Ranmaru and Yuki were chilling.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Yuki.

"Miyako's still sleeping and I really wanted to run to a store across town," said Sunako.

"For what?" asked Yuki.

"They're having a huge sale on prosthetic skulls and I wanted to get one for Miyako!" said Sunako.

"You want to get your daughter a skull?" said Ranmaru.

"Yeah, I know she'll appreciate it like I do," said Sunako. "So any way, are you guys going anywhere for a while? Kyouhei said something about having to make up a test at school and won't be home for a little while."

"No," said Yuki.

"We can watch her," said Ranmaru.

"Thanks, I'll also probably stop at the grocery store on my way back too to get something for dinner," said Sunako. "If she wakes up, just bring her out here and play with her or something."

"Sure no problem," said Sunako.

"Could we take her for a walk?" asked Ranmaru.

"Huh," said Sunako, "I guess."

"Okay, take your time. You got to make sure you get just the right skull for Miyako right," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah," said Sunako a little bit suspicious.

Ranmaru sat eagerly listening for the front door to close before jumping up.

"I better go see if Miyako is up yet," he said.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"I really think she needs to go for a walk," said Ranmaru.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"It's a beautiful day, a baby shouldn't be cooped up like this," said Ranmaru as he ran down the hall to Miyako's room.

"Darn she's still asleep!" he said. "I hope she gets up before Sunako or Kyouhei get home."

Yuki couldn't help but feel just a little bit suspicious about Ranmaru's true intentions.

He stood in the hall way and watched as Ranmaru paced in front of the baby's room.

"When is she going to wake up? Kyouhei or Sunako could get home any minute!" he said.

"Why are you so anxious to take Miyako for a walk again?" asked Yuki.

"It's a beautiful day, a lot of girls, er, people are out walking around," said Ranmaru.

Yuki eyed him.

Just then they heard some faint babbling coming from Miyako's room.

Both walked into the room and saw Miyako awake. She smiled when she saw.

"I cannot get over how cute her smile is!" said Yuki.

"Yeah no one can," said Ranmaru as he picked up Miyako, "Now let's got for that walk princess."

"Uh Ranmaru," said Yuki.

"What?" asked Ranmaru.

"It may be nice out, but it's still cold, maybe you should put a coat on her," said Yuki.

"Hmm, oh right," said Ranmaru as he went and pulled out a jacket from Miyako's closet.

"There we go, now where's the stroller?" said Ranmaru.

"In the closet by the front door," said Yuki.

"Right, here," said Ranmaru as he handed Miyako to Yuki and quickly ran to the door and got it set up.

"Okay princess time for our walk," said Ranmaru eagerly as he pushed the stroller out the door.

"He really wants to take the baby for a walk, I wonder what's going on," said Yuki.

"Now my little princess, you just sit there and look cute," said Ranmaru as he pushed the stroller down the street.

He kept pushing until he came upon a girl standing at street corner waiting to cross.

"Perfect, we have a target in sight, just keep doing what you're doing," said Ranmaru as he came and stood next to her.

The girl looked down at Miyako.

"Oh what a cute baby!" said the girl.

"Why thank you," said Ranmaru.

"Is she your's?" asked the girl.

"I am looking after her," said Ranmaru.

"Oh, how sweet, a father looking after his baby like that!" said the girl.

Ranmaru merely smiled.

"Oh what an adorable baby!" said another girl as she came to the corner and saw Miyako.

"Oh you're too kind fair maiden," said Ranmaru.

"Your daughter's so sweet," she said.

Soon more and more girls came up started to awe over Miyako.

"Now ladies let's not crowd the baby too much," said Ranmaru.

"Oh you're such a sweet father!" said the girls loudly. So loudly in fact that Miyako got scared and started to cry.

'That make up test wasn't so bad after all,' Kyouhei thought as he walked home.

"Oh you're such a sweet father!" he suddenly heard out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" said Kyouhei as he followed the loud noise to huge crowed of girls and he could hear baby's cry coming from it as well.

"I know that cry!" said Kyouhei as he ran up to the crowed.

"Oh,"

"Oh the poor baby,"

"Now now, I'm sure we can get her to calm down," said Ranmaru, "Just leave it to me."

"Oh what a compassionate father,"

"What's going on in here?" said Kyouhei as he shoved his way through the crowed towards the center where he saw Ranmaru and Miyako who was still crying.

Kyouhei groaned.

"I should have known you'd try this at one point or another!" said Kyouhei.

"I was just taking her for a walk," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah sure whatever," said Kyouhei as he grabbed the stroller and pushed it back towards the house.

The girls all looked at Ranmaru who smiled sheepishly at them.

"I'm sorry you got scared like that Miyako, I knew he'd try something like sooner or later," said Kyouhei once they got home and Miyako had calm down.

"Hey Kyouhei you're home, and you have Miyako with you!" said Yuki, "What happen to Ranmaru?"

"Looking for a new baby to play daddy with," said Kyouhei, "Listen Yuki are you all done with your homework?"

"Yeah," said Yuki.

"Then can you play with Miyako while I work on a term paper?" asked Kyouhei as he handed her to him.

"Sure I'll play with her, I love getting to play with her," said Yuki.

He carried her back to the living room and got out some of the toys that were being kept there and started to play with her.

"Oh hi Yuki," said Takenaga as he walked into the living room, "And you have Miyako too, good."

"Hey Takenaga where have you been?" asked Yuki.

"I was doing some research in the school's library and on my way home I found something for Miyako," said Takenaga as he pulled out a package out from his bag. He then pulled out a CD from it and put it into the CD player.

"What's that noise?" asked Yuki as the CD started to play.

"Special music that supposed to help a baby's brain develop," said Takenaga.

"Okay," said Yuki. He looked down at Miyako who looked up at him with a confused look.

Yuki just shrugged his shoulders.

"And while we do this we show her these," said Takenaga as he came and sat down next to Yuki on the couch.

"What are they?" asked Yuki.

"Special flash cards for babies," Takenaga as he held one up.

"What is that?" asked Yuki looking at the strange animal on the card.

"That is an Okapi, giraffid artiodactyls herbivore mammal native to Central Africa," said Takenaga.

"Huh?" said Yuki.

"An animal in Africa that's related to a giraffe and eats plant," said Takenaga.

"Oh okay, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" asked Yuki.

"Because I was trying to make sure Miyako learns all the real facts about these animals," said Takenaga. He looked down at her. "You see this Miyako; this is an Okapi, O-ka-pi."

"Um Takenaga, she's only four months old, I don't think she's really old enough to really get all of this," said Yuki.

"Yes she will, you start showing her this sort of stuff when they're young it'll help them later in life," said Takenaga, "And since she's Kyouhei's daughter, she'll need all the help she can get."

"What the hell is that noise, it's so annoying!" said Kyouhei storming into the room.

"Its special baby music that'll help make your baby smart apparently," said Yuki.

"What, who came up with that lame idea?" said Kyouhei.

"I'll have you that many research went into putting this together to help babies develop big brains," said Takenaga.

"She's a baby, she's not going to get any of this," said Kyouhei as he went and took Miyako from Yuki. "Honestly what provoked you to make something like this?"

"I was just trying to help stimulate your baby," said Takenaga.

"Then get Noi knocked up so you can stimulate your own kids," said Kyouhei as he stormed out of the room. He took Miyako to her room and put her down on the floor.

"Now, Daddy's going to teach you something that's really important for someone your age to know about," he said to her as he reached towards her toy chest. "You see this? This is a, a, what the heck?" he said as he held up the strange doll he had grabbed. It had green skin and long black hair.

"Where did you get this?" said Kyouhei examining the strange doll. "Well anyway, this is, I suppose a doll and a doll is to be played with. That is all you need to worry about right now, just play, have fun and be cute. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do whatever it was Takenaga was trying to do to you okay? But just don't let Ranmaru use your natural talents to his advantage to pick up girls okay, you don't need to learn about that for right now."

Miyako just smiled at him, making Kyouhei smile back at her.

"Something tells me you're going to be very popular with the boys and Daddy's going to have to work really hard to keep them away from you!" he said.

"I'm home," said Sunako walking into the room, "And look what I got!" She pulled out a skull.

"What the heck?" said Kyouhei.

"It's Miyako's first skull, isn't it nice?" said Sunako as she knelt down and showed it to Miyako. Miyako actually smiled at it.

"You got her a skull?" said Kyouhei.

"Of course," said Sunako.

Kyouhei chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure she's all ready well aware what that is," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Here I come down the street, my feet click, click, against the pavement!"

"Right Boss!"

The Boss stood at the edge of town.

"It's been a long time, but now I am stronger and I am fully ready for a re-match against him for my sweet lily!" he said.

"Right Boss!"

"Soon Kyouhei Takano, I will fight you and finally win the lily of my heart!" said the Boss.

"Right Boss!"

"Now get out there and find her!" said The Boss.

"Will Do Boss!" said three of his men as they ran off.

Miyako giggled as she shocked her skull in her hand.

"She sure likes that skull," said Yuki as the guys watched her play with it.

"Well she is Sunako's daughter, it must be genetics," said Takenaga.

"She also seemed to like that weird witch doll," said Ranmaru as Miyako grabbed for it too.

"Where did that thing even come from?" said Kyouhei.

"You don't know?" said Yuki.

"No," said Kyouhei.

"That can't be a good thing," said Takenaga.

"Hey Sunako what are you doing with Hiroshi and the others?" asked Ranmaru as Sunako walked past them and outside.

"It's a nice day out, perfect time to air them out," said Sunako.

She walked back a few minutes later and picked up Miyako.

"Come on Miyako sweet heart, you're finally old enough to sit with me as I do it," she said as she carried her out with a blanket and Miyako's skull.

"Here we go," said Sunako as she put Miyako down onto the blanket with her toys. "We have to make sure that we keep Hiroshi nice and clean."

"Gee," said Miyako as she clapped her hands.

"And someday you'll actually be able to help Mommy when she does that," said Sunako.

"That's going to be a proud day sure," said Kyouhei as he and the others watched. "Eh lets let them be, have mother and daughter bonding time."

"Do you think The Boss's lily is still here?" asked the first goon.

"Most likely," said the second.

"I still can't get over to the fact that The Boss is still in love with her," said the third.

"Let's just hope she's not doing anything creepy," they all said.

"Okay, now we let them air out for a bit longer while you and go see about getting some more polish for Hiroshi," said Sunako as she picked her up. She went back into the house and got the stroller out, "And why we're out, maybe we'll find another place that sells skulls for you or another witch doll for you."

"Hey look here she comes now," said the first goon as they saw Sunako walked out the front door towards the front gate.

"What's she pushing there?" asked the second.

"It looks like a stroller," said the third.

"I don't think I want to know what's in it!" they all said. The quickly ran off to the side as Sunako walked out the gate.

Sunako felt her pocket.

"Do I still have that coupon for polish?' she thought as she reached in to feel for it.

"So now what we should do?" whispered the second goon.

"Let's just grab her all ready while she distracted," said the first as he slowly approached Sunako who was still looking for the coupon.

Just as he near the stroller he suddenly saw a skull fly up from it and heard a baby laughing.

All three guys screamed.

"Huh?" said Sunako as she turned to see the three men standing near her trembling. "Don't I know you guys from somewhere?"

The guys all screamed again and turned to run, the first goon not ever stopping to realize his pant leg had gotten stuck in the wheel and was pulling the stroller along with him!

"What the?" said Sunako as the guys all ran off is a flash leaving a trail of smoke behind them. It actually took Sunako a few seconds to realize that they had also taken off with the stroller and Miyako!

"Miyako!" Sunako shouted as she raced after them.

Noi walked happily down the street.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Miyako and Sunako's face when they see this new witch doll I got for Miyako," she said imagining the joyous look on the baby face when she saw it.

Just then she saw what looked like three men running at her a full speed!

"What the heck?" said Noi as she barley manage to jump out of the way.

"That felt a little bit familiar," she said. She looked down at her feet and saw a skull resting on the ground.

"This skull looks familiar too," said Noi.

"Miyako!" Noi suddenly heard out of nowhere. She turned and saw what looked like a huge black cloud coming at her.

"Huh, Sunako is that…," Noi started to say only to have to jump out of Sunako's way before she too ran past her fast.

"Get back with her!" Noi heard Sunako shouting.

"Sunako wait up!" called out Noi as she ran after her.

"Huh, you chickened out again!" said The Boss.

"We're sorry Boss, but she's even creepier then before," said his first man.

"Yeah she had this stroller and something was tossing skulls out of it!" said the second.

"What, what are you talking about, why would my precious lily be with a stroller?" asked The Boss.

"I don't know, but she really was with one and something in it really was throwing skulls around!" said his first man. Just then they heard what sounded like a faint crying in the room. It was then the first goon finally realized something was on his leg! He screamed really loud.

"It followed me, somehow it followed me, quick get it off!" he shouted.

"Hold still!" said another goon as he helped pull him free.

"What is this?" said The Boss as he came and looking into the stroller.

"What the heck?" he said as he looked at the crying baby that practically looked like a baby versions of his precious lily but for some reason not quite as creepy and only had the slightest amount of black hair on her head.

The baby stopped crying and looked up at him confused.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" The Boss asked.

"What Boss?" asked the goons.

"Why does this baby look so much like my precious lily?" asked The Boss as he held the baby up.

"Uh we honestly don't know Boss," said his goons.

Just then they all heard a huge bang! Everyone in the room turned towards the door to see Sunako standing there looking really mad!

"My precious lily!" said The Boss as he quickly handed the baby off to a goon.

"Did you come to see me?" he asked eagerly as he walked towards her. Sunako just brushed past him and over to the goon who was holding Miyako.

"Give her back!" said Sunako.

"Uh, uh, here," said the goon timidly as he held out Miyako for her.

"Hold it!" said The Boss. Sunako looked over at him.

"Just who is this baby and why is she so important to you?" asked The Boss.

"She's my daughter!" said Sunako. She turned and looked back at the goon, "And I want her back!"

"Just hang on a minute!" said The Boss as he came and Stood in front of Sunako blocking her from Miyako.

"What do you mean she's your daughter, how can that be?" he asked.

"I gave birth to her!" said Sunako.

"Well then who is her father then?" asked The Boss.

"Kyouhei," said Sunako.

"Kyouhei, Kyouhei Takano?" said The Boss.

"Yes," said Sunako as she tried to get around the man to her baby.

"Kyouhei Takano robbed you of your innocents and infected you with his child, that I can't let go unpunished!" said The Boss.

From outside Noi watched in horror.

"You and that baby aren't going anywhere until I get to fight him!" said The Boss.

"I got to go get help!" she said as she ran off.

"Huh, Sunako and Miyako got kidnapped by that boss guy?" said Takenaga.

"Yes and it was so awful, he wouldn't even let Sunako near her baby!" said Noi.

"Calm down, this is Sunako we're talking about, we know she can kick his ass," said Kyouhei.

"How can you stand there so calm when someone is holding your poor daughter and girlfriend hostage like this?" said Noi.

"Who said I am?" said Kyouhei as he made his towards the door.

"Huh, you're going to help?" asked Ranmaru as he and the others followed him.

"I promised Sunako I'd help look after her, and someone's going to have to hold onto her while Sunako kicks his ass," said Kyouhei calmly.

Sunako sat board in a corner of a room looking at the goons that surrounded her. She looked across the room where the boss was holding on to Miyako.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked, "We both know how this will end, you getting your ass kicked by me."

"That's where you're wrong my sweet lily, I've gotten stronger and tougher. That's why I came back in the first place to fight Takano for you! And now I'm going to fight him for you and your baby," said The Boss.

"But he's her father," said Sunako.

"I can be a father to her too!" said The Boss.

Sunako raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Hey big guy, I'm here," said Kyouhei suddenly as he burst opened the door.

"Takao," said The Boss. He came and stood in front of him holding Miyako.

"I have come to challenge you to for my sweet lily and her daughter!" said The Boss, "I don't care if you're her father!"

Kyouhei glared at The Boss holding Miyako.

"Let her go now!" he said.

"Not until you agree to fight me," said The Boss.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Kyouhei.

"Do it, or else I am keeping my precious lily and your baby here with me!" said The Boss.

"Oh really, you actually think you can handle Sunako and the baby?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yes I can and I will," said The Boss.

Kyouhei sighed.

"I guess I'll humor you," he said, "But first let Sunako take the baby back."

"Fair deal, once we're outside," said The Boss as he walked out to the field with Miyako.

"Kyouhei are you actually going to fight him?" asked Takenaga.

Kyouhei just followed The Boss.

"Ready Takano?" asked The Boss as they all got ready.

"First give Sunako back the baby," said Kyouhei.

Sunako walked up to him.

"Here you go, now don't go too far with our baby my sweet lily," said The Boss as he handed Miyako to him.

Sunako turned and walked back towards Kyouhei.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kyouhei.

"Then here," she said as she gave both a kiss and Miyako! She turned and looked at The Boss.

"Huh?" said The Boss.

"Nobody takes my baby and gets away with it!" said Sunako as she ran at The Boss.

"She sure is walling on him this time," said Takenaga.

"She seems even more forceful then when he kidnapped Hiroshi," said Ranmaru.

"I guess it just goes to show how much of a loving mother Sunako is," said Yuki.

"Kyouhei, Kyouhei is Miyako okay?" asked Noi as she ran up to him.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Kyouhei.

"Oh that's good," said Noi.

"Now will you please let he react this, this is important," said Kyouhei as he continued to watch Sunako beat up The Boss.

"Don't let me ever catch you messing with my baby again got it!" said Sunako once she was done.

"Yes my sweet lily," said The Boss.

"And this is what's commonly referred to as your mother kicking ass," said Kyouhei to Miyako, "Don't ever use those moves or that word until you're at least 16 got it?"

"Shall we go home?" Sunako asked as she walked back up to her friends.

"Yeah let's go," said Kyouhei.

"Well that was a lot less scary then last time," said Takenaga as they walked home.

"I'm just glad Miyako didn't get hurt," said Yuki.

"She is okay right?" asked Ranmaru.

"Yeah except she lost her skull," said Sunako.

"Oh, I have it right here," said Noi as she pulled it out of her purse.

Miyako took it happily and hugged it.

"Thanks Noi," said Sunako.

"You know, I would have seriously kicked that idiot's butt if he had hurt you or Miyako right?" said Kyouhei to Sunako once they got home and they put Miyako into bed.

"I know, but luckily you didn't have to," said Sunako.

"This time anyway," said Kyouhei.

"And hopefully you never will," Sunako as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, hopefully," said Kyouhei as he hugged her.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey look at that, there she goes again," said Yuki giggling as Miyako went and flipped over to her belly to reach for her skull.

"Yeah, she's going to be crawling soon at this point," said Takenaga.

"She's growing up so fast," said Yuki, "Hey Takenaga do you ever think about having kids?"

"Hmm, oh yeah someday, I'm sure my father will want me to have a least one someday," said Takenaga.

"My too no doubt," said Ranmaru walking into the room, "Most likely they'll want a girl so they can dress and play dolls with. What about you Yuki?"

"Yeah I want kids someday, I'd love to be a father," said Yuki.

"You mean a mother right?" said Ranmaru.

"Hey," said Yuki, "I'd probably make a great dad!"

"If you say so, I'm sure the kid wouldn't mind too much growing up with two mommies," said Takenaga.

"As oppose to a completely boring father?" said Yuki.

"Hey!" said Takenaga.

"Of seeing Daddy constantly coming home with a new mommy," said Yuki looking at Ranmaru.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ranmaru.

"I'd bet I'd make a better father then either of you," said Yuki.

"Oh really?" said Takenaga and Ranmaru.

"What are you guys arguing about?" asked Kyouhei walking into the room.

None of the guys looked at him, instead they kept arguing.

Kyouhei shook his head and looked down at Miyako as saw she had a piece of paper in her hand and was about to put it into her mouth.

"Hey!" said Kyouhei as he quickly picked her and the note up.

"What's this?" asked Kyouhei as he thrust the paper in front of the other guys' faces.

"Oh there it is," said Ranmaru as he took the note, "It's a love note I got from some girl today at school."

Kyouhei reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Ranmaru.

"You have to be more careful with your stuff moron, Miyako almost put that into her mouth!" said Kyouhei.

"Sorry!" said Ranmaru.

"You would have been if something had happened to her!" said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei does have a point, we could all stand to take better care of our things and not leave them out where Miyako can get to them and maybe choke on something," said Takenaga.

"There's probably a lot we could be doing to help baby proof this house," said Yuki.

"That doesn't sound like fun at all," said Ranmaru.

"Having a baby isn't always about having fun and picking up chicks," said Takenaga.

Just then the phone went off.

"I'll get it," said Ranmaru, "Hello hottie hot line how may I direct your call?"

"To Sunako please,"

"Ahh, Aunty!" said Ranmaru.

The guys all gulped as the mention of the name.

"Yes I'll get Sunako right away!" said Ranmaru as he motioned towards the hall way.

Yuki quickly got up and ran down the hall towards Sunako's room.

"Hey Sunako, are you in there?" he asked knocking at the door.

She slowly opened it.

"Yeah, I was doing some school work, what's up?" she asked.

"Aunty is on the phone for you," said Yuki.

"Oh I'll be right there," said Sunako running out of the room.

"Hello Aunty,"

"Sunako, my sweet niece, how are you?" asked Aunty.

"I'm fine," said Sunako.

"And how is your lovely baby Miyako doing, I just love those new pictures you went me of her!" said Aunty.

"She's doing well," said Sunako.

"Good," said Aunty, "Now then there was something I wanted to ask you something, you and Kyouhei."

"Me and Kyouhei, what do you need" asked Sunako.

"Huh?" said Kyouhei as he came and stood next to Sunako so he could hear what Aunty had to say.

"I was going to this special dedication ceremony for this hotel in the next town over. I even made sure to get myself a date and reserved a spot and a room for the two of us. But some circumstances came up and now neither he nor I can attend, could you and Kyouhei go in my stead?" asked Aunty.

"What?" said Kyouhei.

"It'll just be for the weekend, you can go there Saturday and come back Sunday," said Aunty.

"And why should we go to this thing?" asked Kyouhei.

"Did I mention that this thing is catered including a full stake dinner?" said Aunty.

"A full stake dinner huh?" said Kyouhei. He liked the sound of that.

"I don't know," said Sunako.

"Oh please Sunako, I'd really appreciate it," said Aunty.

"Okay, we'll just have to find a sitter for Miyako," said Sunako.

"Great, thank you for doing this for me! Have fun!" said Aunty.

"No problem," said Sunako as she hung up.

"A steak dinner huh?" said Kyouhei again excitedly.

"Yeah, but the real question is, what do we do about her?" asked Sunako pointing at Miyako.

"Hey any of you guys up to baby-sitting this weekend?" asked Kyouhei.

"Well I was planning on going to visit my family this weekend," said Yuki.

"And Noi and I were going out of town this weekend as well. We've been trying to get away for a while and she'll be pretty mad if I have to postpone again," said Takenaga.

"Will else can we get?" asked Kyouhei.

"Hey, did you forget someone?" asked Ranmaru.

"Who?" asked Kyouhei.

"Oh I don't know, me maybe?" said Ranmaru.

"You, that's a joke right?" said Kyouhei.

"What, I can handle looking after a baby," said Ranmaru.

"Knowing you, you'd dumb her the minute a cuter babe came along," said Kyouhei.

"No that won't happen, I will look after and tend to her every need," said Ranmaru.

Kyouhei and Sunako looked at each other.

"Please give me a chance, I hadn't made any plans yet since I hadn't found a real hottie to maybe go out with, it'll be no problem to watch her," said Ranmaru.

"Are you sure you can handle her for a full night? She's still wakes up you know and you'll have to get up to tend to her you know that right?" said Sunako.

"I'm fine, I've gotten up for worse things," said Ranmaru.

"Like running for your life from an angry husband?" said Takenaga.

Ranmaru glared at him before turning back to Kyouhei and Sunako.

"Please just trust me on this; I can handle it on my own. I'm more then willing to watch her for you," said Ranmaru.

Kyouhei looked at Sunako who sighed.

"All right, I don't think we have any other choice," she said.

"Oh good, you won't regret this I promise," said Ranmaru, "I'll take good care of your princess."

"You Damn Well Better!" said Sunako and Kyouhei.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sunako sighed as she packed her bag.

"I don't know about this," she said to herself, "I don't like the idea of leaving Miyako alone for a night."

"_Maybe you shouldn't go then," _said Hiroshi.

"That's what I thought, but I did promise Aunty I'd do this for her," said Sunako.

"_But wouldn't your aunt understand if you didn't want to leave your baby?" _asked Josephine.

"Yes, but I'll probably have to do this at one point or another," said Sunako, "Besides Kyouhei really wants that steak dinner. Maybe I'd feel better if we weren't leaving her with Ranmaru. If it was Takenaga or Yuki, I'd feel a little better, but Ranmaru, he's all ready tried used her to pick up women and he's like the second least responsible after Kyouhei."

"Hey, I heard that!" said Kyouhei walking into the room "Are you ready to go?"

"I guess," said Sunako as she picked up her bag and walked with him out to the living room.

Yuki Takenaga and Noi were all ready there with their bags. Ranmaru was there too holding Miyako on his lap.

"Okay I think we're ready to go," said Kyouhei.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with her Ranmaru?" asked Sunako.

"Yes, I'll take good care of her I promise," said Ranmaru.

"Let's hope so," said Yuki as he grabbed his bag. "I got to go; I got to catch my train."

"Well we have to get going to, we'll give you a ride to the station," said Takenaga.

"Have fun this weekend Miyako," said Noi getting her a kiss on the head as she followed the two guys out the door.

"Okay," said Sunako, "I left you several notes with instruction for taking care of Miyako all over the house so if you lose one you can find another. They all say when's her feeding times are. The diapers are fully stocked in Miyako's closet and hopefully you go thru all of them. And make sure you stick to her bed time."

"Don't worry I will," said Ranmaru.

"Okay, but also remember she'll wake up to thunderstorms and it's hard to get her back to sleep, so be careful, they were saying it might get stormy this weekend," said Sunako.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands, we'll be fine," said Ranmaru.

Kyouhei and Sunako both looked at each other.

"Will you two just go all ready, go have fun and eat steak!" said Ranmaru.

"Okay, don't hesitate to call if something goes wrong all right?" said Sunako.

"I'll be fine, just have yourselves a good time," said Ranmaru.

"Okay," said Sunako as she walked over and took Miyako real fast.

"Be a good girl sweet heart, don't forget we love you and will see you tomorrow," she said.

"If he tries using you to pick up girls, spit up on them," said Kyouhei.

"Hey," said Ranmaru.

"Are we really doing this, leaving her alone for a full night with Ranmaru?" asked Sunako as they drove away.

"It'll be fine, you would have had to do this sooner or later," said Kyouhei.

Sunako sighed.

"But you do you think she'll be okay right?" she asked.

"Yes I think she'll be fine," said Kyouhei.

Ranmaru walked back into the house with Miyako.

"So are you ready for a walk?" he said as he grabbed the stroller.

"Wow, this is a nice hotel," said Kyouhei as he and Sunako pulled up to the front.

"It' Radiant," said Sunako.

"I thought you were over all of that," said Kyouhei.

"No the name of the hotel it Radiant," said Sunako.

"Oh right," said Kyouhei.

They got checked in and walked to their room.

"Should I or shouldn't I be surprise that your aunt got only one room with one bed?" asked Kyouhei.

"Probably not," said Sunako.

"Is this going to be okay for you though, we haven't shared a bed since, you know…" said Kyouhei.

"No it's fine," said Sunako. "Just make sure you don't drink too much at the party tonight."

"You either," said Kyouhei.

"Okay, didn't think you take you'd take your daddy's advise seriously," said Ranmaru as he walked back in the mansion with Miyako. He took to her bed room where he wiped her face off.

"You got those girls mad though that's for sure," he said, "Oh well; better check one of your mother's many lists to see if it's time for something."

The rest of the day went without incident for either Kyouhei and Sunako and Ranmaru and Miyako.

By dinner time however it started to get stormy.

Kyouhei looked out at the dark storm clouds.

'Hope it's not getting too stormy back home,' he thought.

"Do I look okay?" asked Sunako as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a long black dress.

"Yeah you look fine," said Kyouhei with a smile, "Shall we go?"

They walked down to the ball room and took their seats. Halfway through the ceremony they heard a huge crash thunder. Sunako looked over to the window worried.

"Do you think its storming back home too?" she said.

Ranmaru put Miyako down to sleep and walked back to the living room to put on a movie when suddenly he heard the thunder booming and Miyako's crying.

"Oh boy that can't be good!" he said as he ran back to Miyako's room.

"There there princess, everything's going to be fine," said Ranmaru as he picked her up and tired walking around with her.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Kyouhei as he grabbed Sunako's hand and tried to pull her back to the table.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I just knew it!" said Sunako.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine," said Kyouhei, "Now sit down, you promised your aunt you do this for her!"

Sunako growled at him.

"You just want to stay for the steak dinner don't you?" she said.

"That's beside the point, I just want you to realize that Miyako will do fine without you for one night!" said Kyouhei.

Sunako sighed.

"Look just come back and sit down for right now until the ceremony is over then we'll see what happens all right?" said Kyouhei.

"Until the ceremony ends," said Sunako as she allowed Kyouhei to lead her back to her seat.

The two sat back down together, but Kyouhei could feel Sunako squeezing his hand every time lighting flashed or the thundered roared.

"Who would have thought that Sunako's daughter wouldn't like thunder and lighting,' thought Ranmaru as he walked back and forth with the crying baby in the living room.

"Oh don't worry princess, it's all right," said Ranmaru. The baby continued to just cry.

"What am I going to do, I got to get her to calm down!" he thought. Then he noticed the storm had finally stopped.

"There you see princess it's all better now," he said.

Miyako still wouldn't calm down though.

"Hey look at that, the storm's past," said Kyouhei once the ceremony was over and everyone was lead to their tables, "Everything's all better and we can enjoy steak!"

"Yeah I guess, maybe I should call home to check on her," said Sunako.

"If it'll make you feel better then sure I guess," said Kyouhei as he pulled out his cell phone for her.

Ranmaru almost didn't hear the phone go off over Miyako's crying.

"Hello?" he said.

"Everything okay?" asked Sunako.

"Yes everything's fine, Miyako woke up from the storm and I'm just getting her back to bed," said Ranmaru.

"You sure, she's sounds pretty upset," said Sunako.

"It was a pretty big storm," said Ranmaru, "But seriously she'll be fine."

"Do you want us to come home?" asked Sunako.

'Yes actually,' thought Ranmaru.

"No, you two go ahead and stay the night, I'll be fine with, I'll get her to sleep," he said.

"Okay, but do call if you need anything, or if you need us to come home," said Sunako.

"So is she okay?" asked Kyouhei.

"Ranmaru said she got pretty up set over the storm, but he says he can get her back to sleep," said Sunako,

"I'm sure he's doing just fine, the fact that he's actually trying to get her back to sleep should say something," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm true," said Sunako right as the steak was placed in front of them.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting for this all night," said Kyouhei.

"Maybe I do need some help, but not from Kyouhei and Sunako, maybe I can get someone else to come over to help," said Ranmaru as he picked up the phone and started to dial.

"So how was it?" asked Sunako as they finished the meal.

"It was great, not as great as your fired shrimp, but it was defiantly close!" said Kyouhei.

"Hmm, that's nice," said Sunako.

"If you're so down, let's just go back to the room and see if they have some sort to scary movie on or something," said Kyouhei.

"Oh yeah!" said Sunako as she jumped up.

Kyouhei quickly ran after her.

"Well thank you anyway," said Ranmaru as he hung up on the fiftieth girl who refused to come and help him out with Miyako.

"Now who can I call?" he said as he flipped through his book while still trying to juggle a crying baby.

Then he saw one name that caught his attention.

A short time later there was a knock at the door.

"Tamao, welcome, thanks for coming over so late night," said Ranmaru as he open the door for her.

"It is my pleasure to help you with poor baby Miyako," said Tamao, "I have nearly every baby expert I could contact on hold waiting to give advice as to calm the poor child."

"Oh thanks," said Ranmaru.

"Miss Tamao, may I please make a suggestion?" said her driver.

"Of course," said Tamao.

"When you were but a small child, your parent would sometimes take you out in the car to help calm you down and it usually worked," said her driver.

"Hmm, what do you say Ranmaru?" asked Tamao.

"Why not, it's worth a shot," said Ranmaru as he grabbed a coat for him and Miyako and followed Tamao and her driver.

Sunako sighed happily as the ending credit rolled for the horror movie they were watching.

"Glad you liked it," said Kyouhei before giving off a yawn.

"So I guess I should go sleep in the tub or something huh?" he said as he got off the bed her and Sunako were resting on.

"Hmm, no, I was thinking we could share the bed, the tubs not too comfy," said Sunako.

"You're willing to share a bed?" asked Kyouhei.

"Just share, nothing else," said Sunako.

"Suit yourself," said Kyouhei as he went and got under the covers.

"So it really want's a real big deal for you to come over?" asked Ranmaru as he and Tamao drove around.

"No not at all, it's been so long since I've gotten to see Miss Miyako as it was," said Tamao, "She's growing up so well."

"Yeah," said Ranmaru looking down at her.

"Hey she's finally asleep," he said.

"Then I think it's best we should get her home," said Tamao.

"Thanks again for coming over to help out," said Ranmaru when they got back to the mansion.

"It was no problem," said Tamao.

"You know its late maybe you should stay the night, there's plenty of room," said Ranmaru.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother," said Tamao.

"Hardly," said Ranmaru.

"Well if you're offering then I will accept your offer," said Tamao.

"Good," said Ranmaru.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kyouhei, Kyouhei, you're hogging up most of the bed!" said Sunako as she tired to shove him over.

"No you are," said Kyouhei as he bumped her over.

"Kyouhei!" said Sunako.

"It's not my fault the, the bed's too small," said Kyouhei, "And you said we could share it."

"Yeah and I'm starting to regret it," said Sunako.

"Well here, let's just do this," said Kyouhei as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Hey!" said Sunako

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm," said Sunako. It did feel good to have Kyouhei pressed up against her like this, it felt really good.

Kyouhei sniffed Sunako's hair.

"You smell good," he said.

"Okay, never mind this will not work!" said Sunako as she sat up.

"Why?" asked Kyouhei.

"It's still weird all right, last time we did this I got attacked and pregnant," said Sunako.

"Well all I said was that your hair smelled nice, but if you want me to, I won't push it with you. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for," said Kyouhei as he too sat up. "Hell I'll still go sleep in the tub."

"No," said Sunako grabbing his arm, "You don't have to do that. I'll go sleep in the tub."

"No I will," said Kyouhei.

"No I will," said Sunako.

"No I will!" said Kyouhei as he tried to get out of bed.

"I said I will!" said Sunako as he grabbed him and made him lie down on the bed.

"Okay, okay, go sleep in the tub if it means that much to you," said Kyouhei.

"It's not that, it's just, it feels like we're going to fast with sharing a bed again like this," said Sunako.

"I see," said Kyouhei, "So what do we do?"

"Suck it up and try it again, just don't say anything about my hair," said Sunako.

"Deal," said Kyouhei as the two lay down again and Kyouhei took Sunako into his arms.

"Can I at least kiss you good-night?" he asked.

Sunako turned around and looked at him.

"Sure," she said as he went and kissed long and hard on the lips. The two soon fell asleep smiling.

Ranmaru woke the next morning to smell of something delicious.

He got up from his room and followed it down the hall, stopping real fast to get Miyako out of her room and carried her with him to the dinning room where the table was filled up with all sorts of various dishes of different breakfast foods.

"Good morning," said Tamao as she stood next to the table.

"Good, good morning, what's all this?" asked Ranmaru.

"I asked one of my chefs to come over to cook dinner last to thank you for letting me for staying the night," said Tamao.

"Oh well it was no big deal, I mean come over to help me out with Miyako," said Ranmaru.

"Will you do not want the food, I can have it taken away," said Tamao.

"Oh no, that's all right," said Ranmaru.

"Oh good, it'll be ready in a few minutes," said Tamao.

"Great, can't wait," said Ranmaru.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ranmaru as he walked to the door with Miyako.

"Hello, how can I help you…. AHH, Mom, Dad!"

"Now you've done it," said his mother.

"What," said Ranmaru looking down at Miyako.

"Oh, she's not mine I'm just watching her for a friend," said Ranmaru.

"Oh really?" said his father.

"Yes really, look what are you two doing here?" asked Ranmaru.

"We heard that Tamao Kikunoi was here and that she spent the night was here, is that true?" asked his mother.

"Well yes but…," said Ranmaru.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it in your pants with her either," said his father.

"Nothing like that happened, she just came over to help me take care of the baby last night and since she was here late I offered to let her stay the night, we didn't even stay in the same room together," said Ranmaru.

"That's a first," said his father.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Morii, what brings you hear so early?" asked Tamao walking up the door.

"Oh Miss Tamao, good morning, we were just hear because we heard that you were here," said Mrs. Morii.

"Yes that is true, your son was baby sitting this lovely baby for his friends and since I was here so late, he offered to let me stay over in one of the lovely spare bedrooms. I had a very nice night sleep. Would you two like to join us for breakfast?" asked Tamao.

"Uh sure," said Mrs. Morii as she and her husband walked in.

"It's still not quite done, so please have a seat until then," said Tamao as she walked into the kitchen.

Ranmaru sat across from his parents holding Miyako in his lap. He could see his mother looking over at her with a serious look of longing.

"Mother would you like to hold the baby?" asked Ranmaru.

"Yes please!" said his mother as she jumped up and grabbed the baby from him.

"Oh she it just the cutest thing," she said as she cooed over the baby.

"So who's baby is she?" asked his father.

"I told you a friend's, Sunako Nakahara and Kyouhei Takano," said Ranmaru.

"When did they have a baby?" asked his father.

"About six months ago," said Ranmaru.

'"Hmm okay," said his father.

"Oh she is just too cute, they are so lucky to have a daughter," said his mother.

"Oh thanks Mother," said Ranmaru.

Just the chef walked in carrying another dish of food.

"Thank you very much for all of your hard work," said Tamao as she came and sat down next to Ranmaru, "I hope the food is to your liking."

"Oh it looks just fine," said Mr. Morii.

"Yeah it does," said Ranmaru.

"Yes she looks just perfect," said Mrs. Morii.

"Mom, why don't put the baby down so we can eat?" said Ranmaru as he practically yanked away from her and put Miyako into a high chair.

"This is nice don't you think dear?" asked Mrs. Morii as the four of them eat.

"Yes this is very nice," said Mr. Morii, "It almost feels like Ranmaru finally settled down and started a family of his own."

"Please don't go there Dad," said Ranmaru.

"I look forward to someday being a mother with a family of my own," said Tamao.

"Oh I'm sure your babies will be just as pretty as you, especially any girls you have," said Mrs. Morii.

"Oh thank, that is a very sweet complement," said Tamao.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll make a very wonderful mother someday," said Ranmaru smiling at her.

"What the hell, what are these cars doing out here?" asked Kyouhei as he and Sunako arrived back home to see two very fancy looking cars in front of the mansion, "I knew it, I knew he'd throw a party with girls!"

He and Sunako quickly ran into the house followed the sound of talking to the dinning room where they found Ranmaru with his parents and Tamao eating along with Miyako in her high chair.

"Did we just walk into a house keeping commercial or something?" asked Kyouhei.

"So please feel free to come by anytime with your lovely little girl, she's very cute," said Mrs. Morii as she and her husband left for the door.

"Uh thank you," said Sunako.

"Yes and it is actually nice to see she's really not Ranmaru's, although I'm sure there's probably at least one out there," said Mr. Morii.

"Thanks Dad," said Ranmaru.

"Or maybe we should come back here to visit you and your lovely daughter," said Mrs. Morii.

"And Ranmaru?" asked Kyouhei.

"Oh sure," said Mrs. Morii.

"Let's go dear," said Mr. Morii as he dragged her to their waiting car.

"I should be going too," said Tamao.

"Hey uh thanks again for coming over to help out," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah thanks for that," said Sunako.

"Oh it was no problem, I was most happy to get to come and see Miss Miyako again, she's growing up so nicely," said Tamao.

"You're welcome to come by anytime," said Sunako.

"Oh thank you," said Tamao.

"Yeah, feel free to come whenever you'd like," said Ranmaru.

"Thank you," said Tamao as she walked to her car.

"Well it's good to see that you didn't lose your head over watching Miyako," said Sunako.

"Yeah I almost did at one point until Tamao came over to help," said Ranmaru. "So did you and her have an okay time?"

"Yeah we did," said Kyouhei, smiling at Sunako. "What about you and that Kikunoi chick?"

"We did just fine by ourselves actually," said Ranmaru, "It was nice."

"Well good for you," said Kyouhei, "let's go get unpacked."

"Can you watch Miyako?" asked Sunako as she handed her to Ranmaru.

"Sure, no problem," said Ranmaru.

"We did do okay together didn't we even if we didn't manage to pick up any chicks huh?" he said as he bounced her on his knee, "Well unless you wanted to count Tamao." He smiled at the thought of her.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd almost swear you set things up this way, when you wouldn't calm down and only Tamao would come over, you little match maker you!"

Miyako just smiled up at him.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how was your weekend alone with Sunako?" Takenaga asked Kyouhei.

"It went okay we wound up sharing a bed," said Kyouhei.

"You wound up sharing a bed?" asked Takenaga.

"Her stupid aunt reserved only one room with one bed, what else were we suppose to do?" asked Kyouhei.

"One of you could have slept in the tub," said Takenaga.

"Yeah well nether one of us could decide who should," said Kyouhei, "Besides, nothing happen."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Takenaga.

"Both I guess, I mean the fact that we're not rushing into anything like we did before back when we first slept together is a good thing. But at the same time I don't know she feels like we're moving too fast and I feel like we're not moving fast enough. But at the same time I don't want to push it with her and she doesn't seem to want to hold back too much on me," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm maybe you two need another weekend along together at something that she would feel more at east at," said Takenaga.

"Like what a funeral?" asked Kyouhei.

"No something like this," said Takenaga as he held up a poster, "I saw this at the train station when we dropped off and picked up Yuki."

"A horror convention?" said Kyouhei.

"Yeah it's suppose to have a lot of displays of props and merchandise from various horror movies, not to mention special screening of different horror movies showing none stop," said Takenaga.

"That does sound like something that Sunako would like," said Kyouhei as he looked over the poster, "Oh it's out of town though. It'd be hard to convince her to leave Miyako alone for another weekend again so soon."

"Well would it help if I said that I'll be here this weekend and can watch her?" said Takenaga.

"You can?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yeah, I'm not going out of town this weekend so I can watch her for you," said Takenaga.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try and ask her," said Kyouhei. He walked into the living room where Sunako was playing with Miyako.

"You like your witch doll and skull don't you Miyako?" said Sunako.

"Of course she's your daughter," said Kyouhei as he came and sat down next to her.

"Hey what's up?" asked Sunako.

"You uh want to go away this weekend?" asked Kyouhei.

"We all ready went out of town remember we just got back from it," said Sunako.

"Yeah but that was doing a favor for your aunt, I was thinking we do something we could enjoy more," said Kyouhei.

"Like what?" asked Sunako.

"Like this," said Kyouhei as he held up the poster.

"Oh," said Sunako as she stared at the poster with a huge smile of delight, "Oh that looks so wonderful!"

"Yeah I thought you'd say that," said Kyouhei as he handed her the poster and pulled Miyako away so Sunako wouldn't drool on her.

"This would be so great!" said Sunako.

Then she looked down at Miyako.

"But what are we going to do about her?" she asked, "I heard Ranmaru was having some sort of romp this weekend and I think Yuki said he had a wedding to go to for a family friend."

"Well then we're lucky because Takenaga all ready said he'd baby sit for us if we decided to go," said Kyouhei.

"He did, that was convenient," said Sunako.

"Well he was the one that told me about this in the first place," said Kyouhei.

Sunako looked back and forth from the poster to Miyako.

"I don't know, we just left her alone for the weekend, it wouldn't hurt her at all if we left again so soon would it?" she said.

"She's a baby she won't remember if we went away for two weekends in a row," said Kyouhei, "And You know if we go to this thing we could probably find something for her, like I don't know her own Hiroshi or something."

Sunako chuckled.

"We'd probably have to go to a medical convention for that," she said.

"Well then maybe we could find her, her own skeleton, you know like a child for Josephine and Sergeant George or something," said Kyouhei.

Sunako couldn't help but laugh again.

"That would be cool, to see Miyako with her own baby skeleton," she said.

"I think that be kind of creepy personally," said Kyouhei.

"So you really think it wouldn't be too bad to leave her alone again?" asked Sunako.

"Nah, and it's not like we'd be leaving with Ranmaru, it's Takenaga, you know one the responsible ones," said Kyouhei.

"I would trust him more with Miyako then Ranmaru," said Sunako, "Let me think about it."

"Sure but we should hurry up and make up our minds so we can get a room for this thing," said Kyouhei.

"Okay," said Sunako. She looked back and forth between Miyako and the poster some more.

The convention really looked exciting and it had been so long since she'd been able to go to something like this. But at the same time she was still felt nervous about leaving Miyako alone again so soon.

"You wouldn't be too mad at Mommy if she went to this thing would you?" she asked Miyako.

Miyako just continued to play with her skull.

Just then Sunako saw Takenaga walking through the room.

"Hey you," she said.

"Yeah?" said Takenaga.

"Did you really mean what you said, that you'd be able to watch Miyako this weekend it Kyouhei and I went to this convention?" asked Sunako.

"Of course, I wouldn't have suggested this convention if I hadn't been," said Takenaga.

"Hmm," said Sunako, "Why are you so anxious to get us to go this thing?"

"That wasn't my intent, I just thought it was something the two of you could do together as a couple that's all," said Takenaga.

"I see," said Sunako.

"But no one's going to make you go if you don't want to, not me, not Kyouhei, no one," said Takenaga.

"Do you think we're going too slow with this relationship?" asked Sunako.

"I can't say for sure, every relationship moves at a different pace only you two can really decide how fast you want to take it," said Takenaga, "But it has need six months and the most the two of you have done so far besides this past weekend is go to the movies together at that one theater that's always showing those horror movies."

"You got a point there," said Sunako.

Kyouhei had just pulled out a drink and turned around to nearly drop it when he saw Sunako standing behind him.

"We have to at least make sure that there's more then one bed this time just in case," she said.

"Just in case of what?" asked Kyouhei.

"Just in case of what?" asked Kyouhei.

"Just in case," said Sunako.

"What are you even talking about?" asked Kyouhei.

"The convention, we have to make sure we get at least get a room with two beds so there's no awkwardness like the last time," said Sunako.

"Whoa, wait, you want to go after all?" asked Kyouhei.

"Sure, it'd be nice to find Miyako her first skeleton," said Sunako.

"Something any baby can't live without that's for sure," said Kyouhei, "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me too, I think we're going to have some real fun at this thing," said Sunako.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sunako sighed happily as she stood in the door way to the convention.

"I'm in heaven!" she said.

"Only someone like you would think that about a place like that," said Kyouhei.

"Let's go, we still have to find a skeleton for Miyako," said Sunako.

"Right, no baby should live without a skeleton," said Kyouhei as he followed Sunako in.

He suddenly heard his cell phone go off.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Hey just calling to see if you made it there okay," said Takenaga.

"Yeah we did, if you see Ranmaru before he leaves on whatever weird sex trip he's taking this time make sure to thank him for setting us setting up with the hotel room, it's great," said Kyouhei.

"Uh sure, have a good time and don't worry I'll take good care of your baby," said Takenaga.

"Just don't bore her to death," said Kyouhei.

Takenaga sneered as he hung up.

Just then he heard a horn honking outside.

"That's would be for me," said Ranmaru as he headed to the door.

"Oh hey Ranmaru," called out Takenaga as he followed Ranmaru with Miyako, "Kyouhei wanted me to thank you for the hotel room you set up for him and Sunako."

"Oh it was no problem, I'm not one to stand in the way of love," said Ranmaru, "Speaking of which…,"

"Hi Ran-Ran," said the lady waiting by the car.

"Hi," said Ranmaru.

"Let's hope you never fall into something like that Miyako," said Takenaga as he walked back into the house with her.

"Now that it's just the two of us though, we can finally do this," he said and he carried her back to the living room and sat her down. He immediately started to bring out some new toys and put in a new CD.

"Now that is music you can learn to," said Takenaga as he sat down next to her. Miyako just stared up at him sucking at her fist.

"Okay what should we try first?" said Takenaga as he looked around at the different toys.

"Oh look at that, one of the actual costumes used for Trolls From Under The Bridge!" said Sunako as she stood drooling in front of a display case.

"Yeah I remember seeing a little bit of that movie, it was freaky beyond more reason, I couldn't even cross a bridge for the longest time!" said Kyouhei as he looked at the costume. "This costume freaky too. I'm going to look around some more for that skeleton."

Sunako barely even saw him leave as she continued to stare happily at the costume.

"No way, an actual costume from Trolls From Under The Bridge," said another guy walking up to the display. "That has got to be one of the most underappreciated and scariest movies ever!"

"I know," said Sunako.

"That part when they literally break through the bridge and grab those girls! Totally freaky beyond reason!" said the guy.

"That was my favorite part, that or when they destroy the bridge to throw the people into the water, that was perfect!" said Sunako.

"Oh that was great!" said the guy looking over at Sunako, "Hi, I'm Takuya."

Sunako merely nodded at him before moving on to another display.

"Oh I remember this movie, The Vampire's Revenge!" she said as she came to another costume display.

"Oh yeah I know that movie too, it was awesome, especially that part when he finally get's the guy he was after!" said Takuya following her.

"But it was so sad at the end when they kill him," said Sunako.

"Yeah," said Takuya, "So any way what's your name?"

"Sunako," she said not really looking at him, instead moving on to another display.

"Hey look at what I found," said Kyouhei as he walked back up to Sunako only to see her talking to another man.

"So you here with any one?" he heard him ask her.

"Yeah, she's here with me," said Kyouhei as he walked up to the two of them.

"You?" said Takuya with a sneer.

"Yeah," said Kyouhei.

"Is that suppose to be a joke or something, I mean what would a guy like you want with a girl like her?" asked Takuya.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kyouhei.

"A pretty boy like who could have like any model he wants and you choose a girl like her who's into stuff like this?" said Takuya.

"Yeah so?" said Kyouhei.

"Man you probably don't have a thing in common with her," said Takuya.

"Wha are you talking about?" asked Kyouhei as he walked over to Sunako.

"Hey check it out, I actually found a baby skeleton doll for Miyako!" he said holding up the doll.

"Oh it's so cute, she'll love it! And it actually looks like a baby Josephine and Sergeant George would have!" said Sunako as she held the doll.

"Who's Miyako?" asked Takuya.

"Not that it's any of your business but she's our daughter," said Kyouhei.

"Your daughter, as in both of your's?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah so," said Kyouhei.

"Oh so that's why you're together," said Takuya, "You got her knocked up."

"No, that's not it!" said Kyouhei.

"Oh come on, why else would you even be hanging out with her?" asked Takuya pointing at yet another display, "You probably don't even know what movie this costume is from."

"Uh that was from that one psycho biker rider movie what was it called…," said Kyouhei.

"Wheeler Death Five!" said Sunako as she gazed lovingly at the costume.

"Five?" said Kyouhei.

"Yeah he wore a black jacket in the fifth movie," said Takuya, "The first three he wore a blue jacket and the fourth he wore a red one."

"Fascinating," said Kyouhei.

"They have the red one too!" said Sunako as she ran over to the case.

"Cool, said Kyouhei.

"Oh wow," said Takuya, "You know how it got red in the movie?"

"From the blood of his first five victims!" said Sunako.

"Yeah that was awesome," said Takuya.

Kyouhei watched the two of them talk about the horror movies trivia and their gory parts. Most of what they were saying didn't make sense and sounded kind of disturbing. It soon got to be too much that he walked off by himself.

"So did you hear that they're showing all fives movies?" asked Takuya.

"Really?" said Sunako.

"Yeah, want to grab a drink and go watch?" asked Takuya.

"What?" said Sunako.

"We can sit next together and cheer every time he makes a kill," said Takuya.

"Uh no thanks, I'm actually here with someone," said Sunako as she turned around only to see Kyouhei wasn't there.

"Huh, where did he go?" she said.

"Maybe he realized he didn't fit in here and went to some sort of pretty boy convention," said Takuya, "Now how about that drink and movie?"

Instead Sunako walked off looking for Kyouhei.

Kyouhei sat in the food court by himself, not even really eating the food in front of him.

'We really don't have any thing in common do we?' he thought.

"Kyouhei?" he suddenly heard her say. He looked up and saw her standing next to the table.

"You okay?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

"Don't you have some sort of movie showing to go to?" asked Kyouhei.

"What about you?" asked Sunako, "Are you not having a good time?"

"I was up until that other boy starting talking to you," said Sunako.

"Who?" asked Sunako.

"That other boy that was talking to you by all those old movie props," said Kyouhei.

"Oh that one weird Takuya guy?" said Sunako.

"Was that his name?" said Kyouhei, "Yeah him, you and him were getting along great."

"We were until he got creepy and asked me to go sit next to him at one of the movies," said Sunako.

"What?" said Kyouhei.

"He tired hitting on me, even though I'm here with you," said Sunako.

"Oh well that's nice that you want to be here with me," said Kyouhei.

"Why wouldn't I want to be here with you, we came together, like a couple because I thought we still were a couple," said Sunako.

"So you consider us a couple huh?" said Kyouhei.

"Yeah," said Sunako, "And as a couple I have to ask are you having a good time here?"

"It's not really my thing I guess, I mean I like horror movies every once in a while but not hard core like you," said Kyouhei.

"So then why did you think it was a good idea to come here together?" asked Sunako.

"I don't know, I just thought that's what couples do they share each other interests," said Kyouhei.

"Not all of them," said Sunako.

"And this thing it a little bit fun, I mean we found a skeleton doll for our daughter didn't we?" said Kyouhei.

"Yeah and it's so wonderful!" said Sunako holding it tight, "Look I've seen a lot already and a lot of those movies they're showing I actually all ready have."

"No surprise there," said Kyouhei.

"What I'm getting at is we past that one restaurant on our way here that had a poster for a deal on a fried shrimp plate, want to go check it out?"

"Hell yeah!" said Kyouhei as the two of them got up and walked out.

They were about to leave when they accidentally ran into Takuya.

"Hey there you are, so about that movie," he said.

"Forget it, you're not stealing my girlfriend from me!" said Kyouhei.

"Again with this whole girlfriend, you probably wouldn't even be together if you hadn't gotten her knocked up!" said Takuya.

"Think again dumb ass!" said Kyouhei.

"Oh really?" said Takuya.

"Yeah really," said Kyouhei as he threw his arm around Sunako.

"Why do I have such a hard time believing you?" asked Takuya.

"Because you're a dumb ass, now stop hitting on my girlfriend," said Kyouhei as the two of them walked out together.

They are dinner together happily at the restaurant before they got back to the hotel.

"So since you didn't get to watch any movies at the convetion, how about we watch one here," said Kyouhei as he pulled out a movie he got from the convention.

"Is that…," said Sunako.

"Trolls Under The Bridge 2 yeah," said Kyouhei.

"I don't have that one!" said Sunako.

"Yeah I know which is why I got it," said Kyouhei.

The sat on one of the two beds together watching it. They even went and held hands as they did.

When the movie was over, they were both feeling rather tired.

"I don't know if I can make it to my bed," said Sunako.

"Then don't, stay here with me," said Kyouhei as he kissed her, several times.

Before Sunako knew it Kyouhei was on top of her still kissing her.

"Kyouhei," she said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Yeah?" said Kyouhei.

"I like this but I'm not fully ready to go to far yet," said Sunako.

"It's okay, we won't I promise," he said as he got off her, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, maybe a little later I'll be more ready."

"I look forward to that," said Kyouhei as he held her close.

The two fell asleep soundly in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay Miyako let's try the flash cards again," said Takenaga as he held one, "This is called a Senegal bush-baby, or to a lesser extent a bush-baby a nocturnal primate member of the Galagos family native to Africa."

Miyako just started at him sucking at her fist.

"Nothing?" said Takenaga, "Okay how about this, a vulpes, a member of the fox family native to Canada and considered a true fox."

Miyako looked at the card then up and Takenaga confused.

"Nothing again, I've been showing you these cards for at least hour and all you've done so far is just stare at me blankly like this," said Takenaga. "I'm starting to think this stuff isn't working on you,"

"Ga," said Miyako pointing.

"What, what are you pointing at?" asked Takenaga .

"Ga," said Miyako. Takenaga looked over to where she was pointing.

"Oh you want your skull huh?" he said as grabbed for her.

Miyako giggled and held it close.

"You really like that thing don't you huh?" asked Takenaga.

"Ga," said Miyako happily as she held it close.

Takenaga smiled.

"Well lets see what else we have here, oh yeah I have some color flash cards you might like," he said as he held up a different set. "This is red."

Miyako stared at card blankly, and then up at Takenaga.

"Oh come on Miyako you know red?" said Takenaga.

Miyako started to look uncomfortable and hugged her skull tighter.

Takenaga sighed.

"I give up, obviously this is not your thing, and maybe it is too soon to be trying this on you," he said as he gather up the cards and put them away.

Miyako just watched holding her skull.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Takenaga as he stared at Miyako on the floor. Both just continue to stare, not even blinking as they stared.

"Are we having a staring fight now Miyako?" asked Takenaga The baby giggled at.

"Well I got some reaction out of you," said Takenaga as he blinked, "And you just won the stare fight too. I think you did that on purpose."

Miyako giggled again.

"Takenaga, are you here?" he suddenly heard Noi call out.

"Huh," said Takenaga as he turned and saw Noi walking into the room. "Uh Noi, how did you get in here?"

"Oh didn't you know, your land lady gave me a key in case I ever needed to help out with Miyako," said Noi.

"Uh-hu," said Takenaga, "That's intresting."

"So how are you doing with Miyako?" asked Noi as she too came and sat down on the floor with them.

"Oh fine, she doesn't seem receptive to any of the flash cards I got for her and all she seems interested in is her skull. She's barley even laughed at me except when I mention the stare fight, which she won when she giggled," said Takenaga.

"Oh Miyako you're so cute!" said Noi.

"If you say so," said Takenaga.

"I do, she's just too cute!" said Noi as she picked Miyako up and held her.

"Whatever you say," said Takenaga.

"You such a nice day you should be out, walking around with her," said Noi.

"I guess we could," said Takenaga as he went and got the stroller out from the closet and Noi got the diaper bag ready for Miyako.

"See it's so nice, not the kind of whether to be keeping a baby locked up in," said Noi as the two of them walked down the street.

"Yeah this a lot more fun then just having a baby stare at you," said Takenaga, "And beat you at staring fights."

"Oh what an adorable couple," said two ladies walking by, "And what an adorable baby you two have together, such a sweet family."

"Did you hear that Takenaga, they thought we were a family!" said Noi.

"Uh yeah too bad we're not though huh?" said Takenaga as he push the stroller father down the street.

"Takenaga do you have a problem with the idea of getting married someday or something?" asked Noi as she caught up to him.

"Uh no not really," said Takenaga.

"Then why is it that whoever I try to bring up the subject you do something like this, pushing the stroller down the street to avoid the conversation," said Noi.

"It's just that, well…," said Takenaga.

"It's just that you don't think I'm good enough for you is that it?" said Noi.

"What no!" said Takenaga.

"Then if I were to ask you to ask me to marry you right now what would you say?" asked Noi.

"I'd say no, said Takenaga.

"I thought so!" said Noi as she stormed off.

"No Noi, it's not like that!" said Takenaga as he followed after her with the stroller. "I would say no because when I ask you to marry me I want it to be special, something we can remember together and tell our grandchildren about some say."

"Oh really?" said Noi.

"Yes and I would want there to be a ring, one I hand picked out that said everything that I felt about you and the perfect diamond just for you," said Takenaga.

"Oh Takenaga," said Noi.

"Look Noi, it's not that I ever would want to marry, it's just I want to focus on school work right now, I want to make sure I do my best so that way when I'm done I know I will be able to take care of you and whatever little Takenaga or Noi's that might come along after wards," said Takenaga.

"Oh Takenaga!" said Noi, "Does this mean that you might want to someday to get married?"

"Yes Noi, I've thought about it a lot and when the time is right for me, I do want to marry you," said Takenaga as he took her hand in his, "And I'll have Miyako here stand in as a witness to this promise!"

"Did you hear that Miyako, someday I'll have to have you back me up if Takenaga forgets his promise to me!" said Noi.

Miyako giggled.

"Don't worry she'll make sure I stay honest," said Takenaga.

"We're back," said Kyouhei called out the next day when he and Sunako got home.

"How was the convention?" asked Takenaga.

"It was okay," said Kyouhei.

"It was great, it was like paradise, I'm only sorry Miyako didn't get to come too!" said Sunako.

"Oh really," said Takenaga.

"What about you, how did you do?" asked Kyouhei.

"We did well, played around took a walk that sort of thing," said Takenaga.

"Oh that's good, we're just going to go unpack then," said Kyouhei.

"We'll be right back with you new skeleton Miyako!" said Sunako.

"They actually found you a skeleton?" said Takenaga to Miyako, "Figures."

He looked down at the little baby who smiled up at him.

"You do have to promise me Miyako, that someday when I know I'm ready I do keep my promise to Noi," he said.

"Gee," said Miyako.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Takenaga with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"That's a dancing skeleton, that's a dancing skeleton," Sunako sang as she danced the skeleton doll in front of Miyako who giggled and tried to grab it.

"So what were you planning on naming that skeleton Sunako?" asked Takenaga.

"Oh I'm going to let Miyako name it when she's old enough, same with her skull," said Sunako.

"I still can't believe you found something like that," said Yuki.

"Yeah well there's a lot more crazier things in Sunako's room, besides it really did look like something Miyako would like," said Kyouhei.

"So you guys had a real good time at this thing huh?" asked Takenaga.

"Yeah, I guess it was okay for the most part," said Kyouhei. Sunako looked over at him.

She couldn't help but think that Kyouhei was still upset about that guy that had tried hitting on her at the convention and what he had said about the two of them not having much in common.

She knew they didn't but they still always managed to have a good time together. At least she always thought they did, but could that be because that they always did what it was she wanted to do or enjoyed?

"I have to go to the shopping arcade, and I'm taking Miyako with me," she said as she stood up with her.

"Have fun," said the guys.

"Bring back some meat," said Kyouhei.

"We'll see," said Sunako as she picked up her daughter and carried her to the door.

"Hey there scary girl how are you doing today?" asked a shopkeeper as Sunako walked by.

"Just fine, how are you?" asked Sunako.

"I'm doing great," said the shopkeeper, "Oh did you see this?"

She held up a poster.

"Our arcade and all sorts of other local shops are sponsoring this foods festival. Several people are going to be coming to let other sample their new recipes and what not. My husband's working on a dish himself," said the shopkeeper.

"Oh yeah?" said Sunako as she looked at the poster, "Hey and it's not that far out of town either is it? I bet you could drive their and back in one day."

"Yeah I think so," said the shopkeeper.

"This actually sounds like something like what Kyouhei would want to do, can I get a copy of this?" asked Sunako.

"Sure you can keep that one, we're putting a bunch of these up all over town," said the shopkeeper.

"Thank you very much," said Sunako.

"So what did you get for dinner?" asked Kyouhei later after Sunako and Miyako got home.

Miyako reached for him with a smile.

"Hi honey, did you remind Mommy to get some meat?" asked Kyouhei.

"Don't worry I did, we're having hamburgers, hope that's okay," said Sunako.

"Sure hamburgers will work just fine," said Kyouhei then he looked towards the kitchen counter where Sunako had put the poster from the shopping arcade.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh one of the shopkeepers at the arcade gave it to me, it's a food festival where a lot of different people are going to be making their own original plates and recipes this weekend," said Sunako.

"Sounds like my kind of thing!" said Kyouhei.

"I know right, and it's not even that far out of town so we wouldn't have to even get a room for a night," said Sunako.

"Cool, so you want to go?" asked Kyouhei.

"Well we have been doing a lot of things I like, maybe it's time we got to do something for you," said Sunako.

"Yeah but then there's the age old question, who are we going to get to baby-sit," said Kyouhei.

"No can do this weekend, Noi's dragging me off to some weird love trip. Ever since last weekend, she's been more determined then ever to make sure we stay a couple," said Takenaga.

"What did happen last weekend?" asked Yuki.

"Uh, just, we had a nice together," said Takenaga.

"Well I unfortunately can't baby-sit either, got a date with a cute red head this weekend," said Ranmaru.

"Okay then, let's just leave it at that," said Kyouhei.

"I'm actually not doing anything this weekend and I haven't had a chance to baby-sit Miyako yet, I can do it," said Yuki.

"Thank you very much Yuki," said Sunako.

"We'll have fun won't we Miyako," said Yuki.

"Yeah it'll be nice for to have some time with a woman for once," said Takenaga.

"Hey," said Yuki.

"So what provoked you to want go to something like this?" asked Kyouhei.

"I just thought that we've been doing a lot of stuff I like and thought that maybe it was time we did something you like," said Sunako.

"Hmm cool, thanks," said Kyouhei.

Kyouhei stood in awe at all the different food booths that stood around the park.

"This all looks just too good!" he said.

"Hmm," said Sunako as the two of them walked around together.

"I want to try some of this, and some of that and maybe a little bit of those," said Kyouhei as he grabbed several different plates from the booths.

"Do you have enough hands for that?" asked Sunako.

"No here, you take some," said Kyouhei handing her some plates as well.

"Oh uh, okay," said Sunako as she tried to balance the plates in her hands. "Why don't we go and enjoy this food first before we get any more."

"Yeah I guess," said Kyouhei as they headed to a nearby table.

He immediate started to inhale the food.

Sunako just watched with a smile on her face.

"How about I go and get you some more food," she said.

"Oh sure, keep them coming," said Kyouhei.

"Oh my god that guy is so cute!" Kyouhei suddenly heard a girl call out from behind him.

He chose to ignore them and continue eating.

"Oh my god you're right, he's so hot!" said another.

"I think I heard of him, he's like Kyouhei Takano or something," said a different girl.

"Who cares he's so hot," said another girl.

Kyouhei sighed mad.

'Cant these girls just ever leave me alone?' he thought as he continue to eat.

"Hi, how are you enjoying the food?" asked one of the girls walking up to him.

"Yeah," said Kyouhei.

"You should try this, my father made it," she said as she put another plate down in front of him.

"Thanks," said Kyouhei as he went and ate it up in a blink.

"Here you should try this one, my father made this one," said another girl putting another plate down in front of him.

"Thanks," said Kyouhei eating it without a second thought.

"Here try this one!"

"No try mine!"

Before Kyouhei knew it he was getting bombarded by several other girls who tried shoving plates of food in front of him

"Hey Back Off!" shouted Kyouhei as he tried to move away.

Sunako walked peacefully up to the table only to suddenly get knocked over from behind by a bunch of different girls.

"I bet he's going to like mine better!"

"No, he's going like mine!" Sunako heard the girls all shouting as they ran.

"I wonder who they could be talking about," said Sunako as she stood up and walked back to the table to see a huge crowd of girls surrounding it. She could hear Kyouhei shouting at them to back off.

"But Kyouhei you have to try my food!" they all shouted.

"HEY!" shouted Sunako.

All the girls looked over at her and screamed.

"He said to BACK OFF!" she shouted as a black aurora formed around her and lighting flashed.

The girls all screamed and moved away from the table letting Kyouhei get away.

"Thanks, let's get out of here!" said Kyouhei as he grabbed her hand and lead her away.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunako.

"Yeah I guess, I didn't get to enjoy my food too much though," said Kyouhei.

"Well let's go home then, I'll cook you up my own batch of fried shrimp," said Sunako.

"Hey yeah that sounds great!" said Kyouhei as they ran towards the car.

"I can almost taste it now!" he said as he drove, "All that other food may have tasted good but it's nothing like your shrimp."

"Hmm, thanks," said Sunako.

Just then they heard a loud pop and the car started to skid around the road!

"Hold on!" said Kyouhei as he managed to get the car off to the side of the road and the two got out to take a look.

"Looks like we got a pretty bad flat," said Sunako.

"I'll call for a tow truck," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm yeah that looks like a pretty bad flat, and I don't think we can get to it until tomorrow," said the mechanic when he got there and examined the car.

"Great, now what do we do," said Sunako.

"Well there's a hotel a block away from our shop I can give you a ride to," said the mechanic.

"You got to be kidding me," said Sunako, "Another weekend alone in a hotel room?"

"What, you getting tired of being alone with me again like this?" asked Kyouhei as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sunako groaned.

"I guess I have no choice, but I'm sure it won't be too bad."


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Yuki was playing happily with Miyako when he heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Yuki," said Kyouhei.

"Oh hey Kyouhei what's up?" asked Yuki.

"Well our car got a pretty bad flat and we're going to be stuck here over night after all," said Kyouhei, "Are you going to be okay alone all night with Miyako?"

"Huh, you mean I'm going to be with her all night?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah is that going to be a problem?" asked Kyouhei, "It's not like we're planning on staying at a hotel alone this time."

"Uh I guess I can handle it alone with Miyako, are you two going to be okay?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah we'll be fine," said Kyouhei, "Just make sure that Miyako's going to be okay."

"Don't worry I'll look after her," said Yuki.

He walked over and picked Miyako up,

"Well looks like it's just going to be just you and me tonight Miyako," he said, "Wasn't planning on that but well here we are. But we'll have fun right?"

"Ga," said Miyako reaching for the skull on the floor.

"I'll take that for a yes," said Yuki as he picked it up for him.

"Well Yuki said that he's fine watching Miyako for the night," said Kyouhei as he sat down on one of the beds with Sunako. Sunako didn't look too convinced.

"This is the third weekend in a row we've left her alone with a baby-sitter," said Sunako, "What are we doing to her?"

"Oh come on, she's only a baby, barley even seven months old, I doubt she'll even remember this," said Kyouhei.

"I guess, but I can't help but feel like a bad mother," said Sunako.

"Oh you're not a bad mom, you're a great mom. I see the way you work and handle Miyako, you love her," said Kyouhei.

"You think so?" asked Sunako.

"It's not like we're going to be doing this every weekend from here on out, hell the fact they we're having to stay the night here is because we got a flat, this wasn't planned out at all," said Kyouhei.

"I guess," said Sunako.

"You're not a bad mom, I think you're doing great a job with her," said Kyouhei.

"Thanks, it doesn't mean I like being away from her for so long," said Sunako as she lay down on the bed.

"Well I don't either," said Kyouhei as he lay down next to her, "I didn't want to drop on her on Yuki like that. I mean with Takenaga and Ranmaru they at least knew they'd be staying with her through the night."

He looked over at Sunako.

"Just like you and I knew we were going to be alone all night those two times too," he said.

"Yeah, this was surprise," said Sunako, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, we can go rent a movie or we could…" said Kyouhei.

"We could stay in couldn't we?" said Sunako.

"Yeah, yeah we could," said Kyouhei as he leaned over and kissed her. This kiss turned into two, then three until Kyouhei was on top of Sunako kissing her with a huge passion.

"Kyouhei, I don't know about this," said Sunako as Kyouhei started to kiss her neck.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyouhei.

"I just, the last time we did this I got pregnant and I'm not ready to have another baby," said Sunako.

"Would if make you feel better if there was some mort of protection involved?" asked Kyouhei.

"Like what?" asked Sunako.

Kyouhei smiled as he got off Sunako and walked over to his jacket. Nest thing Sunako knew he was pulling out a condom.

"Where did you get those?" she asked.

"I've got some after last weekend when we almost did it and you didn't want to. I figured the next time we'd get an opportunity like this, I'd make sure we'd have a form of protection if you were still scared," said Kyouhei.

Sunako stared at him shocked.

"But if you're still not in the mood to do it then…," Kyouhei started to say only to have Sunako jump up and kiss him passionately.

"Just shut up, put that on and get in to bed!" she said as she started undress and get back into the bed.

"So what do you want to do Miyako, besides play with your skull?" asked Yuki.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," said Yuki as he picked up Miyako and walked to the door.

"Machiko?" said Yuki as he stared shocked at his girlfriend standing on the front step.

"Uh hi Yuki is this a bad time?" she said looking from Yuki to Miyako.

"Huh, oh no not really I'm just baby-sitting," said Yuki.

"Oh you're just baby-sitting that's nice," said Machiko.

"What did you think the baby was mine?" asked Yuki.

"Well," said Machiko.

Both started to laugh at that thought.

"She's so cute, what's her name?" asked Machiko.

"Miyako, she's my friends Kyouhei and Sunako's baby," said Yuki.

"Those two had a baby?" asked Machiko.

"Yeah," said Yuki.

"So where are they?" asked Machiko as they all walked back into the mansion.

"They were at some sort of food festival and well they got a flat tire and now are stuck for the night. I was only supposed to watch her for the day," said Yuki.

"I see," said Machiko, "You know it's such a nice day out why don't we take her to the park or something?"

"Sure that's a great idea," said Yuki.

A short time later they got to the park and set up a blanket under a nice shady tree where Miyako happily played with all her toys.

"She sure does like that skeleton doll huh?" said Machiko.

"Yeah her mommy and daddy got that for last weekend," said Yuki, "So anyway, what brought you back to Japan?"

"Just a quick visit, I'll be going back to America soon," said Machiko.

"Oh I see," said Yuki.

"But you know, I have been thinking about moving back permanently to Japan," said Machiko.

"You have?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, my jewelry making is going so well that I bet I could easily find a job here in Japan, and I miss my family and you so much," said Machiko.'

"Well I'd love it if you did," said Yuki.'

"Oh really," said Machiko.

Just then they heard Miyako crying. They looked over and saw a bigger kid holding her skeleton doll over her head laughing.

"I got your dolly, I got your dolly," he changed at her.

"Hey give that back to her!" said Yuki as he reached over to grab it back.

"No, mine!" said the kid.

"No it's not yours give it back," said Machiko.

"No!" said the kid.

"Is there problem here?" asked a man walking up to them.

"Yes this boy stole this toy away from this baby and he should give it back," said Yuki.

"What oh come on, my nephew is just having some fun," said the man.

"Well can he at least give her back the doll?" asked Yuki.

"Why should he?" asked the man.

"Because it belongs to her and he had no right to take it," said Yuki standing up face to face with the other man.

"Oh you mean this thing?" asked the guy as he took the doll and dangled in front of Yuki, "You want it back?"

"Yes please," said Yuki.

"Then take it go ahead," said the man holding it out for Yuki, only to pull it back when Yuki tried to grabbed it.

"Oops missed it!" said the guy.

"Oh come now, this is childish," said Machiko as she stood up with Miyako in her arms.

"Oh what now you need your girlfriend to stand up for you wimp?" said the man, "Man you're even more of wimp then my three year old nephew!"

Miyako started to growl.

"Oh what's her problem now?" asked the man as he lowered his face to Miyako.

Without warning Miyako threw out her fist and punched the man in face making him drop the doll and stumble back moaning in pain.

"Geeze what is with that kid?" he shouted. Yuki and Machiko both gasped when they saw he had a black eye!

"That kid of yours in a freak of nature! Keep her away from me!" he said as he grabbed his nephew's hand and dragged him away.

"She sure is strong," said Machiko as the three walked home.

"Well she does have two strong parents," said Yuki.

"I have to say Yuki, it was really cool seeing you stand up to that bully like that," said Machiko.

"Ahh geeze thanks," said Yuki.

"You're going to make a great dad someday I think," said Machiko.

"Hmm I hope so, I want them," said Yuki.

"Me too with the right guy," said Machiko as they arrived back at the mansion. "Listen I'm going to go visit my family for a while as well, can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure Kyouhei and Sunako should be back by then, we can do something together," said Yuki.

"I'd like that," said Machiko, "By Miyako, it was nice getting to meet you."

"Gee," said Miyako.

"I still can't believe something like you manage to give that guy a black eye," said Yuki later that night as he put Miyako to bed, "I think you're parents are going to be very proud of you."

Suddenly he felt the ground shake just a bit.

"That was a little bit weird," he said.

"Ah," said Sunako as Kyouhei got off her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did.

"You know even if I do get pregnant again, this was so worth it!" she said.

"Yeah I think so too," said Kyouhei as he held her close and the two fell asleep together.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm, what time is it?" asked Sunako.

"Who cares?" asked Kyouhei as he kissed her neck.

"Well don't we have to go see if the car's ready so we can go home?" asked Sunako.

"Why are you so anxious to get home?" asked Kyouhei as he kissed her on the shoulder.

"Uh we do have a baby at home," said Sunako.

"She's with Yuki, she'll be fine," said Kyouhei tightening his grip around Sunako, "Come on, let's stay here for a little bit longer. I haven't been this close to you since we first did it."

Sunako sighed and let herself relax in his arms.

"Hey Yuki, what's up?" asked Takenaga as he walked into the living room.

"Just fine," said Yuki looking up from the floor where he was playing with Miyako.

"How did it go with you and Miyako yesterday?" asked Takenaga.

"Good for the most part," said Yuki.

"Where's Kyouhei and Sunako?" asked Takenaga.

"Oh their car broke down so guess what they wound having to get a hotel room again!" said Yuki.

"So you got stuck with Miyako alone all night too huh?" said Takenaga.

"Yeah but we did okay, didn't we?" said Yuki to Miyako.

"Well did they say when they're going to be back?" asked Takenaga.

"No, but they said they'd call when the car's ready," said Yuki.

"Whose car broke down?" asked Ranmaru walking into room as well.

"Sunako and Kyouhei, they wound up having to get a room for the night again," said Yuki.

"Oh really, wonder if anything will finally happen for them," said Ranmaru.

"Now that you mention it, I did actually feel the earth move just a little last night," said Yuki.

Ranmaru and Takenaga both looked at each other.

"Oh really?" said Takenaga.

"I wonder if they wind up doing it again, I wonder if that'll mean Kyouhei will get Sunako knocked up again," said Ranmaru.

"Well let's hope not," said Takenaga, "I like Miyako but I'm not ready for another any time soon."

"Um where is Miyako?" asked Ranmaru.

"What do you mean, she's right here," said Yuki pointing next to him.

"Where?" asked Ranmaru.

Yuki turned and saw to his horror that Miyako was no longer sitting next to him!

"Oh god no, where did she go?" he shouted jumping up.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm sure she's around here somewhere!" said Takenaga.

"But how did she get away?" said Yuki.

"Maybe she finally started to crawl," said Ranmaru.

"But," said Takenaga, "If she's crawling then…,"

"She Could Be Anywhere!" they all shouted together.

"Okay, okay let's not panic, she's a baby, and couldn't have gotten to far, let's just spread out and try and find her!" said Takenaga.

"Um guys I hate to bring this up but, look!" said Ranmaru pointing across to the door that lead out to the terrace which was open!

"What, why is the door even open in the first place?" said Takenaga.

"It was a nice day, and the room was stuffy!" said Yuki, "How was I supposed to know she was going to start crawling!"

Just then the phone started to ring.

"Oh could that be?" said Takenaga walking over to the phone and picking it up. "You guys just worry about Miyako!"

"What was that?" Takenaga suddenly heard Kyouhei's voice from the phone.

"Uh K, Kyouhei," said Takenaga into the phone.

Yuki and Ranmaru both looked over at each other scared.

"Hi, how's it going?" asked Takenaga.

"Fine, but what was that about Miyako?" asked Kyouhei.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Takenaga.

"You were saying something about worry about Miyako, what's going on?" asked Kyouhei.

"Huh, uh nothing, nothing at all," said Takenaga.

"What's going on Takenaga is something wrong with Miyako?" asked Kyouhei.

"What no, nothing like that at all, she uh just needs a diaper change that's all," said Takenaga as he waved Ranmaru and Yuki towards the terrace door. The two them quickly ran towards it.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yes don't worry she's fine, she's great, I'm going to help with changing her diaper, you don't worry about getting home, you're baby will be fine by!" said Takenaga as he quickly hung up.

Kyouhei held the phone in his hand, suddenly feeling really worried.

"So, how's it going at the house with Miyako?" asked Sunako as she walked out of the bathroom in towel.

"We should get dressed and get home right now!" said Kyouhei.

"Did you find her?" Ranmaru called out.

"Not here!" called out Yuki.

"Not here either!" called Takenaga.

"I can't find her either!" said Ranmaru.

"This is bad, this really bad," said Takenaga.

"Kyouhei and Sunako are going to kill us if we come home and find out we lost their baby!" said Ranmaru.

"Hang on I got an idea!" said Takenaga as he ran back into the house. He came back out a few minutes later holding Miyako's three favorite toys, her skull, her witch doll and skeleton doll.

"Here, everyone take one of these toys and try to coax her out with it," said Takenaga as he handed the others each a toy.

"Miyako sweetie, look what I have, your witch doll," said Ranmaru.

"Look Miyako I have skull," said Yuki.

"Hey Miyako guess what I have, your skeleton doll," said Takenaga.

"Miyako please come out!" they called out.

"I'm going to kill them, I don't care what they say I'm going to kill them!" said Kyouhei as he and Sunako walked up to the front door and open them.

"What do you think they did to her?" asked Sunako.

"Whatever it was, they're going to die for it!" said Kyouhei.

"Hey do you hear something?" asked Sunako.

They both stood still and listened for a moment and could hear a faint sound.

"Do, do, do, do,"

Both looked down the hall to where the sound was coming from to see their baby crawling towards them.

"Miyako," said Sunako as she and Kyouhei walked up to her. She stopped crawling and smiled up at her parents.

"You're crawling now, how about that," said Sunako.

"Yeah look like you, you're getting to big," said Kyouhei as he picked her up, "Now then where are those three dead beats."

"Do you hear that?" said Sunako.

They could hear some loud shouting and followed out to garden where they saw Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru running around with Miyako's toys calling out for her.

"Please Miyako come out before your mommy and daddy come home and realize we lost you!" said Ranmaru.

"Too late," said Kyouhei.

All three froze in terror and looked towards the terrace where Kyouhei and Sunako were standing with Miyako.

"Where did you find her?" asked Yuki.

"She was crawling around in the hallway," said Sunako.

"She was inside the whole time," they all said together.

"So she really can crawl now huh?" asked Takenaga.

"Yeah, she was crawling pretty good," said Kyouhei as he walked back into the house with her. Sunako and the others all followed after him.

"I wonder what if she'll do it again," said Kyouhei as he out her down on to the floor.

"Hold on," said Yuki running out of the room and running back in with his video camera, "We'll want to record this."

Miyako looked around all over at the adults all stating at her confused.

"Come on, come on Miyako," said Ranmaru.

"You can do it," said Takenaga.

Miyako just sat where she was.

"Maybe she'll crawl for one of her toys," said Takenaga as he grabbed her skull and moved across the room.

"Look Miyako, look what I have here," he said as he waved it back and forth.

"Ga," said Miyako as she reached for it, not moving from her sitting position.

"This isn't working, just give it back," said Kyouhei as he walked over to Takenaga and took the skull from him.

"Hey look!" said Yuki.

Kyouhei turned and saw Miyako crawling towards him.

Kyouhei knelt down.

"Come on honey," he said with a smile.

"She's doing great," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah," said Sunako smiling brightly.

When she reached Kyouhei, Miyako sat down and reached for her skull.

"Ga," she said.

"Sure here," said Kyouhei handing it to her.

Miyako giggled as she held it looking up at Kyouhei.

Kyouhei smiled back at her.

"Aww that is too cute," said Yuki stilling filming.

"I can't believe she's all ready big enough to crawl," said Ranmaru.

"She's growing up isn't she," said Takenaga.

"Yeah, but she's always going to be my little girl, no matter how old she gets," said Kyouhei rubbing her head.

"You mean our little girl," said Sunako.

"Right forgot, both our little girl," said Kyouhei.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"She gave a guy a black eye?" asked Kyouhei as he held his daughter on his lap talking to Yuki.

"Yeah, she smacked him good," said Yuki.

"You gave a guy a black eye?" said Kyouhei looking down at her.

Miyako just looked up at him innocently.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," said Kyouhei as he bounced her on his knee.

"What?" asked Sunako walking up to them.

"Miyako gave a guy a black eye," said Kyouhei.

"Oh yeah," said Sunako.

"Oh yeah, that's all you can say about your daughter being to strong she could give a grown man a black eye," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm well I assume the guy got her mad, and you know how I get mad," said Sunako.

"He did get her pretty mad, his nephew took her skeleton doll," said Yuki.

"See," said Sunako.

"You are very intresting," said Kyouhei.

Just then they saw Ranmaru walking through the room looking really happy.

"What are you so cheery about?" asked Kyouhei.

"Oh nothing, just a nice got an invitation for a little weekend get away of….," Ranmaru started to say.

"Hey, hey, hey, baby in the room!" sad Kyouhei throwing his hands over Miyako's ears.

"Oh right sorry," said Ranmaru.

"Look Noi it's not that I, okay yes that sounds like fun, fine," said Takenaga walking through the room on his cell phone.

"What was that all about Takenaga?" asked Yuki.

"Noi got us tickets to some the opera in the next town, so looks like I'm going away next weekend as well," said Takenaga. "You make one little promise and look what happens?"

"Ah," said Miyako.

Takenaga looked over at her and saw she was staring at him with a very serious look.

"Right, thanks Miyako," said Takenaga.

"What?" asked Kyouhei.

"It's just a little thing between me and Miyako," said Takenaga winking at her.

"I wish I could think of something nice to take Machiko to," said Yuki.

"Well you know, I think we can get two extra tickets, would you two want to come with me and Noi?" asked Takenaga.

"Would you mind if we did?" asked Yuki.

"No it's fine, Noi's been also getting on my case about doing things with other couples," said Takenaga, "I call her up right now and ask and see about the other tickets"

"Thanks," said Yuki.

"So all you guys are going away?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yeah if you need a baby-sitter again this weekend you can't use us," said Takenaga.

"No that's fine actually, it's about time we stayed home and did something with our daughter," said Sunako.

"So what should we do?" asked Kyouhei the next weekend after all the guys had left.

"I'm trying to figure it out," said Sunako looking over the computer, "Oh hey now I remember; the zoo got a new nocturnal and reptile house."

"A nocturnal and reptile house?" said Kyouhei.

"Yeah let's take Miyako there," said Sunako.

"Fine, that does sound like fun," said Kyouhei.

"So according to the map, we are on the opposite side of where the reptile and nocturnal houses are," said Kyouhei after they got to the zoo.

"That's fine, we can walk through the zoo and let Miyako look at the other animals," said Sunako as she pushed the stroller down the path.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," said Kyouhei following after them.

"Hey look it's a grizzly bear!" said Sunako as they stopped at an exhibit.

"Oh yeah look at that," said Kyouhei as he picked Miyako up from her stroller to give her a better look, "You see that honey, you see the bear?"

"Ba," said Miyako.

"Yeah bear," said Kyouhei as he put her back down and the three of them moved on to another exhibit.

"What's this one?" asked Kyouhei.

"It's the hippo exhibit," said Sunako.

"Ah, I see them now," said Kyouhei as he picked Miyako up for her to get a better look, "You see them?"

"Ba," said Miyako.

"No that's a hippo, but that's okay, you're still a baby," said Kyouhei putting her back down.

The three walked on exploring the zoo and its animals, all three seem to be having a really nice time, making their way to the reptile and nocturnal house.

"Ba," said Miyako at one point.

"What are you pointing at?" asked Kyouhei looking at the direction she was pointing at. He saw a vender stand that had a few stuffed animals with it.

"You see something you like?" asked Kyouhei as he picked her up and carried her over to the stand.

"Ba," said Miyako reaching for a stuffed bear.

"Oh you like that bear," said Kyouhei as he picked it up, "Here."

"I want the bear!" said a small child.

"No problem," said a guy grabbing the bear from Kyouhei.

"Hey!" said Kyouhei, "I had that bear first!"

"Yeah well my nephew said he wanted it!" said the man.

"Yeah well I had if first for my daughter!" said Kyouhei as he turned to get a better look at the guy, "Oh it's you, that stupid jerk from the convention!"

"Oh it is you, Mr. Model," said Takuya with a sneer.

"I'm not a model, and I don't plan to ever be one, now give me back that bear, I had it first!" said Kyouhei.

"No, I'm keeping it, my nephew said he wanted it," said Takuya.

"Yeah well my daughter said she wanted it first!" said Kyouhei.

"What that puny little thing?" said Takuya looking down at Miyako, only to scream!

"That, that thing is your kid?" he said.

"Yes, she's my daughter, and she's not a thing," said Kyouhei.

"Your daughter is a freak of nature!" said Takuya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyouhei.

"You see this?" said Takuya pointing to his eye which Kyouhei finally realized was black. "I got that from her!"

"Wait you're the jerk that stole her toy at the park and she gave a black eye to?" asked Kyouhei.

"My nephew was just having some fun, that guy she was with just needs to loosen up!" said Takuya, "And I sure as hell didn't deserve that black eye from her!"

"That's where you're wrong, you see the thing is, no one messes with my baby and gets away with it!" said Kyouhei, "Now give me that bear!"

"No way, I say my nephew gets it for what that little thing did to me!" said Takuya.

"And I say you got what you deserve for what you did to her in the first place and for trying to hit on her mother!" said Kyouhei.

"What's going on?" asked Sunako walking up to them, "Oh it's you, that weird guy from the convention."

"Oh hi," said Takuya.

"Don't oh hi her," said Kyouhei, "Did you forget that she's my girlfriend?"

"Yeah like I could forget, and I still don't get what a girl like her is doing with a guy like you," said Takuya.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kyouhei.

"Face it buddy, you and her are from two different worlds," said Takuya.

"And your point is?" asked Sunako.

"Ba," said Miyako sounding sad reaching for the bear.

"You want that bear honey?" asked Sunako pointing towards the bear.

"Yeah she does and we had it first!" said Kyouhei.

"But it's mine nephew he wanted it!" said Takuya.

"But we had is first, you snatched it from my hand!" said Kyouhei.

"What, you did?" asked Sunako.

"Well my nephew really wanted it," said Takuya.

"Yeah and so does our daughter and we had it first," said Kyouhei.

"Sorry, but I'm getting it for my nephew," said Takuya

Sunako glared at him as the clouds started to grow dark.

"Give us back that bear!" she said.

"Uh sure," said Takuya timidly as he handed it back to Kyouhei who gave it to Miyako. Miyako hugged it tight.

"I want a bear!" said Takuya's nephew.

"We can go find another one at another stand!" said Takuya grabbing his nephew's hand and running off with him.

"Well now that that's over, how about we get to what we came here to see," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah it's just right over here actually," said Sunako as the two of them walked towards the hoses with Miyako.

Miyako laughed and giggled at all the different reptiles especially the special King Cobra that had on display.

Sunako seemed to really like it too.

"You two sure are mother and daughter," said Kyouhei as they moved towards the crocodile and alligator part of the house.

Miyako laughed at them too.

"Are they cool looking?" said Sunako.

"Sure," said Kyouhei.

When they got to the nocturnal house, they quickly walked over to the bats part.

"Hey look they got the vampire bats," said Sunako.

"Gee!" said Miyako happily.

Kyouhei couldn't help but laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"This was fun, we should do something like this again soon, just the three of us," said Kyouhei as they walked home.

"Yeah, we should," said Sunako.

"I can't wait," said Kyouhei.

"Me neither, and I bet Miyako can either," said Sunako.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kyouhei, you've got to do something about your daughter!" said Takenaga.

"What, what'd she do?" asked Kyouhei walking up to Takenaga's room where Takenaga stood.

"Just look!" said Takenaga pointing into his room where a bunch of books and other things where all scattered around the room and Miyako standing next to a book shelf pulling another book off.

"She pulled all this stuff off from my bookcase's bottoms shelves!" said Takenaga.

"Sorry, she's getting bigger and able to pull herself up onto things and that also means pulling things off of stuff too," said Kyouhei as he walked over and picked her up.

"Will could you do something about it?" said Takenaga.

"What do you want me to do, she's a baby doesn't know better," said Kyouhei.

"Still you could try and do something like telling her no," said Takenaga.

"She wouldn't understand what that means, maybe you just need to learn to keep your door shut so she can't get into it," said Kyouhei.

"Can't get into what, what happened?" asked Sunako waling into the room.

"You daughter made this mess in my room!" said Takenaga.

Sunako sighed.

"I'm sorry, she's getting to be a big handful, I'll try and keep a better eye one her," she said.

"Come on she's a baby, babies do stuff like this," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah and that's why we need to start being a little bit firmer with her about what she can and can't do," said Sunako.

"Am I the only one that still sees that she's a baby and doesn't understand all of this?" said Kyouhei as he walked out of the room with Miyako.

Sunako shook her head and bent down to start gathering up some of the books that were scattered on the floor. Takenaga started to gather up some of the books as well.

"Sorry about her, she's getting to be such a handful," she said, "I'll try keeping a sharper eye on her."

"Oh well I guess I could put more of an effort of keeping my door closed so she can't get in," said Takenaga, "I just wish Kyouhei took this a little bit more seriously."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, he's that one at fault, if he didn't want you in his room he should have kept his door shut so you couldn't get in," said Kyouhei as he sat on the floor playing with Miyako.<p>

Just then the phone started to ring.

"Better see who it is," said Kyouhei as he stood up

"You don't move," he said to Miyako as he walked over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Well hello there Kyouhei," said Aunty.

"Oh hi Aunty," said Kyouhei.

"How's my sweet Miyako doing, I take she's still growing fine?" asked Aunty.

"Yeah she's doing great, she's crawling now and pulling herself up on things," said Kyouhei.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Aunty.

"So what did you need?" asked Kyouhei.

"I recently went and purchased an old mansion called Kijo House that I was thinking about turning into a family style bed-in-breakfast," said Aunty, "And….,"

"And let me guess you want us to try it out first right?" said Kyouhei.

"That's exactly right, I'd like all five of you to try it out, plus Miyako," said Aunty.

"Why Miyako?" asked Kyouhei.

"I want to know what kind of effect a baby will have on the other guests," said Aunty.

"Do we have to go?" asked Kyouhei.

"Did I mention that the fact that you will also be the first to inspect the breakfast park of the establishment?" said Aunty.

"Hmm, that does sound intriguing," said Kyouhei, "I'll ask the others about it."

"Wonderful," said Aunty.

'Whatever,' thought Kyouhei as he walked back over the spot he had been playing with Miyako, only to find her gone!

"Huh, Miyako?" said Kyouhei looking around.

"Um, Kyouhei, missing something?" said Ranmaru walking into the room holding her. "I uh found her in my room getting into something's she really shouldn't have."

"Ewe, I don't want to know what she was touching!" said Kyouhei as he quickly took Miyako back.

"You really need to do something about her, and keeping her out of trouble," said Ranmaru.

"She's a baby, she's still leaning, she's doesn't know better!" said Kyouhei, "Maybe you just need to learn to keep your things in checked and your door shut. But any way do you know where all the other guys are; I need to talk to all of you."

* * *

><p>"I don't know," said Takenaga.<p>

"Yeah, we don't necessarily have the best of luck when it comes to testing stuff out for Aunty," said Yuki.

"Oh come on, it's the just an old house, what's could be so wrong with it?" asked Kyouhei.

"It could be haunted," said Takenaga.

"That's just speculation," said Kyouhei.

"No, there really is a rumor that this house Kijo House really is haunted," said Takenaga.

"REALLY?" said Sunako excitedly.

"Uh yeah, it was once owned by this rich family many years ago, the Kijo family. They were a very rich and powerful family for many years until they met a very unforunet event," said Takenaga. "Lady Kijo had given birth to the couple first child, a girl, and was in process of hiring a nanny for the child. She soon found what she thought to be the perfect choice with a woman named Hisoka Adeyaka. She had an instant connection with the child and treated the child a lot like her own," said Takenaga.

"Isn't that how nannies usually act?" said Ranmaru.

"No, apparently the way Adeyaka handled her, made it seem like she was really trying to be a real mother to the baby and not even acknowledge the real parents. That started to get them a bit uncomfortable about it. And soon they also started to hear rumors from people in the town about Adeyaka being a witch and even storied from their other staff members about Adeyaka doing strange things up in the attic with their baby whenever the couple was out.

So one night, the couple pretended to leave for an evening together only to return to secretly return to the mansion to see if the stories were true," said Takenaga.

"Oh this sounds scary, what happened?" asked Yuki.

"Well apparently the couple indeed found the nanny up in the attic doing something weird with the baby.

When they confronted her on it, she insisted it wasn't any kind of witch craft or anything like that.

However the mother refused to listen and got into the scuffle with the nanny. The two fought until finally the nanny fell to her death from the attic window, having been pushed by the mother. Soon after the family decided to leave and build a new home. However lots of other people who have visited the house have claimed to see a ghost of a woman in maid's outfit and most have assumed that it's the ghost of the witch nanny," said Takenaga.

"Yeah that sounds too scary, I don't think we should go to this!" said Yuki.

"Oh come on it's a story," said Kyouhei.

"I think is sounds wonderful!" said Sunako, "If you guys don't want to go then I'll just go by myself!"

"I bet," said Takenaga, "Well in either case, Aunty would pretty upset if we refused to do this; you know she might find some sort of other _method_ of getting us to go."

"Yeah you got a point there," said the other three guys.

"Look let's just go to this thing, Aunty said the foods suppose to be top notch," said Kyouhei.

"Don't tell me the only reason you want to go is for the food," said Takenaga.

Kyouhei shrugged his shoulders.

"I say we go," said Sunako.

"Fine we'll go," said the guys.

"Yay, we're going to a haunted house!" said Sunako as she lifted Miyako high up into the air.

"Did you hear that sweetheart, we're going to your first real haunted house!" she said as she twirled Miyako around.

"Another mile stone achieved, hooray," said Kyouhei.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The group all stood outside the old mansion. It truly did look at look creepy with its dark window and vines that circled around the white walls.

"She wants to turn this in to a bed and breakfast for families?" said Takenaga.

"What kind of family is she hoping to attract with this?" said Ranmaru.

"I think its looks wonderful!" said Sunako.

"Of course you do," said Kyouhei.

"Look Miyako, you see this, see how it looks haunted house looks like from the outside, imagine how it'll look like in the inside!" said Sunako holding her baby up.

"I just want to make sure the food is as good as your aunt said!" said Kyouhei as the group finally made their way to inside. The house appeared gave off the impression that it had been living in for years for with all its old furniture all set up like it was suppose to be.

"Its looks cute on the inside at least, sort of like a doll house," said Yuki.

"Only you would make that comparison," said Kyouhei.

"Here," said Sunako handing Miyako to him, "I'm going to the attic to try and see if I can see the ghost there!"

She quickly ran off.

"Okay then," said Kyouhei as he walked up the stairs with Miyako.

"So gets what room?" asked Yuki.

"I'm sure it won't matter, just pick one," said Kyouhei opening a door, "Except this one."

"Why not this one?" asked Ranmaru walking up behind him to see it was a nursery.

"Because this room is for Miyako," said Kyouhei.

"I wonder if this was the room the baby used that had the witch for a nanny," said Yuki.

"Hmm, who cares, it looks like it'll be the perfect room for her Miyako," said Kyouhei walking into the room with Miyako. He put her down on the floor and looked around.

"Look at all of these old toys," he said.

"I wonder if any of these are safe for a baby to use," said Takenaga.

"Oh Miyako, you shouldn't be playing with that," said Yuki picking her up.

"What," said Kyouhei looking around.

"She was getting into the doll house," said Yuki.

"Oh she was getting into your doll house huh?" teased Kyouhei.

Yuki groaned.

"Hey look at this, it's like a complete model of the actual house," said Ranmaru as he open the house.

"Yeah, the inside looks a lot like the house too," said Takenaga.

"Hey look it also has some dolls too," said Yuki pointing to the dinning room where three dolls all sat around the table, a man, a woman and a little girl.

"What's that doll in the corner?" asked Yuki pointing to the corner of the dining room where another doll was propped up against the wall.

"It looks like some sort of maid," said Takenaga.

"I don't suppose that that's supposed to be the nanny?" said Ranmaru.

"Hey what's wrong Miyako?" asked Yuki as Miyako suddenly started to wiggle out of him arms until he had to put her down. Miyako immediate reached up for the dolls, grabbing the nurse doll.

"Miyako, no, you shouldn't be playing with that," said Takenaga.

"Oh leaver her alone, she's fine," said Kyouhei.

Miyako managed to pull herself up and put the nanny doll up in the attic part of house.

"Why did she do that?" asked Ranmaru.

"Who knows she's a baby," said Kyouhei.

Miyako then went and grabbed the girl doll and put it into the attic too.

"Why is she doing this?" asked Ranmaru.

"Oh she's just having fun," said Kyouhei as he picked her up, "Let's go see what's over here honey."

Miyako started to fuss and wiggle around some more trying to get out of her father's arms.

"What?" said Kyouhei, "Don't you want to see some of the other toys?"

"Ah, ah!" said Miyako reaching out to the doll house.

"You want to see the doll house again?" said Kyouhei as he walked her over to it and sat her in front of it. Miyako started hard up at it.

"She sure seems to like this doll house," said Yuki.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah sure, she'll be fine," said Kyouhei, "But where's her mom?" He walked out of the room and headed towards the attic stairs, "Can one of you watch her?"

"Yeah sure," said Yuki.

"Can you watch her Yuki while we go and find some rooms?" asked Ranmaru.

"Sure," said Yuki as he knelt down next to Miyako.

"So you like the doll house Miyako?" said Yuki.

Miyako didn't look at him, instead she just stared at the two dolls she had put up into the attic.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sunako, what are you doing up here?" asked Kyouhei walking up to Sunako running around the attic.<p>

"I can't find any sign of a ghost up here at all!" said Sunako.

"Well maybe she only comes at night," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm, but I really want to see her!" said Sunako.

"Well maybe we should get settled first and then try looking for her," said Kyouhei.

"I guess," said Sunako, "Hey what's this?"

She suddenly opened an old trunk and saw that it was filled with all sorts of all old servant clothes.

"Oh it's nothing leave it alone," said Kyouhei.

"He Kyouhei, this one has blood on it," said Sunako holding one up. "I bet it's the one the witch nanny died in!"

"Or it could be one from when some one cute themselves or something, don't go jumping to conclusions, let's go get unpacked," said Kyouhei as he grabbed her and dragged her back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey uh Kyouhei, I'm a little bit worried about Miyako," said Yuki as they walked into the room.<p>

"What?" said Kyouhei.

"Well the thing is, she hasn't once stopped looking up at the doll house," said Yuki.

"She probably really likes it is all," said Kyouhei.

"Well the way she's looking at it, it's like she's captivated with it," said Yuki.

"Oh she's fine, go find yourself a room," said Kyouhei as he grabbed Yuki and dragged him a room.

"I'll get us a room too," he said to Sunako.

Sunako looked down at Miyako who almost looked like she was in a trance of some sort.

"It is kind of weird how she's looking at it," she said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sunako, dinner time," said Kyouhei walking into the room, "your aunt was nice enough to send us something to eat for dinner."<p>

"Coming," said Sunako as she picked up Miyako.

Miyako immediate started to cry.

"What what's wrong?" asked Sunako.

The baby wiggled and tried to get out of her mother's arms.

"Okay, okay," said Sunako putting her down in front of the doll house again.

Miyako calmed down immediately.

Kyouhei and Sunako looked at each other.

"What should we do?" asked Sunako.

"Let's put her in the crib and put the crib by the doll house, she'll be fine in there," said Kyouhei as he did just that.

* * *

><p>No matter what happen for the rest of the night Miyako wouldn't seem to want to stop staring at the doll house, even when Sunako and Kyouhei came to say good-night.<p>

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Sunako.

"She'll be fine," said Kyouhei.

"Okay," said Sunako, actually feeling a little bit scared.

* * *

><p>"Oh don't worry I'll be back tomorrow and then I'll see you okay?" said Ranmaru on his cell phone later that night.<p>

Just then he heard laughing out side the hallway.

"What the?" he said as he got up and looked out only to see Miyako floating down the hall!

"What the?" he said as he ran to Kyouhei's room and pounded at it.

"What?" asked Kyouhei as he opened his door.

"Um Kyouhei I don't want to alarm you but I just saw your daughter floating down the hall!" said Ranmaru.

"WHAT?" said Kyouhei.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey what all the shouting?" asked Takenaga opening his door.

"What's going on?" asked Yuki walking out his room.

Then they saw Miyako floating over their heads laughing!

Both men screamed.

"What, what's going on?" shouted Takenaga.

"How the hell would I know?" said Kyouhei as he tied to jump up and grab Miyako only to have float even hire of his reach.

"Miyako!" he called out.

The other three all tired to reach up and grab her as well but no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get her!

"Miyako please come down!" said Yuki.

"Yeah come on honey, come down," said Ranmaru.

"That sounds creepy coming from you," said Kyouhei.

"Let's stop trying to grab her and see where she goes," suggested Takenaga.

"Okay, I guess" said Kyouhei as they watched.

"Hey where's Sunako?" asked Ranmaru.

"She went back up to the attic a while ago to try and see that ghost again," said Kyouhei not looking away from Miyako.

Suddenly Miyako started to float straight towards the attic stairs.

"Miyako!" all four men called out as they ran after her.

* * *

><p>Sunako groaned in frustrations as she looked around the attic.<p>

"Still no sign of the ghost!" she said mad. She walked back over to the trunk of old clothes and held up the one with the blood stain on it.

"I wonder if this really was the outfit she was wearing when she died," she said to herself.

She looked at the dress curiously.

"I wonder…," she said as she found herself taking off her own clothes and changing into the old uniform.

"Huh, what do you know it fits," she said.

She walked over to a near by mirror to get a better look at herself in the uniform.

"It's fits pretty well," she said.

"_Yes_," she suddenly heard another voice say, "_It's fits very well indeed_."

"Huh?" said Sunako as she looked into the mirror to see what looked like another person staring back at her!

"Miyako, come back!" Kyouhei as he and the others ran after her to the attic. He watched as his baby floated over to what looked like an empty baby size bed and laid down in it.

"Miyako?" said Kyouhei as he tried walking over to her.

"_And just what do you think you're doing_?" called out a voice. It sounded like Sunako's but at the same time it sounded different.

Kyouhei looked over to the shadows as Sunako emerged wearing an old maids uniform.

"What the fell are you up to now, why are you in the stupid outfit?" asked Kyouhei.

"_I'm finally able to complete what I should have done all those years ago_," said Sunako in the weird voice.

"Um Sunako, are you okay?" asked Yuki trembling.

"_My name is not Sunako, my name Hisoka Adeyaka_," said Sunako.

"Hisoka Adeyaka?" said Ranmaru.

"The name of the witch nanny!" said Takenaga.

"Ahh, Sunako's been possessed again!" said Yuki.

"Hisoka Adeyaka huh?" said Kyouhei, "Well what the hell do you want with my girlfriend and my daughter?"

"_Your daughter huh_?" said Hisoka, "_Is that what you think, that's what those stupid Kijos thought about their daughter as well. But who was the one that fed her, who was the one that changed her diapers, who was the one that took care of her? It was me, me not them! They had no right to call the beautiful baby their's_!"

"But weren't you hired to do that in the first place, isn't that what they were paying you to do?" said Kyouhei. "They were paying you to take care of their daughter because they wanted what was best for her and they thought that was you!"

"_And it was I was what was best for her, for you see I once had a daughter of my own, she died as a baby! I thought it would ease my pain by taking care of another baby. But the more took care of that baby, the more I began to feel that she was really my own child. She was but not quite and that what made me decide to make her mine_," said Hisoka.

"So what were going to put some sort of spell over her or something?" asked Kyouhei.

"_I was only tying to do a binding spell that would link the two of us together forever that was all. I wasn't going to hurt her. But her mother, that stupid Lady Kijo, she just wouldn't listen to the point that she killed me_!" said Hisoka.

"Okay, granted she was a bit harsh on you, but what the hell does that have to do with my daughter?" asked Kyouhei.

"_Simple, I'm going to do what I should have done with that precious Kijo baby in the first place, I'm going to use her body as a vessel of hold my baby's spirit and this woman's body will of course will hold my spirit and I will once again be with my baby_!" said Hisoka

"WHAT?" said Kyouhei.

"_I'm going to bind our spirits these bodies so we can be together again_," said Hisoka.

"Over my dead body you will!" said Kyouhei.

"_Sure no problem_," said Hisoka as he flung Sunako's hand at the four men flying towards the wall, landing hard against it making them all moan in pain.

"You had to say that didn't you!" said Takenaga.

Kyouhei groaned mad before managing to get up and run towards Sunako.

The witch flung her hand at Kyouhei sending him flying once again to wall hard.

"_You are not going to interfere this time, I won't be stopped this time_!" said Hisoka as she walked over to Miyako, "_This baby will belong to me_!"

"The hell she well!" said Kyouhei.

"_Yes I will this baby is now mine_!" said Hisoka.

"No!" she suddenly shouted in Sunako's voice holding her head.

The guys all looked at her confused.

"_What_?" she said in Hisoka's voice.

"I can't let you do this!" said Sunako in her normal voice.

"_And just who do you think you are to tell me I can't?" _asked Hisoka.

"I'm this child's real mother and I'm not going to let you hurt her!" said Sunako.

The guys all carefully and quietly stood up as they watched Sunako fight with herself.

"_You think you can stop me?" _said Hisoka.

"Yes I do!" said Sunako, "I'm not going to let you hurt my child!"

"Guys," whispered Kyouhei, "I'm going to take care of Sunako and that stupid witch nanny; you guys get Miyako and get her out of here!"

"Got it," said Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki.

"_I will not be stopped again, this baby is mine!"_ said Hisoka.

"You are not going to use my baby for your own personal needs!" said Sunako.

"_Yes I will she's mine_!" said Hisoka.

"No she's not!" said Kyouhei as he came up behind her and grabbed her.

"_What, let go of me_!" said Hisoka as she struggled to get out of Kyouhei's arms.

"You let go of Sunako first!" said Kyouhei as he tired hard to hold onto her.

"_Never she's mine too_!" said Hisoka.

"I think that's our cue!" said Takenaga. He quickly ran and grabbed Miyako and ran with her towards the stairs!

"You get out of her right now!" said Kyouhei.

"_Never, she and the baby now belong to me!" _said Hisoka. Just then she glanced over towards the spot Miyako was at to see her gone!

"_Where is she?" _she shouted as she finally threw Kyouhei off of her.

"What do you really need a baby for?" said Ranmaru walking up to her.

"_What?" _said Hisoka.

"Maybe what you really need is a man in your life, did you ever really have a man in your life?" asked Ranmaru.

"_I, I," _Hisoka stammered.

"I could be that man in your life," said Ranmaru.

"_Don't patronize me!" _said Hisoka suddenly as she went and flung her wrist sending him flying!

"Ahh," moaned Ranmaru, "That's got to be one of the hardest rejections I ever had!"

"_Where is that baby?" _said Hisoka.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now Takenaga?" said Yuki as the two ran out of the attic and towards the stairs that lead to the main floor.<p>

"I don't know, but I think the best think to do would be to get Miyako out of the house right away!" said Takenaga.

"_No!" _they suddenly heard Hisoka shouting behind them. They both turn around to see Sunako standing behind them.

"_Give that baby to me!" _she said in Hisoka's voice.

"No, run!" said Sunako.

"_You can't stop me!" _said Hisoka.

"Yes I can and I will," said Sunako.

"_You love your daughter that much?" _said Hisoka.

"Yes, I do," said Sunako.

"_Then why did you abandoned her the minute you got here?"_ said Hisoka.

"What?" said Sunako.

"_The minute you got here you went and dumped her on to her father and came looking for me instead of staying with her!" _said Hisoka

"Just because I don't want to be around her twenty four seven doesn't mean I don't love her!" said Sunako.

"Yuki, here," said Takenaga as he handed Miyako over to him, "Try to get her out of here, I'm going to try and help Sunako."

"Okay," said Yuki as he quickly tiptoed down the stairs with Miyako.

"Hisoka, can you hear me?" asked Takenaga.

"_What do you want?" _said Hisoka.

"I just want to talk to you," said Takenaga.

"No you don't, all you want to do is distract me so you can take my baby away!" said Hisoka as she sent Takenaga flying towards the wall!

"Ahh!" he moaned.

"_That other's getting away with her!" _said Hisoka as she tried to run after Yuki, only to have someone grab her from behind. She turned around to see Kyouhei behind her.

"Don't even think about it!" said Kyouhei.

_"Let go of me!"_ said Hisoka.

"No, no I will not!" said Kyouhei.

_"But I can't lose her again!"_ said Hisoka.

"Look I'm sorry you lost your baby and got killed over nothing, but don't you think you're being a hypocrite by taking a baby from a baby even if a mother wants to be alone for a bit! Let is go all ready, if you did then maybe you'd finally be able to be with your daughter in spirit again!" said Kyouhei.

_"What?"_ said Hisoka.

"Let it go all ready, I know it's supposed to be important to be with your child, and I am with her a lot, and I always will be. I love her too much!" said Sunako. "Just because I'm not with her physically it doesn't mean I won't be with her in spirit, just like you can be with your daughter!" said Sunako.

_"You're right, I could, I could,"_ said Hisoka.

Suddenly Sunako gave off a shriek and Kyouhei and Takenaga both could see something fly out of her.

"What happened?" asked Ranmaru running up behind Kyouhei.

"Is everything all right?" asked Yuki running up behind Takenaga with Miyako.

_"Yes everything's fine now,"_ they all heard Hisoka's voice. Everyone looked up to see Hisoka floating over them in spirit from.

_"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble and I hope you will have a long happy life with your baby and maybe now I can be with mine,"_ she said.

_"Momma, Momma,"_ said a new voice. Everyone saw another spirit, one of a baby suddenly appeared.

_"My baby!"_ said Hisoka as she hugged the little one tight. A light suddenly shined brightly and both ghosts were gone!

"Hey they're gone," said Yuki.

"I guess once she was able to let go of her grudge of the Kijos she was able to move on and be reunited with her daughter," said Takenaga.

Sunako walked over to Yuki and took Miyako from him and held her tight.

"I'm just glad mine's safe!" she said.

"Me too," said Kyouhei as he hugged her as well.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"WAHH" Miyako cried loudly as Sunako walked her around the house.

"What's wrong with Miyako?" asked Yuki.

"She's teething," said Sunako doing her best to comfort her.

"Oh that's not fun," said Ranmaru.

"You know what you need is some of those teething biscuits," said Takenaga.

"Hi, I'm home," said Kyouhei running into the room with a grocery bag in his hand. He reached in and pulled out a box of teething biscuits and opened it.

"Here," he said as he handed one to Sunako.

"Thanks," said Sunako as she gave it to Miyako who immediately started to gnaw at it.

"You all ready went out to get them huh?" said Takenaga.

"Yeah," said Kyouhei, "We try to take care of our kid. I also was able to get some of these."

He pulled out a few teething rings as well.

"I was even able to find one shaped liked a skull left over from last Halloween," said Kyouhei as he held it up.

"Oh look at that," said Sunako as she held it in her hand, "Look honey."

Miyako looked at it and her eyes lit up.

"I think she likes it," said Sunako.

"Yeah I thought so," said Kyouhei.

"Daddy sure does love you doesn't he?" said Sunako to Miyako.

"So Sunako are you going to bring Miyako to that family day the Cultural Festival?" asked Takenaga.

"Oh uh I don't know about that," said Sunako.

"Why not?" asked Kyouhei.

"Well you know she's teething and it might not be a good idea," said Sunako.

"You're afraid to bring her aren't you?" asked Kyouhei.

Sunako looked away sheepishly.

"Everyone will know for sure that we really have a baby together. So far it's just been a rumor," said Sunako.

Kyouhei sighed.

"Come on, you should bring her, I got one my classes to do a haunted house," he said.

"A Haunted house huh?" said Sunako.

"Yeah, come on please come," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm," said Sunako.

"Well all be there too Sunako," said Yuki.

Sunako gave off a sigh.

"All right I'll bring her," she said.

"Cool, can't wait," said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>"This is bad, I know this is bad," said Sunako as she pushed her stroller up to the university.<p>

The festival was all ready in full swing; lots of people were all ready walking around at the different events and activities.

"Hey aren't you Sunako Nakahara from high school?" asked a girl walking up to her with a bunch of other women.

"Yeah," said Sunako.

"When did you have a baby?" asked another.

"A while ago," said Sunako as she gently rubbed her baby's head.

"Who would be dump enough to want to have a baby with you?" asked another as they all walked off laughing at her.

Sunako sighed as she continued to make her way to the where the haunted house was.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sunako, you made it," said Ranmaru as he and the guys walked up to her.<p>

"Yeah," said Sunako.

"How are you doing Miyako," said Yuki kneeling down to her level.

"She's doing good," said Sunako looking down at her.

"She sure does like that skull teething ring," said Takenaga.

"It's her favorite," said Sunako, "So how's your haunted house coming along?"

"Poorly, none of the things everyone brought seems to be scary enough," said Kyouhie.

"Want me to help?" asked Sunako.

"If you want to," said Kyouhie.

"Sure, can you watch Miyako?" asked Sunako.

"Of course we can," said Yuki as he took the stroller and walked off with her.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to see first Miyako?" asked Yuki.<p>

"I heard they're doing some sort of puppet show, we could take her to that," said Ranmaru.

"What do you say to that Miyako?" asked Yuki as he pushed the stroller towards the stage.

Suddenly they all heard a loud scream.

"Oh wow,"

"Look at them with that baby!"

"They're all so cute!"

"Well you know ladies there is no great joy that of a child," said Ranmaru.

"Yeah especially the one she belongs to," said Takenaga.

"Does she belong to you Takenaga?"

"Uh no, not really," said Takenaga.

"How about you Yuki?"

"No, sorry she's not mine," said Yuki.

"What about you Ranmaru?"

"Well no but…," said Ranmaru.

"Listen ladies, I have to be rude but we were trying to find something to help entertain the little lady, so if you could be so kind…," said Takenaga.

"Oh know where to take her!"

"No I know where to take her!"

"Oh I know the perfect place!"

Before the guys knew it they were being swarmed by the ladies pushing and pulling at them like there was no end!

"WHAT DO WE DO?" shouted Yuki.

"Just listen for my voice and follow it!" said Takenaga.

The guys quickly hurried and tried to get out of the crowed and ran away fast.

"Phew, made it," said Ranmaru.

"Uh guys," said Yuki.

"What Yuki?" asked Takenaga looking over at him. "Hey where's Miyako?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, as I was trying to get away, I accidentally let go of the stroller!" said Yuki, "I think she's till stuck in that unruly mob!"

"Oh crap!" said Takenaga and Ranmaru as they both turned around to see the crowed was gone along with Miyako!

"Uh where did they go?" said Yuki as they ran over to the spot only to find Miyako's skull teething ring.

"Oh god this is bad, this really bad!" sad Takenaga.

"Sunako and Kyouhei are going to kill us!" said Yuki.

"Don't panic, I'm sure this shouldn't be too hard to find her! We just have to look around for a big crowed of girls that's all!" said Takenaga.

"Oh I should have no problem finding that," said Ranmaru.

"I bet," said Takenaga.

"Oh poor Miyako, she's probably so scared," said Yuki as they all ran around looking for the crowed.

* * *

><p>Kyouhei's class mates all stood in the haunted house totally memorized at the work Sunako had done.<p>

"You did a great job Miss Nakahara," said one.

"Thanks," said Sunako.

"I told you she works great," said Kyouhei.

"We could almost win first place with what she's done," said another student.

"That's what I was thinking," said Kyouhei.

"Ewe, it's a haunted house,"

"This is no place for a baby,"

"Huh?" said everyone turning around to see a group of girls pushing a stroller with a baby.

"Hey what are you girls doing with that baby?" asked one of the students.

"We're watching them for Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru; they ran off and left her behind for some reason,"

"Huh?" said Kyouhei as he walked up to the crowed.

"Miyako?" he said as he picked her up.

"Huh?" said all of the students.

"Is that baby your baby Kyouhei?" shouted all of the girls in the crowed.

"Yeah," said Kyouhei.

"NO!" shouted the girls. "Who's the mother?"

"What's all screaming, there aren't any people in haunted house yet," said Sunako walking out of the house, "Oh Miyako, you want to be first in?"

She held the baby happily in her arms.

"You want to come see what Mommy's done?" she asked.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy?"

"Mommy?"

"Mommy?"

"Huh?" said Sunako looking at the crowed.

"You're the mother of Kyouhei Takano's baby?" shouted the girls as they all tried to advanced on her angrily.

"Oh no!" said Sunako as she backed up, trying her best to shield Miyako away.

Suddenly Kyouhei jumped in front of her, blocking her from the crowed.

"Don't even think about it!" he said.

"Huh?" said the girls.

"You are not going to do anything to hurt my baby or my girlfriend!" he said badly.

"GIRLFRIEDN?" the group all shouted.

"YES!" shouted Kyouhei, "I love Sunako Nakahara and I enjoy being her boyfriend and I love our daughter!"

"NO IT CAN'T BE!"

"Goth Goth,"

Loli, Loli,"

Everyone all turned and looked to where the new voices where coming from.

"Of course it's not true," said the Goth Loli sisters, "Everyone knows that baby is just some sort of creature created by the witch Nakahara to ensnare Kyouhei!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyouhei.

"So that's it?" said the crowd, "Then we have to save him!"

Kyouhei growled so loud all the girls screamed and backed off.

"She is not a creature created by Sunako to ensnare me; she is a baby, our baby, one we made out of love, end of story! And if any of you losers even try to lay a finger on her I will rip it off you got that? Kyouhei shouted loudly. All the girls all screamed and ran off.

Kyouhei turned and looked at Sunako.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we are," said Sunako.

"Kyouhei, Sunako!" they suddenly heard the guys shout at they ran up to them.

"Oh Miyako you're okay!" said Yuki.

"Of course she is, but the questions is, why the hell did you guys loose her?" said Kyouhei.

"It wasn't our fault, we got ambushed!" said Ranmaru.

"We did manage to find Miyako's teething ring," said Takenaga as he held it up.

"Will that's nice," said Kyouhei. Then he turned to Sunako.

"So, should we go see the festival?" he asked.

"Sure," said Sunako as she put the baby back into the stroller and the family walked off.

* * *

><p>No one bothered them for the rest of the day and into the night when they started to show the fireworks. The two of them found a place by themselves to watch.<p>

"So did you have a good day?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yeah, it was nice, I heard your group won," said Sunako.

"Yeah thanks to you," said Kyouhei.

"We should do something like this again real soon with Miyako," said Sunako.

"Yeah, we should," said Kyouhei giving her a quick kiss.

Sunako smiled. She felt a lot better now know that she really could rely on Kyouhei to keep their daughter safe.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"La. La. La. La," Sunako sang as she seemed to dance around the house doing her chores.

"You sure seem to be a good mood Sunako," said Yuki.

"Mmmhmm," said Sunako.

"What are you so happy about anyway?" asked Ranmaru.

"What day is it?" asked Sunako.

"Um," said Takenaga as he checked the calendar, "October 1st."

"Yep and what's in thirty days?" asked Sunako.

"October 31st," said Takenaga, "Oh Halloween.

"And not just any Halloween, its Miyako's first Halloween!" said Sunako looking down at her daughter who was playing on the floor "Isn't it sweet heart?"

Miyako smiled at her.

"And I'm going to make sure her first Halloween is the best ever!" said Sunako.

"Oh yeah?" said Takenaga.

"Yep, I even made sure to order her a special witch costume from the catalog," said Sunako as she held it up, "What do you think?"

The guys all looked at the picture of the witch that was all black with shredded sleeves and pointed shoes.

"That's kind of cute," said Yuki.

"I know I can't wait to see Miyako in it!" said Sunako.

"So I take it we're going to be having a big party on Halloween?" asked Ranmaru.

"Of course we are, got to make sure it's special," said Kyouhei rubbing Miyako's head.

Miyako smiled up at him too.

"The only problem is they said it won't come in until real close towards Halloween. I really want to see her in this costume; she'll look just perfect in it," said Sunako.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Sunako walked a bit more confidently through the campus of the guys' university.<p>

"Hey Sunako," said Yuki.

"Hi Miyako," said Noi.

"Surprise to see you here," said Takenaga.

"What brings you here?" asked Ranmaru.

"I'm on my way to pick up Miyako's costume from the store and since it was on the way, I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to come with," said Sunako.

"Sure," said Kyouhei kneeling down next to Miyako's stroller and rubbing her head.

"Oh!" came a big moan out of no where.

Everyone all looked around to see that there were some girls standing around them all looking sad.

"It's so unfair,"

"Why does she get him?"

"You ladies have a problem?" asked Kyouhei looking at them mad.

"No," the girls all said as they quickly walked off.

"So shall we get to the costume store?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yeah let's go," said Sunako as the two walked off.

"Oh I cannot wait to see Miyako in her witch costume!" said Noi, "I bet she'll look utterly adorable!"

"See you guys back home," said Takenaga.

"See ya," said Kyouhei and Sunako.

* * *

><p>"Hi can I help you?" asked the clerk when they got to the store.<p>

"Yeah we're here to pick up a witch costume for Nakahara," said Sunako.

"Nakahara," said the clerk as she walked over to the rack of the reserved costumes and grabbed one.

"Here we go," she said as she walked back up to them.

"Oh thank you," said Sunako as she took the costume. Then she and Kyouhei saw the picture on the front of the bag. Instead of seeing a witch they saw a baby in a big pink poofy dress.

"That doesn't look like a witch," said Kyouhei, "That's a princess costume!"

"What's that?" said the clerk.

"This isn't the costume I ordered, I ordered a witch costume," said Sunako.

"You did?" asked the clerk. She quickly grabbed a catalog and flipped through it.

"Was this the one you ordered?" she asked pointing to the picture of the witch costume.

"Yeah," said Sunako.

"Oh I'm sorry, apparently we've been having some sort of problems with the ordering code with this costume and the princess costume, I'm sorry," said the clerk.

"What?" said Sunako.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a hard problem to fix, and I don't think we could get you a new one in time for Halloween," said the clerk.

"Oh," moaned Sunako.

"Well do you have any other kind of witch costumes for babies?" asked Kyouhei as he flipped through the rack.

"I'm sorry no, witch costumes are really poplar this year for babies," said the clerk.

Sunako sighed sadly.

"I'm really sorry ma'am," said the clerk.

"It's okay," said Sunako as she went and pushed the stroller out of the store.

"Hey Sunako, wait up," said Kyouhei running after her, "Come on, maybe we can go and find another store to with a witch costume.

"Hmm, I don't know, tomorrow's Halloween, and it's late, I got to get Miyako home and get started on dinner and tomorrow I'm going to be busy getting the party set up," said Sunako.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you get the costume?" asked Yuki when they got home. All the guys and Noi where sitting in the living room waiting for them.<p>

"I want to see Miyako in her costume!" said Noi.

"We didn't get it," said Sunako sadly walking past without another word.

"What happened?" asked Ranmaru.

"Apparently they got her costume mixed up with a frilly princess costume and the store was all out of any other witch costume," said Sunako.

"Well couldn't you just go to another store?" asked Takenaga.

"Well it was getting late and Sunako wanted to get home to cook dinner. And tomorrow's Halloween and then she's going to be busy all day getting ready for the party," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm," muttered all of the guys.

"I'm sorry honey," said Sunako to Miyako, "I really wanted to get you that witch costume."

* * *

><p>"Hi guys," said Noi running up to the guys after school, "So are you going all heading for the party?"<p>

"Yeah well, I have to pick something up for party, see you at the house," said Kyouhei as he hurried off.

"Uh I actually have to get something too," said Yuki as he too ran off.

"I think I was supposed to meet up with someone later," said Ranmaru as he hurried away.

"So Takenaga, are you off to the house at least?" asked Noi.

"Uh well I have to get to library actually, I'll meet you at the house all right?" said Takenaga.

"Uh sure that's okay, there's something I need to check out anyway," said Noi, "See you at the party."

"Hi can I help you?" asked a clerk as Yuki walked into the store.

* * *

><p>"Uh yeah do you have any witch costumes for babies?" asked Yuki.<p>

"Well we may have some left you can try looking at the rake," said the clerk.

Yuki quickly thumbed through.

"There's nothing here, there's no witch costumes here!" he said.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," said Ranmaru running into a store, "Do you have any baby witch costumes?"<p>

"I think we still have some, but they're going really fast," said the clerk.

"Oh great," said Ranmaru looking around the huge crowd.

* * *

><p>"I see one, I see a witch costume!" Noi shouted joyfully as she ran and tried to grab it.<p>

"Oh no you don't, it's mine!" said another woman grabbing it.

"Hey!" said Noi.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you find something?" asked a clerk.<p>

"I'm looking for a baby witch costume," said Takenaga.

"Well you can try looking around, every things all messed and unorganized, sorry I couldn't say if we have any," said the clerk.

"Oh boy," said Takenaga.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," said Kyouhei walking into a store.<p>

"Yes, Oh" said the clerk, "You're Kyouhei Takano aren't you?"

"Yeah and I'm looking for a baby witch costume," said Kyouhei.

"Oh really, you mean something like this?" asked the clerk holding one up.

"Yeah that'll work," said Kyouhei as he tired to grab it.

"Who says I'm going to give it to you?" asked the clerk.

"Huh?" said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is so unfair!" Yuki started to sob.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked the clerk.

"I really wanted to get a witch costume for my friend's baby!" said Yuki.

"Well calm down, calm down, maybe I can check the back," said the clerk as she ran to storage room. She came back a few minutes later with a costume in her hand. It had an orange petticoat and hat with a hat that also had an orange trim.

"I found one," she said holding it up.

"Huh?" said Yuki looking at it. "It may not look like the one the Sunako wanted but I'm sure she'll still like it! I take it thanks!"

* * *

><p>"How am I going to make it through this mess?" asked Ranmaru as he looked around.<p>

"Wow, look at that guy, he's so cute!" said a girl.

"I know he looks so hot!" said another.

"Well hello there ladies," said Ranmaru.

"What kind of costume are you looking for?" asked the girls.

"A witch costume for a baby if you please," said Ranmaru.

"Well find you one no problem!" said the girls. Before Ranmaru knew it the crowd disappeared only to reappear with a costume.

"Will this work?" they all asked. Ranmaru looked at the outfit. It had a dark blue skirt and dark black hat with a blue tint.

"I think that'll work just find ladies, thank you so much," said Ranmaru blowing them all a kiss and making them all faint.

Ranmaru smiled and quickly paid for the costume.

* * *

><p>"You listen to me lady that witch costume is mine!" said Noi.<p>

"Oh no, it's mine!" said the other woman.

"Oh no, this Halloween is the first Halloween for the daughter of my friend an she wanted to give her daughter a witch costume and I am going to make sure she gets a witch costume! Now give it here!" Noi shouted.

"Uh sure," said the woman.

"Thank you so much," said Noi sweetly.

"Oh it's no big deal I just thought that that ducky costume would look cutter on my baby instead, have a happy Halloween," said the lady grabbing the ducky costume.

"You too," said Noi looking down at the costume that was black and white and looked a lot like a ballerina costume, but Noi figured Sunako wouldn't mind at long as it was still a witch costume.

* * *

><p>Takenaga groaned as he looked around the mess.<p>

'Okay,' he thought, 'think logically Takenaga. There's a sign here that says witch costumes so logically there should be some sort of one near by. If I walk down this way and than turn here, and then go down here, turn right here.'

He stopped and looked down the isle.

"Ha, I found one!" he said happily as he picked one up. It was pure black except for a silver crescent moon that was on the front, along with one on the hat as well.

"Perfect!" said Takenaga.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you won't let me have it?" said Kyouhei.<p>

"Why should I do anything nice for you? You only care about that stupid Nakahara girl," said the clerk.

"What?" said Kyouhei.

"I don't see why I should just give it to," said the clerk.

"Well what would you want in exchanged?" asked Kyouhei.

"You see this costume?" asked the clerk holding up a gladiator costume.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Kyouhei.

"If you put it on and pose for a picture with me, I'll let you have it," said the clerk.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Kyouhei.

"Do it or no costume," said the clerk.

"Fine, just give me the damn costume!" said Kyouhei as he grabbed the gladiator costume and changed into it.

After a long time of taking picture with the clerk, Kyouhei was finally allowed to change back into his clothes.

"So can I get that now?" he asked.

"Sure," said the clerk fighting her nose bleed as she handed the black and green costume to him.

"Thanks," said Kyouhei.

"No thank you, you've really made my day!" said the clerk.

"No problem," said Kyouhei.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Where is everyone?" asked Sunako as she finished putting up the decorations, "I'd thought they'd be coming home straight after school to help me get ready, but I've had to do most of this by myself. And cook all the food. And now it looks like I'll have to carve all the pumpkins by myself."

She sat a pumpkin down on the table near Miyako who was sitting in her high chair.

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think of this skull pumpkin face Miyako?" asked Sunako as she showed it to her daughter. The baby laughed and clapped.<p>

"You like that?" asked Sunako.

Just then she heard the door bell ring.

"I wonder who that could be," said Sunako as she stood up and walked to the front door.

"Hello," said Tamao who was standing in the front of the door.

"Tamao, hi Happy Halloween," said Sunako.

"And a Happy Halloween to you too Miss Nakahara," said Tamao.

"What brings you by?" asked Sunako.

"I had a conversation with Miss Kasahara earlier about how you were not able to get the costume you wanted to get for your daughter for her first Halloween. I felt so bad for," said Tamao.

"Well its okay," said Sunako.

"Oh then you don't want it?" asked Tamao as her driver held up the exact costume Sunako had wanted in the first place.

Sunako gasped.

"You got her the witch costume?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, it wasn't too hard to get," said Tamao.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" said Sunako.

"You're most welcome," said Tamao.

"Um listen, I was throwing a party for Miyako's first Halloween, would you like to stay for it?" asked Sunako.

"Sure, that is very nice of you," said Tamao as the two walked into the house.

"We were in the middle of carving pumpkins, want to do one?" asked Sunako.

"Well, I don't know, I've never done one before," said Tamao.

"Well if you just want to draw one while I change Miyako into her costume and when I come back, I'll carve it for you," said Sunako.

"All right," said Tamao.

* * *

><p>Sunako came back a short time later with Miyako in her costume and in her own witch costume as well. She was surprise to see Tamao in a costume as well, a princess costume.<p>

"You changed?" asked Sunako.

"Well I thought that since it was a Halloween party I should, is that all right," said Tamao.

"No that's fine," said Sunako, "Would you like to take Miyako while I carve your pumpkin?"

"Sure," said Tamao.

Sunako quickly set to work on Tamao's pumpkin as Miyako and Tamao watched.

"I hate to be bother, but where are all of the others?" said Tamao.

"I don't know, I'm starting to get worried about them and Noi," said Sunako.

"Hmm," said Tamao," Driver."

"Yes Lady Tamao, I will find them immediately!" said her driver before dashing off.

"Oh thank you," said Sunako.

"It is no problem," said Tamao.

* * *

><p>"I found it, I found a costume for Miyako, I can' wait to see her in it," said Yuki as he walked out of the shop, only to suddenly get pulled into a big black car!<p>

* * *

><p>"Well that went well, and I'm sure Sunako will be happy with this," said Ranmaru as he came out of the store. He suddenly found himself being pulled into a big car!<p>

* * *

><p>"I got it, I got Miyako a costume; Aunty Noi has done it!" Noi boasted proudly as she came outside. Suddenly someone grabbed her and dragged her towards a waiting car!<p>

"Thank you very much," said Takenaga as left the shop. He didn't even see the car coming at him until he was pulled in!

* * *

><p>"Well that may have been stupid, but it was worth it," said Kyouhei as finally got out of the store.<p>

"Hey what the!" he said as he got pulled into a car!

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's a great looking pumpkin Miss Nakahara," said Tamao once Sunako finished all of them.<p>

'Thanks," said Sunako, "You know I got copy of the video **It's The Great Pumpkin Charley Brown**, it's a kid show from America that I got for Miyako, do you want to watch?"

"I suppose that might be all right," said Tamao as they walked to the couch.

Just then the doors open and the guys and Noi all came filling into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" said Sunako as she walked over to them.

"Well I went out to try and get Miyako a witch costume for you," said Yuki holding his up.

"I got one too," said Ranmaru.

"Me too," said Noi.

"So did I," said Takenaga.

"Yeah I did also," said Kyouhei.

"Oh, I guess mine wasn't needed after all," said Tamao coming up holding Miyako in her costume.

"You all ready got her one?" asked Takenaga.

"Yeah," said Sunako.

"Oh," said the guys.

Sunako looked at her friends.

"Look guys, why don't you go and get changed into your costumes real fast and met me back out here," she said.

"Oh sure," said the guys.

"And Noi, I can get you a costume, I think I have a vampire one," said Sunako.

"Oh thanks Sunako," said Noi.

"And while we wait, Miss Tamao would you like a picture with you and Miyako in your costumes?" asked Sunako.

"Oh yes please," said Tamao, "Driver."

"Yes Lady Tamao," said her driver appearing with a digital camera and took the picture.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm here," said Yuki walking in a short time later wearing a cowboy costume.<p>

"Good," said Sunako as she changed Miyako into the costume Yuki had gotten for her and gave her to Yuki to hold.

"Now pose for the picture," said Sunako.

"That is very cute," said Tamao.

"I thought so," said Sunako.

* * *

><p>"So be honest, do or do I not make a good pirate costume?" asked Ranmaru walking into the room<p>

"You look very nice Ranmaru," said Tamao.

"Thank you," said Ranmaru.

"Here, said Sunako handing Miyako to him now wearing the costume he had gotten for her.

"Driver," said Tamao.

"Yes, please hold that pose sir," said her driver as he snapped the picture again.

"No problem I love getting my picture taken," said Ranmaru.

"I bet," said Sunako.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sunako thanks for the vampire costume, it looks great!" said Noi running into the room.<p>

"Sure no problem, here" said Sunako handing Noi Miyako.

"Now please pose for the picture Miss Kasahara," said Tamao's driver.

"Sure," said Noi holding her happily.

"Wow, you make a really cool vampire Noi," said Takenaga as he walked in also wearing a vampire costume.

"Oh really you think, you look great too Takenaga!" said Noi.

"Here you go," said Sunako handing Takenaga Miyako wearing his costume and having their picture taken as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey how's it going?" asked Kyouhei walking in wearing a sorcerer's costume.<p>

"Oh look at daddy huh?" said Sunako as she walked up to Kyouhei with Miyako wearing the he had gotten.

"Hey there," said Kyouhei as he held Miyako in his hands.

"Miss Nakahara?" said Tamao's driver walking up to them with the camera.

"Yes, and actually I want us both in this picture," said Sunako as she came and stood next to Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>The friends soon found themselves fully engaged in the party, enjoying the food and the different horror movies Sunako would bring out for them to watch. Miyako seemed to like them a lot too.<p>

"Guys, thanks a lot for getting Miyako a witch costume, they're all really nice," said Sunako, "She looks cute in all of them."

"Yeah well we wanted Miyako to have a special first Halloween," said Yuki.

"I hope it wasn't too hard to get them," said Sunako.

"Even if it was a little, it was worth it," said Takenaga.

"I'm really surprise to see you here Tamao, it was nice of you to bring a costume over for Miyako," said Ranmaru.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, my family has stock in the company that makes the costumes," said Tamao.

"Oh well in either case thanks, I think you really made Miyako and Sunako's day," said Ranmaru smiling at her and clinking his glass with his.

* * *

><p>"Ba," said Miyako holding up one of her broom in her hands.<p>

"That's right honey, that's a broom," said Kyouhei holding her up, "And you know what witches do with brooms like that, they fly with them."

He lifter her up over her head and flew her around the room. Miyako laughed the whole time.

"She's a flying witch now," said Kyouhei. Everyone laughed as they watched.

* * *

><p>"Well looks like you had a good time huh?" said Sunako after the party as she came up to Kyouhei resting on the couch with Miyako on his chest.<p>

"Yeah we both did, I'm so stuffed," said Kyouhei. He smiled up at her.

"So, did it turn out how you wanted?" he smiled.

"No," said Sunako.

"What?" asked Kyouhei.

"It was even better," said Sunako looking at the pictures. "Miyako and I can always look back at this Halloween as one that can remind us how lucky we are to have such great friends in our lives."

Kyouhei's smiled widen.

"Happy Halloween," he said as he gently sat up and kissed her, still holding the sleeping baby.

"Happy Halloween to you too," said Sunako kissing him back.

"And Happy first Halloween Miyako," they said together looking down at their sleeping daughter.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyouhei stood next to the window looking outside holding Miyako as the cloudy weather.

"It's getting cold outside isn't it?" he said to her, "And you know what that mean, it means it's the perfect time to eat some nabe around a kotatsu, Hey Sunako!"

"What?" asked Sunako walking out of the kitchen, "Oh wait, let guess, you want some nabe."

"Hell yeah, the weather starting to get perfect for it!" said Kyouhei.

"Well if you say so," said Sunako.

"I do, I want Miyako to see her daddy as the nabe king!" said Kyouhei.

"I'll look into it all right," said Sunako.

"Nabe, nabe, nabe, nabe," said Kyouhei sang and he tossed Miyako up in the air and caught her. "I tell you Miyako there is nothing better then your mother's nabe! Except maybe her fried shrimp, or maybe her hamburgers. You know what I don't think I could ever really decide what your mother cooks the best."

"Well you know women in our family have always had a way of making men fall in love with us through our cooking," said Aunty suddenly appearing behind him.

"What The Hell?" said Kyouhei nearly dropping Miyako out of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Kyouhei I do own this house you know," said Aunty.

"You stupid lady, you came up and startled me, nearly making me drop Miyako!" said Kyouhei.

"Oh Miyako!" said Aunty happily as she snatched the baby from Kyouhei. "Oh look at you, you're getting so big! And you're getting more and more utterly cute!"

Kyouhei rolled his eyes.

"Uh-oh," said Yuki as he and the other three all walked in as well.

"I thought I heard some heard something disturbing," said Takenaga.

"What was that?" asked Aunty.

"Nothing!" said the guys.

"It's nice to see you again milady," said Ranmaru.

"Hmm thank you," said Aunty, "I trust you're all still doing your part of helping taking care of Miyako."

"Yes of course we have," said the guys.

"Good, because you know what would happen if you weren't," said Aunty.

"Yes ma'am," said the guys.

"Aunty, what are you doing here?" asked Sunako coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh hello Sunako, how are you?" asked Aunty.

"I'm fine," said Sunako.

"That's good," said Aunty, "I just loved those photos I got from you of Miyako's first Halloween, and they were all so adorable!"

"Thanks, all of the guys were nice enough to go out and hunt for a witch costume when I couldn't get mine from the catalog," said Sunako.

"Oh how nice of them," said Aunty. "Actually that's kind of the reason I came over."

"What are you going on about?" asked Kyouhei.

"Well when I saw Miyako and how cute she looked in these pictures I happen to show them to a friend of mine who's looking for a new baby model to for a catalog he puts out every year. He thought they were so cute that he wanted to know if you would be intresting in bringing her in for an audition for the spot," said Aunty.

"What, you want to turn our daughter into a model?" said Kyouhei.

"I don't know Aunty," said Sunako.

"Did I mention that the winner of the contest will receive $50, 00.00 and $10, 00.00 per shoot?" said Aunty.

"Really?" said Kyouhei. Sunako looked over at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want to exploit her, she's only a baby," said Sunako.

"Well I didn't say you had to, I was just saying. Although I will say he seemed really anxious of having Miyako being the model," said Aunty.

"Hmm," said Sunako as she went and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sunako," said Kyouhei walking into the kitchen with Miyako.<p>

"If you're here trying to get me to agree to let Miyako do the audition, you can forget it, I'm still not sure that it's a good idea," said Sunako as she started to cut the veggies.

"Oh come on, maybe it wouldn't be so bad," said Kyouhei, "She didn't seem to have too much of a hard time of you changing her into all of those witch costumes, she seemed to like it actually," said Kyouhei.

Sunako sighed.

"I still don't know, she's still so little, don't you think it might be a bit too much for her?" she said looking over at her daughter.

"Well how about this, how about we go to the audition and see what happens, just sees how she does," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm," said Sunako, "All right, we'll go, but the minute she starts to show any sign of being uncomfortable or upset, we're out of there got it!"

"Deal," said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>"Oh so you decided to go after all how nice!" said Aunty.<p>

"Yeah we'll give it a try, just a try and nothing else," said Kyouhei.

"Wonderful, I hope it works out well for you then," said Aunty before turning and looking at the other guys.

"And I hope you boys remember to keep helping out or else," she said.

"Yes ma'am, don't worry," said the three.

"Oh good, see you later," said Aunty as she went and left.

"So you're going to really try and get Miyako to be a model huh?" asked Takenaga.

"Yeah I guess," said Sunako no sounding too thrilled about it.

"I bet Miyako will win for sure, she's so cute!" said Yuki.

"We'll see, I have to go take of the dinner excuse me," said Sunako.

Kyouhei watched her walk away.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this if she's so upset about it," he said.

"Oh I'm sure Miyako will be fine," said Ranmaru, "In fact I bet I could get her to look really cute, here." He quickly took her and carried her to her room.

"Why am I suddenly feeling extremely scared?" said Kyouhei as he and the others all stood out side the bedroom door.

"Ta-da," said Ranmaru when he finally came out of the room carrying Miyako who was now wearing an extremely bright pink and white cheerleader outfit with red blush one her cheek.

"What the hell did you do to her!" said Kyouhei as he looked at her, "And do I want to know how I is you came by that cheerleader costume?"

"I don't think they're looking for clown models Ranmaru," said Yuki.

"Well excuse me I think she's looks cute," said Ranmaru.

"Is that makeup even safe for babies?" asked Takenaga.

"Give me that!" said Kyouhei as he snatched Miyako from Ranmaru and took her to the bathroom to wipe off the make up.

"Going to get this stupid stuff off of your face, Even if it's not dangerous, you look utterly ridiculous with it!" said Kyouhei.

"Hey maybe I can do something with her," said Yuki.

"I don't know," said Kyouhei as he finished cleaning off of the makeup.

"Please, I think I can really make her look really cute!" said Yuki.

"I guess," said Kyouhei as he let Yuki take her and carry her back to her room.

"Ta-da," he said a short time later bringing Miyako out now wearing a multi color ballerina costume.

"Well what do you think?" he asked.

"I think that still might be a bit too much," said Kyouhei.

"Oh, really?" asked Yuki.

"Here, I have something she might look good in," said Takenaga as he took the baby and carried her into her room.

He came out a few minutes later with Miyako in a brown sweater and blue plaid skirt.

"Well what do you think?" asked Takenaga.

"Where are you guys getting these clothes?" asked Kyouhei. "Look guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but why don't you just let me and Sunako worry about getting Miyako ready for this thing okay? We're just taking her as herself and that's all she should have to go as okay?"

"Okay," said the guys.

"I'm sure we'll do our best and if she's picked she's picked and if she's not then all well," said Kyouhei.

"You're not even anxious about winning the money for the audition or for being the actual model?" asked Yuki.

"No, not when it comes to my daughter. I'm not one that'll exploit her just for money," said Kyouhei, "Well just see what happens, but if she does win, she'll do it as herself and nothing more."


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyouhei looked around uneasy at all of the different parents and their babies who were all waiting for their chance to audition.

"Good god, this is nuts!" he said as he held Miyako close.

"I know right," said Sunako, "I'll go and get the paper worked filled out."

"Hmm," said Kyouhei as he looked around again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Miyako will do fine," said Ranmaru.

"Why did you guys even come along?" asked Kyouhei.

"Figured Miyako might do better if she was had other people she knew around her when she's doing her audition," said Takenaga.

"If you say so," said Kyouhei.

"Who or what is that?" asked a woman standing next to Kyouhei holding her own baby.

"That is my daughter," said Kyouhei.

"Hump, you really think you're daughter has potential being a model, ha," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Kyouhei.

"My baby has all ready been a model for three different advertisements, what has yours done?" asked the woman.

"Uh well this is her first one," said Kyouhei.

"Ha, really, and you think she has a chance," said the woman, "You might as well go home right now."

"Thanks for the tip," said Kyouhei.

"Don't listen to her Miyako, you'll be just fine," said Yuki.

"I told you that you should have put her in the cheer leader costume," said Ranmaru.

"No way," said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," said Sunako handing one of assistant the form.<p>

"Wait you're Nakahara, as in the niece of Miss Nakahara?" asked the assistant reading the form.

"Yeah," said Sunako.

"Oh, Mr. Rokou has been expecting you, please bring your baby forward," said the assistant.

"Um okay," said Sunako as she walked back to get Kyouhei and the others.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Rokou, Ms. Nakahara's niece is here with her baby," said his assistant leading them into the next room where Mr. Rokou sat at a desk with another assistant. He looked up and smiled at the group.<p>

"Welcome, welcome Miss Nakahara, and thank you for coming," he said as he got up and walked over to them, "And this of course must be little Miyako. She's looks just as cute as your aunt showed me. So let's go ahead and get this over with."

He led them over towards a place where some lights and a huge block had been set up. "Okay let's go ahead and get her changed into the outfit and then we'll get started," said Mr. Rokou as a couple of girls came up holding a little rock star outfit.

"Is it okay that I change her?" asked Sunako.

"Yes that's fine and once you're done we'll do the make up part," said Mr. Rokou.

"Okay," said Sunako as she went and changed her baby and let the make-up artists do her.

"Perfect, perfect," said Rokou as once she was done, "I think she looks great, let's try getting her picture."

"Here we go honey," said Sunako as she put the baby down on to a big block. Miyako looked up confused at her mother.

"Its okay honey," said Sunako as she walked around in front of Miyako.

"Look, look over here honey," she called out.

Miyako looked over at her mother confused.

"Is there any way you can get her to smile?" asked Mr. Rokou.

"Uh well…," said Sunako.

"Here maybe this will help," said Takenaga as he held up Miyako's skeleton doll, "Miyako look."

Miyako immediately started to smile.

"Perfect, perfect!" said Mr. Rokou as he started to snap the photos.

* * *

><p>"I think that went really well," said Mr. Rokou once they were done, "I will try and go through the other candidates, but I'd say your daughter has a good shot at getting the spot."<p>

"Oh thanks," said Sunako.

"No problem, just hang tight and we'll let you know about the call back," said Rokou.

The group all went and sat back down in the lobby with the other waiting parents and waited patiently as they waited for the auditions.

"So how did it go?" asked the mother from before walking up to them.

"Fine," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm, well good, I'm glad your daughter did fine, because I'm sure mine's going to do great," she said with a sneer before walking away.

"Hmm, well I suppose there was bound to be some sort of snide competition," said Takenaga.

"I thought Miyako looked really cute in her photos," said Yuki.

"She did, it's just that woman is feeling threatened is all, she knows Miyako is most likely going to get it," said Ranmaru.

"If you say so," said Kyouhei looking down at Miyako sitting on her mother's lap.

"She didn't seem to do to bad did she?" he said.

"No she seemed to do okay, that makes me feel better," said Sunako.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me everyone," said Mr. Rokou's assistant finally after a while, "Mr. Rokou would like to thank everyone for coming for the audition, and apologies to everyone that didn't get it, but he only has five call backs; Amarante Kishi, Nagisa Miki, Zenjiro Minori, Miyako Nakahara, and Miwa Shigemi. Will the five of you please return tomorrow?"<p>

"Hey how about that Miyako got a call back," said Yuki.

"Yeah how about that," said Takenaga.

"I knew she had potential," said Ranmaru.

"It was just probably beginners luck if you asked me," said the other mother again.

"God what is with woman," said Kyouhei, "What is she jelous that her kid didn't get a call back?"

"Actually she did, or did you not hear the name, Amarante Kishi," said the woman.

"Oh really that one was yours," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah duh," said Ms. Kishi, "Honestly how ignorant are you? My daughter's name is well known through out the modeling industry and it's going to get even better after she lands the spot as Mr. Rokou's model. You might as well not even come back tomorrow."

"Whatever," said Kyouhei.

"Maybe she's right, maybe we shouldn't push her," said Sunako.

"Oh don't listen to that stupid woman, Miyako has serious potential, trust me I know," said Ranmaru.

"Hmm," said Sunako.

"She did look like she was enjoying herself when she was getting her picture taken," said Yuki.

"Yeah I guess, I can't help but I can't help that it was just for her skeleton doll," said Sunako.

"Well in either case at least she didn't freak out like you did that one time," said Kyouhei.

Sunako glared at him.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" asked Yuki, "That whole thing was just wrong."

"Sorry," said Kyouhei.

"Just be careful they don't get you to dress up as a lady again Yuki," teased Takenaga.

"Hey!" said Yuki.

"Do you think she'll do okay tomorrow?" asked Sunako.

"Well if she does she does and if not, we'll stick to your promise about not making her go through it," said Kyouhei.

"Thank," said Sunako.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you nervous at all?" asked Kyouhei the next day when they brought Miyako back for the audition.

"Kind of, mostly for her though, I just don't want her to get over whelmed or upset," said Sunako as they took a seat.

"Hmm, I think she'll be fine, we did make sure to bring this again didn't we?" said Takenaga holding up Miyako's skeleton doll. Miyako cracked a huge smile.

"See just keep that in her sight and she'll be just fine," said Takenaga making the doll dance in front of her.

"My daughter doesn't need some travails object to make her smile, she does it one her own," said Ms. Kishi from across the room with her daughter.

"Good for her," said Kyouhei, "Our daughter could give a rat's ass about what causes her to smile."

"Hump," said Ms. Kishi looking back down at her daughter and adjusting the big pink bow in her hair.

"God what is with this woman," said Kyouhei.

"Like I said she feel threatened by Miyako is all," said Ranmaru.

"She does realize that there are three other babies that also got called back right?" said Kyouhei.

"No she did," said another mother walking up to them with her small son, "She all ready told me that my son walks like an old man."

The group all looked over at Ms. Kishi who was still fidgeting with her daughter.

"I actually think its sweet your daughter a toy she loves so much," said the other mother, "Zenjiro has one too, it's his little froggy isn't it Zenjiro?" Her son giggled as his mother moved the frog in her hand.

"He's cute," said Yuki.

"Oh thank you, I think your's is really cute too, I just love that smile she gives when she sees her doll," said Ms. Minori.

"Thank you," said Sunako. "I think she needs a change, I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Kyouhei.

"So where did you get that doll anyway?" asked Ms. Minori.

"At some sort of weird horror convention, her mom's really into things like that," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm well to each their own," said Ms. Minori as she walked over to another seat with her son.

"This doll really isn't even that scary at all is it?" said Takenaga holding up the doll.

"No, it's fine," said Kyouhei.

"Well your baby may like it but mine doesn't, could you please put that away for now?" asked another mother who was sitting near by with a crying baby.

"Oh sure, sorry about that," said Takenaga as he put the doll back into the bag.

"Thanks," said the mother, "See Miwa, the scary things gone."

"Sorry about that," said Takenaga.

"Its fine, Miwa's just really sensitive is all," said Ms. Shigemi looking up briefly from her daughter before looking back down at Miwa, "its okay honey."

"Nagisa, no, stay out of that," said the final mother as the guys all turned and saw her picking her son up and away from the bag where the skeleton was now partially out.

"Sorry," said Ms. Miki, "Now that he can walk, Nagisa is getting into everything."

"It's okay," said Kyouhei as he put the doll back into the bag.

"Can yours walk?" asked Ms. Miki.

"Kind of, she can walk a little ways away from furniture and stuff," said Kyouhei.

"Oh I see, my nephew was almost 13 months before he could really walk on his own," said Ms Miki as she went and took her own seat with her son.

"Excuse me everyone," said one of Mr. Rokou's assistances as she walked into the waiting room.

Everyone stood up.

"Mr. Rokou thanks you for coming back for the call back, and would like to let everyone know that there is a snack table set up in the next room for everyone to help themselves to why we finish getting ready," said the assistant.

"All right a snack table!" said Kyouhei as he ran into the next room.

"Better get in there before Kyouhei eats everything," said Takenaga.

* * *

><p>"There all nice and fresh," said Sunako as she walked back into the waiting room with Miyako, only to see there was no one there.<p>

"Huh, where did everyone go?" asked Sunako.

Then the looked down near the chairs she had been waiting and saw the Miyako's skeleton doll was missing!

"Wha, where's your doll?" said Sunako as she put Miyako on the floor.

"Don't you move!" she said to her daughter as she moved around, "I'll find your doll I promise!"

"Hey Sunako, is everything okay?" asked Yuki walking back into the room.

"I can't find Miyako's skeleton doll, it's missing!" said Sunako as she continued to move around the floor looking for it.

"It is, that's weird it was here when went to the room with the snacks," said Yuki as he too looked around for the doll.

"It was?" asked Sunako.

"Yeah, I remember seeing it," said Yuki.

"Then what happened to it, it's not like it could just up and disappear!" said Sunako as she looked around frustration.

The frustration seemed to rub off on her daughter as the little baby soon started to get fussy.

"Oh its okay Miyako, we'll find your doll," said Yuki as he picked up the baby to comfort her.

"What's going on in here?" asked Kyouhei as he and everyone came back into the room.

"We can't find Miyako's skeleton doll, it's missing," said Yuki.

"What?" said Kyouhei looking over at his seat and seeing the doll was indeed and in fact gone!

"But it was here when we left the room wasn't it?" asked Ranmaru.

"Yeah, I made sure to put it under Kyouhei's seat before we went into the next room," said Takenaga.

"Oh dear, someone took your doll, that's too bad. Nagisa really liked that doll," said Ms. Miki.

"I still don't see who would have liked that doll, it was scaring Miwa!" said Ms. Shigemi

"Oh dear, I hope no one tired to take away Zenjiro's frog!" said Ms. Minori.

"If going to flip out like this, then you might as well just go home," said Ms. Kishi.

Kyouhei turned and glared at the other four mothers.

"You ladies wouldn't happen to know anything about where the doll disappeared to do you?" he asked.

"No," they all said.

"Really," said Kyouhei.

"What are you saying?" said Ms. Miki.

"Are you actually thinking that one of us would dare steal from a baby?" asked Ms. Shigemi.

"That's kind of rude don't you think?" asked Ms. Minori.

"Do you really think any of us are that petty?" asked Kishi.

"Well I don't know, should I?" asked Kyouhei.

"It's not here, it is definitely not here," said Sunako finally after a while.

"Which can only mean one thing, someone took it!" said Kyouhei looking at the women again.

"I think you're just jumping to conclusion there sir," said Ms. Kishi.

"Oh really, says the person who's been criticizing everyone here at one point," said Takenaga. "Could it be that you took it to try and make us feel like we should just go home?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" said Ms Kishi.

"You have been acting kind of mean towards to everyone too," said Ms. Miki

"Or maybe it could be that you wanted to get the doll for your son?" asked Ranmaru.

"Excuse me," said Ms. Miki.

"Who in their right mind would want to have the freaky thing, it was scaring my daughter like crazy!" said Ms. Shigemi.

"Maybe you're the one that took it so that it wouldn't scare your daughter?" asked Takenaga.

"What?" asked Ms. Shigemi.

"Well they all do have a point, you all have a motive to take the doll," said Ms. Minori.

"Well what about you?" asked Takenaga, "Could it be that you were just acting nice to us so that you could learn our weakness in order to get rid of it and thus get rid of the competition?"

"That's a little bit presumptions don't you think?" asked Ms Minori.

Kyouhei groaned.

"Look I think it's safe to say that one of you took that doll and even if we weren't at this photo shoot, that doll means a lot to my daughter and I want the one that took that doll to step forward now!"


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kyouhei calm down," said Takenaga.

"I'm not going to calm, that doll means a lot to Miyako and I want to know who was petty enough to take it from her!" said Kyouhei.

All the mothers looked at him annoyed and moved over towards seats on the opposite of the room.

"So none of you are going to come forwards and admit it huh?" said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei calm down, I'm sure we're going to find it," said Sunako who was still on the floor looking around the doll.

"Is everything okay?" asked an assistant coming in.

"This guy looses his kid's toy and now he accusing one of us of taking it!" said Ms Kishi.

"What?" asked the assistant.

"I'm telling you someone took it!" said Kyouhei.

"I didn't!" said Ms Kishi.

"Neither did I!" said Ms. Shigemi

"I sure didn't take it!" said Ms. Minori.

"And sure didn't either," said Miki.

"Do we have to postpone the shoot?" asked the assistant.

"No we can't!" said Ms. Kishi, "I have another audition for Amarante in an hour."

"Um okay, you can come first then Ms. Kishi," said the assistant, "And I hope we find the doll."

The other three mothers all looked over at Kyouhei with a sneer. Kyouhei glared again.

"Whoever took it sure did a good jog hiding it," said Yuki as they continued to look around.

"Are you sure it was here when you went into the other room?" asked Sunako.

"Yes it was there, I made sure it was in under the chair," said Takenaga.

Sunako groaned.

"Where could it had gone, it's Miyako's favorite toy!" she said as she looked around some more.

"I think it's safe to say it's not here, why don't I go check out the other room with the snacks real fast," said Ranmaru as he walked in and looked around.

"Any luck?" asked Yuki following him in.

"No I don't see it, this is getting ridicules!" said Ranmaru, "I am actually starting to think one of those other mothers did take it. We were all in this room distracted by the food, anyone of them could of sneaked back in and take it."

"Oh this is so sad, it's not so much that it might ruin Miyako's chance at getting the part, but it's her favorite toy, how could another mother do that to another baby," said Yuki.

* * *

><p>Kyouhei kept glaring at the other mothers tapping his finger on the chair of his chair mad.<p>

The others all did their best to try and ignore him.

"Kyouhei, I think you're staring to scare the other babies," said Takenaga.

"I'm sorry but I am pissed, I hate the idea someone took my daughter's toy and now I can't find it!" said Kyouhei.

"Well it's not in the other room either," said Ranmaru as he and Yuki came back in.

"What?" said Kyouhei jumping up making everyone other then Miyako and Sunako jump.

"All right one of you just admit it all ready and give us back the toy!" Kyouhei shouted at the three movers, making the other babies cry.

"Kyouhei!" said Takenaga as he tried to pull him back, "Control yourself!"

"I'm sorry but I am really pissed off! I want my daughter's toy back and I want it back now!" said Kyouhei.

"Will you shut-up!" said Ms. Miki, "You're getting our children upset!"

"And what you don't think my daughter's getting upset about her toy being taken away!" said Kyouhei.

"What is going on in here?" asked one of the assistance coming into the room.

"This guy is freaking out and scaring our children to death!" said Ms. Minori.

"Sir, will you please calm down?" said the assistant.

"No I will not calm down until I get my daughter's doll back!" said Kyouhei, "And I know either one of them or that mother in the other room took it!"

"Oh my god here we go again with these accusations!" said Ms Kishi walking back into the room too, "You know you should just send him home!"

"I would gladly go home if someone would just give us back the freaking doll!" said Kyouhei.

"So if we give you back you the doll, you'll leave?" asked Ms. Miki.

"Yes, I don't want to be around petty mothers like this if things like this is going to happen! I'd rather be at home right now sitting around a kotatsu eating some nabe!" said Kyouhei, "So why don't one of you just give it back all ready?"

"Ska," said Miyako as she wiggled out of her mother's arms.

Miyako, what are you doing?" asked Sunako as she got her daughter down to the floor and Miyako crawled over towards the other's mother's bag.

"What is your baby doing?" asked Ms. Shigemi as Miyako crawled under the seat and came out with her skeleton doll.

Everyone gasped.

"She found it how about that," said Yuki.

"Yeah but the question is where?" asked Kyouhei as he knelt down and reached under the seats. He reached in and pulled out a bag.

"Whose bag is this?" he asked.

"Uh why does it matter?" asked Ms. Minori.

"It was the only one under the seat that was knocked over and open meaning it had to be the one that was holding Miyako's toy, now who's is it?" asked Kyouhei.

No one spoke.

"I think it has a name in here," said Ranmaru as he took the bag and looked at it, "It says Minori.

Everyone looked over at her.

"Uh well," she sputtered," All right, I'll admit, I took it because I knew it was a way to make your baby smile and it go me worrying that my son wouldn't get it and I was all ready feeling upset about what that woman Ms. Kishi said about him to the point that I just wanted to give my son more of a chance!"

"I don't believe this!" said Kyouhei.

Sunako gave off a deep groan.

Everyone looked over at her as the room became dark.

"I don't care what your reasons were, it was complete rude of you to take my daughter's toy!" she said, "If this is what it takes to get my daughter the chance to become a model then I don't want it! Come on let's go home!" She grabbed Miyako and headed towards the door.

"Yeah let's go home and get some nabe!" said Kyouhei.

"Sure," said Sunako.

"You know I'd like to think Miyako had a real chance at getting the spot," said Yuki after they got home and changed and sat at the kotatsu.

"Yeah well it's probably best she didn't get it, that kind of world isn't meant for her," said Kyouhei as he held Miyako in his lap.

"Yeah you may have a point, she's too sweet of a baby," said Takenaga.

"And just too pretty, everyone would just get too jelous of her I think," said Ranmaru.

"It's ready," said Sunako as she placed everything and sat down next to Kyouhei, taking Miyako into her lap.

"All right, nabe!" said Kyouhei.

"I guess this means you're going to try and be the nabe king huh Kyouhei?" asked Takenaga.

"Hell yeah!" said Kyouhei.

"Watch this Miyako, your daddy's about to make an ass of himself," said Sunako.

"Hey I heard this!" said Kyouhei. Sunako only laughed.

"Are you okay that Miyako didn't get the spot Sunako?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, I don't need some stranger telling my baby's cute, I know she is," said Sunako.

"Of course, she's the cutest baby in the world," said Kyouhei.

"Yes she is!" said the other three they all started and smiled at the baby who was falling asleep peacefully in her mother's arms with her doll.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sunako stared blankly at her calendar.

'It can't be it can't be all ready!' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Come on Miyako you can do it!" Kyouhei encouraged his daughter as he knelt a few feet away from where she stood holding on to the couch.<p>

"Think she'll do it?" asked Ranmaru.

"Well, we'll see," said Takenaga.

"Come on Miyako you can do it," said Kyouhei as he motioned her to come to him, "Come on honey."

Miyako looked at her daddy a long and hard work before she finally let go of the couch and slowly started to walk towards him.

"Hey she's doing it!" said Yuki as he pulled out his camera, "She's walking!"

Miyako took one step, then two steps, and then three steps, and was about to take a fourth before she lost her balance and fell. She immediately started to cry.

Sunako heard it from her room and immediately ran towards the living room.

"Oh come on you're fine," said Kyouhei as he picked Miyako up and held her close, "your fine."

"Everything okay?" asked Sunako as she ran into the room.

"Oh she just fell trying to walk again," said Kyouhei.

"Oh she was trying to walk on her own again huh?" asked Sunako.

"Yeah she's getting to be such a big girl," said Kyouhei.

"Yeah she is," said Sunako as she started at them with set of both happy and sad eyes.

"What's wrong Sunako?" asked Yuki.

"Nothing, its just that, you know what it's nothing," said Sunako as she tried to walk out of the room only to have Kyouhei grab her arm and pull her back.

"Lire, what wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that, I was checking the colander and well does any one know what the 13th of this month is?" asked Sunako.

"The 13th of this month?" said Takenaga.

"The 13th, wait its Miyako's birthday isn't it?" said Kyouhei.

"Oh yeah it is her birthday?" said Yuki.

"Yeah and we almost didn't get to be there for it," said Kyouhei.

Sunako eyed him.

"Yes and I have apologized lots for that haven't I?" she said; "Besides that's not the point. The point is that now my daughter is about to be a year old, she's growing up so fast."

"Ah, Sunako sad about her baby growing up," said Yuki.

"Ha, ha, can't stand the idea of her growing up and leaving you huh?" said Kyouhei.

"I guess," said Sunako, "It seems just yesterday she was this little thing wrapped in a pink blanket that I could just hold onto and not let go."

"Wow who would have thought that Sunako would be the kind of person having trouble watching her kids grows up?" said Takenaga.

"Yeah well even if I am having trouble for this, I still have a party to plan," said Sunako.

"So Kyouhei, what are you going to get Miyako for her birthday?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know yet," said Kyouhei, "Something I'll have to think about. What are you guys going to get?"

The guys all had to stop and think.

"We don't know," they all said.

* * *

><p>"So what are you making?" asked Kyouhei walking into the kitchen.<p>

"A birthday cake for Miyako," said Sunako.

"Chocolate?" asked Kyouhei.

"Of course," said Sunako with a smile.

"Hey I was thinking, seeing as it's going to be Miyako's first birthday, doesn't that make it our first year anniversary?" asked Kyouhei as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sunako turned her head around slightly and smiled.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"So are we going to do anything special for it?" asked Kyouhei.

"Um well I don't know, I've been too busy tying to get together a party for Miyako," said Sunako.

"Hmm well how you let me plan something for it?" asked Kyouhei.

"Sure why not," said Sunako, "By the way what are we going to get for Miyako for her birthday?" asked Miyako.

"Uh let me get back to you on that, you worry about the cake and stuff like that," said Kyouhei.

"You better get her something good," said Sunako.

"Don't worry I will," said Kyouhei as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What the hell am I going to get her?" he said to himself.<p>

"Oh this is so exciting Miyako a year old all ready!" said Noi as she held the baby happily in her arms, "You've grown up so much!"

"Yeah, soon she's going to be big enough to go to school and maybe meeting boys," said Ranmaru.

"Dear god no!" said Kyouhei.

"Now who's having a hard time letting his daughter grow up?" asked Takenaga.

"Oh shut up!" said Kyouhei.

"I got the cake right here," said Sunako as she hauled out the huge chocolate cake.

"Wow that's big Sunako, you must have worked hard on it," said Yuki.

"Oh yeah," said Sunako as the group all gather around the cake with Miyako and sang happy birthday to her.

"And now for the presents," said Sunako after she had served all of the cake.

"Oh, oh, Sunako let me go first Sunako!" said Noi as she pulled out a big pink box.

"What could you have gotten in pink?" asked Kyouhei.

"It's just in the box," said Noi as she helped Miyako rip at the paper of the box and pull out the toy. It was a black stuffed toy dragon that had a purple tint to the wings.

"Oh wow, that's cute!" said Sunako.

"It a weird way it is," said Yuki as he brought out of his present wrapped in green wrapping.

"What is it?" asked Sunako as Miyako ripped at it and pulled out a Jason doll.

"Where did you get that?" said Sunako happily.

"At one of those weird stores you always go to," said Yuki sheepishly.

"You actually went into one of those stores?" asked Takenaga.

"I saw the doll in the window and thought that I could try and brave it," said Yuki sheepishly.

"Well Miyako likes it, so thank you Yuki," said Sunako.

"My turn," said Ranmaru as he pulled out his present wrapped in silver paper.

"I'm scared, I'm scared all ready," said Kyouhei.

"It's not that bad, it's a dress," said Ranmaru.

"I'm scared," said Kyouhei.

"You over react too much you know that," said Ranmaru as he helped Miyako undo the paper to revile a baby size formal black gown.

"Oh that looks so cute!" said Noi.

"Yeah it does look nice," said Sunako.

"I'll admit it does but I'm still scared," said Kyouhei.

"You are too uptight sometimes," said Ranmaru.

"Well here's my gift," said Takenaga pulling one out wrapped in orange wrapping.

"A skull?" asked Sunako as she pulled it out.

"Not just any skull, it's a piggy bank," said Takenaga.

"Oh thanks, she'll like that," said Kyouhei.

"Let's see, I have a present from my parents too," said Sunako as she pulled at a blue bag and pulled out a stuffed gorilla.

"Ohh how cute," said Noi.

"And there's a present from your present from your parents as well," said Yuki pulling out another present in yellow wrapping.

"Great, what is it?" asked Kyouhei.

"A yellow ducky and a doll with blond hair and in a pink dress," said Sunako. Miyako gave both a weird look.

"My parents don't know anything about Miyako do they?" said Kyouhei, "At least Miyako likes the gorilla your parents got her."

"Well maybe she'll grow to like them," said Sunako.

"Hey here's a present from Aunty," said Yuki bringing out a pure white bag.

"Wonder what it is," said Sunako as she pulled out a white ball gown.

"Your aunt doesn't seem to know much about it either," said Kyouhei.

"I don't know when we'd ever want to have Miyako wear this," said Sunako.

"Yeah that does seem a little too much for any baby," said Takenaga.

Just then they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it," said Ranmaru as he got up and ran to the door.

"Must be a new girl friend," said Takenaga.

"Great he invited some stranger to our daughter's birthday party," said Kyouhei.

"I didn't think we were that indifferent to each other Mr. Takano," said Tamao as she and Ranmaru walked into the room.

"Oh no, it's not like that," said Kyouhei. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you'd be here."

"I did invite her," said Sunako.

"I apologies for being late but it was hard getting the present," said Tamao, "Driver."

"Yes Lady Tamao," said her driver as he hauled in a play house that looked like a haunted house along with a jungle gym that looked like it was made up of bones.

"Oh my god!" said Sunako as she picked up Sunako up and carried her over to the Toys.

Miyako laughed as Sunako put her down and let her crawl into the house.

"I think she likes it," said Sunako.

"Oh yeah, this really cool," said Kyouhei.

"Thank you," said Sunako.

"You're most welcome," said Tamao.

"Now what did we get her?" Sunako asked Kyouhei.

"Oh right, be right back," said Kyouhei as he ran out of the room and came back with something wrapped in black and almost looked like a human shape.

"What the hell is that?" asked Takenaga.

Kyouhei smiled and open the present to reveal…,

"It's a little Hiroshi!" said Sunako as she stared at the baby medical manikin that did indeed look like a little Hiroshi.

"Yeah, what do you think?" asked Kyouhei.

Sunako ran up and kissed Kyouhei hard and long on his lips!

"I think she likes it," said Noi with a giggle.

"And Miyako seems to like it too," said Yuki as he held it up for her who immediately took it in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Well all in all I'd say this went really well," said Sunako after the party as she walked around cleaning up after the party.<p>

"Yeah I'd say so," said Kyouhei as he helped, "Where's Miyako?"

"Asleep in her haunted house," said Sunako. Kyouhei walked over and looked in to see his baby fast asleep holding her little Hiroshi.

"Oh god she is too much like you," said Kyouhei as he walked back over to Sunako, "But that's all right I like her that way. And you too."

"Thanks," said Sunako.

"Actually I love you the way you are," said Kyouhei.

"I love the way you are too," said Sunako as she walked over and kissed him.

Kyouhei smiled at her.

"Hey I still have a present here," said Kyouhei as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small present wrapped in black.

"What is it?" asked Sunako.

"It's actually something for you," said Kyouhei. Sunako curiosity open to see it was a black ring and inside it was a silver ring that looked like a skull that had a diamond in its head.

Sunako looked up at Kyouhei confused.

"I told you I wanted to help make our one year anniversary special so I decided to try and ask you something special, will you marry me?" asked Kyouhei.

Sunako eyes got really wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"It I wasn't would I have called up your parents to try and get your aunt to help customer make this engagement ring just for you?" said Kyouhei.

"You spoke to my parents?" asked Sunako.

"Well yeah I had to ask for their permission," said Kyouhei, "So what do you say?"

Sunako thought about it for a moment.

"Is this because you love me not because of Miyako?" she asked.

"Yes it's because I love you, Miyako is just an added bonuses," said Kyouhei.

"Then yes, yes I will," said Sunako as Kyouhei as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my god Sunako I'm so happy for you!" said Noi as she and Tamao both stood in the dressing room in their dark maroon dresses.

"Thanks," said Sunako from behind her changing room door.

"How's it coming along in there Miss Nakahara?" asked Tamao.

"Good," said Sunako.

"I'm just so happy for Sunako and Kyouhei, the two of them finally getting married and becoming a full fledge family with little Miyako!" said Noi.

"Where is little Miyako?" asked Tamao.

"She with my mother," said Sunako.

"You're parents are here all ready?" asked Noi.

"Yeah, and I hope that Kyouhei doesn't say or do anything to get my dad mad before the service," said Sunako.

* * *

><p>"So Kyouhei, getting any cold feet?" Ranmaru teased as they watched Kyouhei fix his tie in the mirror and put on his gray jacket.<p>

"No," said Kyouhei, "I'm feeling fine."

"Takano!" said Mr. Nakahara suddenly appearing in the room.

"What?" asked Kyouhei casually.

"I just came by to say you better take good care of my Sunako from now on you got that!" said Mr. Nakahara.

"Of course I'm going to take care of her, I've been doing that all this time haven't I?" said Kyouhei.

"Oh that's good to hear," said Aunty suddenly appearing next to her brother.

The guys all screamed.

"Because you know if you don't we'd have to kill you Kyouhei," said Aunty.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>"You know if may be all dark and gloomy but there is something beautiful about it," said Mrs. Nakahara to Miyako as the two walked around the old church that was light only really by candle light making it seem more like a funeral then a wedding.<p>

"I think it's just the right kind of atmosphere for your mother on her wedding day," she said to Miyako.

"Um excuse us," said a voice behind her. Mrs. Nakahara turned around to see two plain looking people all dressed up standing behind her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you Sunako's mother?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"Oh it's nice to met you, we're Kyouhei's parents," said Mrs. Takano as she stepped forward and shook the other woman's hand.

"Oh you're Kyouhei's parents, it's nice to meet you too," said Mrs. Nakahara as she shook the woman's hand.

"Hello Miyako, it's nice to see you again," said Mrs. Takano as she smiled at the baby.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Mrs. Nakahara.

"Yes I love to!" said Mrs. Takano as she happily took the baby.

"While you handle her, I'll go find my husband so you can meet him too," said Mrs. Nakahara as she walked off looking for him.

"Will it's nice that Kyouhei's finally got together with Miss Nakahara like this huh?" asked Mr. Takano as he and his wife walked around.

"Yes, yes it is," said Mrs. Takano.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Mr. Takano.

"Yes I'm doing fine," said Mrs. Takano, "I'm actually he found a girl who can like him for him and not his looks."

"Me too, I think we can easily handle having Miss Nakahara as our daughter-in-law," said Mr. Takano.

"Hmm well good thank you," said a deep voice behind them. Both turned around and gulped when they saw the big man behind them.

"So are you two the Takanos?" he asked.

"Uh yes," said Mr. Takano.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sunako's father," said Mr. Nakahara offering his hand.

"Uh, nice, nice to meet you too," said Mr. Takano shaking his hand.

"I truly hope that we can get along well together," said Mr. Nakahara.

"Yes, us too," said Mr. Takano timidly.

"And I want you to know, that if your son doesn't do right by my daughter, I'll bear you no ill will after I kill him," said Mr. Nakahara.

"Oh well thank you," said Mr. Takano.

"Oh honey knock it off," said his wife as she picked him up, "Come on let's go see if Sunako is ready, the service going to start soon."

"Is it okay that we hang on to Miyako during the ceremony?" asked Mrs. Takano.

"Yes that's fine," said Mrs. Nakahara.

* * *

><p>"Well here I come," said Sunako as she open the door and stepped out in a long sleeveless wedding gown that was completely black along with a black veil.<p>

"Oh wow Miss Nakahara you look great!" said Tamao.

"Thank you," said Sunako.

"Sunako you look beautiful!" said Aunty as she suddenly appeared in the room as well.

"Oh thank you Aunty," said Sunako.

"I truly you and Kyouhei will be happy together forever," said Aunty taking Sunako's hand,

"Thank you Aunty," said Sunako giving her aunt a huge hug.

"Oh Sunako look at you!" said Mrs. Nakahara as she walked into the room with her husband, "You're so grown up and pretty!"

"Thank you Mom," said Sunako as she walked up and hugged her mother.

"I still don't get why you're wearing a black wedding dress," said Mr. Nakahara.

"Dear remember what I said," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"Hey Mom, where's Miyako?" asked Sunako.

"Oh don't worry honey, she's with Kyouhei's parents," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"You didn't say anything to him did you Dad, Aunty?" asked Sunako.

"No just a friendly reminder that he better be nice to you is all," said Aunty.

"Oh god," said Sunako.

"It was just a little friendly reminder is all," said Aunty.

Sunako groaned.

"Okay, why don't we go take our seats dear?" said Mrs. Nakahara grabbing Aunty's arm and dragging her from the room.

"See you when you come down the isle Sunako," called out Aunty.

"Well shall we go and get this done with?" asked Mr. Nakahara as he offered Sunako his arm.

"Yes let's," said Sunako looping her arm with her father's.

"Yay, here we go!" said Noi as she and Tamao walked out before them.

* * *

><p>As Kyouhei came and stood near the front of the church he was surprise to see his parents in the front row and Miyako on his mother's lap.<p>

"You guys made it?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world son," said his father.

"Oh well good, good for you, thanks for coming," said Kyouhei.

Just then music started that actually made it feel even more like a funeral as everyone turned and watched as Noi and Tamao walk down the isle followed by Sunako and her father.

"Wow, even though Sunako looks like a widow, she still looks hot!" said Ranmaru.

"Don't be getting any ideas Ranmaru," said Kyouhei as Sunako and her father finally reached the front. Mr. Nakahara looked at Kyouhei long and hard.

"Remember what I said Takano," he said.

"And you remember what mother said Dad," said Sunako as she gave him a hug and came and stood next to Kyouhei.

"Ma, Ma," said Miyako as the ceremony started.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Takano.

"Ma, Da," said Miyako as she started to wiggle in her grandmother's arms.

"Miyako honey, hold still," said Mrs. Takano.

"Do you Kyouhei Takano take this woman to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"I do," said Kyouhei.

"And do you Sunako take his man to be your husband?" asked the minister.

Sunako took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

"Ma, Ma, Da," said Miyako as she finally managed to get out of her grandmother's arms and her feet onto the floor.

"I then pronounce you husband and wife," said the minister, "You may now kiss the bride."

Kyouhei smiled as he lifted Sunako's veil and kissed her passionately on her lips. Sunako went and kissed him back just as passionately.

"Ma, Ma, Da," they suddenly heard Miyako call out.

They both turned around to see Miyako taking her first real step towards!

"Miyako, you're walking!" said Sunako as she walked over to her daughter and picked her up.

And saying Ma and Da, how about that," said Kyouhei as he put his arm around her.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now my privilege to introduce you all to the Takano family," said the minister as everyone applauded for them.

"Yeah, we're a family all right, aren't we?" said Sunako.

"Yeah we are and we always will be, you me and Miyako," said Kyouhei giving her a kiss and walking with her down the isle ready to start their lives as a married couple at last.

The End


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
